LA TRAICIÓN
by sandra32321
Summary: Edward odiaba a Isabella Swan con todo su corazón, pero la deseaba.  Bella había quedado embarazada a los trece años y había tenido que sacar adelante a sus hijos,él la había utilizado y desechado.  ahora a punto de casarse aparece él : Edward.
1. Chapter 1

LA TRAICIÓN

PRÓLOGO

No podía ser, ella no podía volver a su vida, él la había sacado hace años de ésta, no podía volver a cometer la misma estupidez, ya no era un muchacho hormonal de veinte años, ella no podía tener el mismo magnetismo que lo llevó a relacionarse con una muchachita de trece putos años, si, ella tenía trece años cuando estuvo en su cama, en su vida y en su corazón, tenía trece años cuando ella lo traicionó, tenía trece años cuando él despechado la alejó de su vida de la peor manera posible, trece años tenía aquella hechicera cuando le dijo la peor de las mentiras, "estoy embarazada de ti, seremos padres". Él sabía que eso no podía ser, ella lo había engañado, pero esa arpía se las pagó hace seis años, la humilló, la despreció y seis años después todavía la odia, entonces ¿Por qué se siente caer en picada nuevamente por ella?.

Aléjate de mi gritó Isabella cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, no tenemos nada que hablar, aléjate de una vez por todas, suficiente daño me hiciste en el pasado, ahora soy feliz y voy a casarme.

Sobre mi cadáver gritó Edward, ni él entendía por qué no la dejaba en paz, por qué diablos la espiaba, la seguía ¿era sólo deseo? ¿o aún la amaba?, no, seguramente era deseo, deseo de tenerla nuevamente en su cama, deseo de hacerle tanto daño como ella se lo hizo a él, deseo de que ningún hombre la tocara nuevamente, ella había sido de él y la tendría nuevamente, aunque después la dejaría peor que a un perro, porque ella era eso, una perra, una zorra sin corazón, sin moral.


	2. Chapter 2

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste.

CAPÍTULO I.-

¡MALDICIÓN!, maldita mujer de mierda ¿por qué tenías que aparecer nuevamente?. Edward Cullen gritaba y arrojaba todo lo que tenía delante al piso, paredes y puerta, estaba completamente fuera de control y su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Lo único que aún reposaba sobre su escritorio era una revista de esas de chismes que tanto les gustaba a las mujeres y en la portada figuraba la mujer que en estos momentos tenía vuelto loco a Edward.

Él no comprendía cómo carajos esa revista había llegado a su escritorio, pero lo averiguaría en este mismo instante.

- ¡Jane! – gritó colérico a su secretaria, ella tenía que darle respuestas inmediatamente

- ¿señor? – preguntó temblorosa la secretaria que ya había escuchado los gritos y los estampidos de objetos producidos por su jefe

- ¿Qué mierda significa esa revista en mi escritorio?

- Oh señor lo siento, lo siento tanto, esa revista es mía, no me di cuenta y seguramente la dejé allí cuando traje los documentos que debe revisar

- Sabes perfectamente que no tolero los errores y esta maldita revista es un grandísimo error

- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir nuevamente, me la llevo en este momento

- ¿he dicho acaso que te la lleves? – Jane miraba aterrorizada a Edward, era cierto que era un jefe exigente y algo despiadado, pero a ella jamás la había tratado de esa manera y por algo tan trivial como haber olvidado una revista de chismes y farándula en su escritorio.

- Lárgate y no quiero verte ni la nariz lo que queda del día

- Pero señor…

- LARGO

Después que su secretaria salió al borde de las lágrimas Edward se paseaba por la oficina como animal enjaulado, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la revista que parecía ofenderlo de tal manera que preferiría estar muerto y enterrado a haberla visto alguna vez.

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar y sonar y nadie respondía se acordó que había echado a la secretaria, carajo, pensó, nadie sirve para nada. Al contestar prefirió haberlo dejado sonar todo el maldito día, era su hermana Alice y justamente ahora no quería hablar ni ver a nadie.

- Alice

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa Edward? – Jane salió de la empresa llorando diciendo que tú la echaste por el resto del día y ….

- Y nada, no deseo ver ni hablar con nadie en este momento, así que has el favor de dejarme en paz y guarda tus malditos sermones para quien quiera escucharlos

- A mi no me hables de esa manera, además tenemos junta de directivos en una hora, así que calma tu mal genio y trae tu trasero inmediatamente antes de que te vaya a buscar

- Encárgate tú de la junta, yo me largo, en este momento no me encuentro bien

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? Tú jamás has dejado una junta y nunca te has ido de la empresa de esta manera

- Ahora no Alice, ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada, sólo deseo estar solo

- Pero…

- Pero nada Alice, si no puedes hacerte cargo de la junta que se suspenda hasta nuevo aviso, de algo debe servir ser el maldito dueño de todo esto.

Trancó el teléfono y agarró la revista y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el aparcamiento.

Al ir pasando por los corredores de la empresa varias mujeres lo quedaban mirando, la verdad es que Edward Cullen era un espécimen de hombre, 1,90 de altura, delgado, pero con músculos bien trabajados, cabello castaño con un tono poco corriente de cobrizo, ojos verdes esmeraldas, tez clara, cejas espesas, pestañas abundantes y largas casi femeninas, boca rellena, pero que en ese momento era una línea fina y apretada, pómulos altos, barbilla fuerte, nariz recta, en fin, se podría decir que Edward Cullen era obscenamente atractivo y varonil con un toque de Dios del olimpo y un sex-appeal un tanto animal, además de ser un hombre de 26 años extremadamente rico y presidente de la empresa familiar, recibiendo las mejores críticas de los entendidos en finanzas, todo eso hacía de este hombre un trofeo que cualquier mujer quisiera tener. Pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las miradas descaradas de las féminas que lo miraban con deseo y ambición.

No, Edward Cullen aborrecía a las mujeres, él sólo las utilizaba cuando y cómo él quería, aventuras de una noche, eso se le daba bien, nunca una amante le duraba más de una semana, no le apetecía formar ningún tipo de lazos afectivos con el sexo opuesto, sólo eran unas cuantas citas para desfogarse y la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se citaba ni siquiera pasaban de la primera cita, él era un hombre exigente y le gustaban las mujeres sofisticadas y discretas.

Manejó como loco hasta su departamento y una vez allí apagó su celular y descolgó el teléfono de red fija, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo, lo había dejado claro, pero conociendo a su hermana y mamá sabía perfectamente que en pocas horas estarían llamándolo e incordiándolo. Le había pedido al portero del edificio que dijera que no se encontraba y no dejara subir a absolutamente a nadie.

Después de tomarse el tercer whisky decidió que leería la maldita revista, así quedaba tranquilo y seguía con su vida como siempre, total qué más le podía afectar lo que allí decía, ella era pasado, un maldito pasado que había intentado borrar día a día a través de los años, seis años que no sabía nada de esa mujer y justamente ahora que su vida estaba tal y como le gustaba tenía que volver a aparecer y descontrolarlo, pero no, esa maldita chiquilla no lo descontrolaría nuevamente, no volvería a perder la cabeza como años atrás, nunca más Isabella Swan tendría la más mínima oportunidad de romperle nuevamente el corazón, antes se lo arrancaba con sus propias manos.

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá blanco invierno y tomó la revista como si tuviera sarna, la miró y nuevamente el rostro de la portada parecía burlarse de él, simplemente era hermosa, más que hermosa era una diosa y ahora tenía la edad que hubiera deseado que tuviera cuando se conocieron, había cambiado lógicamente, ahora se veía más mujer, sofisticada, pero juvenil, claro, ahora tendría 19 años, casi 20, si no se equivocaba en unos meses más los cumpliría, Dios 20 años y la sonrisa que le mostraba era la misma que él había disfrutado tanto, esa sonrisa que le regalaba cada vez que se encontraban, cada vez que la besaba después de hacerle el amor, mierda, con sólo evocar esos recuerdos sentía su miembro endurecerse, ella siempre había tenido esa cualidad, bastaba con verla y ya quería llevarla a la cama, la tocaba y ya deseaba tenerla todo el día y toda la noche sólo para él, no dejarla partir nunca de su lado y es que esa chiquilla de tan sólo trece años lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, cosa rara en un joven de veinte años y con una reputación de casanova, pero al conocerla perdió el norte y no importó nada, ni las clases sociales, ni sus obligaciones familiares y universitarias, sólo pensaba en ella, en hacerla feliz y tenerla en su cama desnuda y entregada al placer que él había despertado en ella.

Ojeó la revista hasta que encontró el artículo que hablaba de ella, era una extensa entrevista y por supuesto muchísimas fotos más, cada una de ellas más hermosa y sexy, el titular de la entrevista lo dejó atónito, era obvio que algo debía tener que ver con la farándula para aparecer en ese tipo de revista, pero la verdad es que no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

DE SÚPER MODELO A CHICA VAMPIRO Y AHORA HEROÍNA DE ACCIÓN

"La muy conocida modelo Bella Hale nuevamente ha dado un salto en su corta pero exitosa carrera al dejarse seducir por el género de acción. Después de haber interpretado a la humana enamorada de un vampiro de la famosa saga literaria y éxito rotundo en las carteleras ahora vuelve en un rol totalmente diferente y atractivo interpretando a una mujer de armas tomar en la película de acción llamada "Sobreviviente" , donde su co estrella será también su novio y actor Antonio Vulturi, quien fue el chico vampiro, wow, se nota que ellos no pueden estar separados y será interesante verlos en un papel totalmente diferente a las anteriores cinco películas, especialmente porque Bella llevará casi todo el peso de acción y además de mucha, pero mucha sensualidad, mostrando escenas bastantes subidas de tono que le darán el toque sexual a la cinta.

- ¿Bella Hale? Repitió confundido, ella se llamaba Isabella Swan, pero seguramente se había cambiado el apellido para darle más glamour o algo así.

Al seguir leyendo se enteró estaba filmando una película que prontamente se estrenaría, y que ya era una de las más esperadas del año ¿por qué?, simplemente por que era protagonizada por los dos actores jóvenes más cotizados, mejor pagados y además eran la pareja dorada de Hollywood.

Al pasar la página se encontró con la entrevista de Isabella

**Bella ¿cómo fue que se te presentó la oportunidad de estar en el reparto?**

r.- Bueno, la verdad es que acababa de terminar unas fotografías en brasil para una campaña publicitaria cuando se presentó el director en persona y me habló del proyecto de la película, en un principio no le tomé mucha atención, ya que es algo que nunca me plantee, pero cuando dijo que era perfecta para el papel y que no probaría más actrices hasta que le diera una respuesta definitiva fue que lo estuve pensando y dije ¿por qué no? Lo del modelaje salió casi de la misma manera de improviso y sin tener el conocimiento para realizarlo en un principio.

**¿ y tú familia? ¿cómo se lo toma?**

r.- Bueno, mi hermana está muy feliz, mi hermano, uf, está que revienta de contento y mis padres muy orgullosos, en fin toda mi familia me apoya y es lo único que me importa. Aunque se preocupan un poco ya que saben los riesgos que tomo cuando me hago cargo de algún proyecto, pero trataré de tomar los menos riesgos posibles.

¿Qué carajos hablaba Isabella?, ella no tiene esa familia que está pintando, sus padres son un asco, y su hermana un arpía envidiosa, hermano no tiene y Edward estaba más que seguro que no se veían desde que ella se fue huyendo del pueblo donde vivía. Edward no se explicaba esa mentira, pero en fin ella era Isabella Swan, la mentirosa más grande del universo, siempre fue así desde que la conoció, primero le mintió en el asunto de la edad, ya que cuando la conoció su apariencia era la de una chica de unos 17 o 18 años y no de una niña de 13, pero ella le mintió descaradamente y sin saber de su real edad iniciaron una relación, después le mintió sobre el supuesto…., no vale la pena mencionarlo. Pero había mencionado que su hermana se llamaba Rosalie Hale y trabajaban juntas, bueno después revisaría esa información.

**¿ Cómo va la relación con Antonio, y con su familia?**

r.- Hasta el momento vamos muy bien, comprenderás que nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi vida personal, así que eso es todo lo que diré.

** Lo que pasa es que siempre se ha comentado que ustedes tienen como un mundo aparte, y que no se mezclan mucho con los demás actores, dicen que son un poco antisociales **

r.- no es eso, lo que pasa es que no se nos da eso de ir a muchas fiestas y con respecto a los amigos, bueno somos muy selectivos en ese campo, no por ser antisociales, es que yo prefiero a los amigos de siempre, esos que han estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, es por eso que nuestro grupo de amigos son los mismos amigos que he tenido desde niña, desde antes de ser conocida, fueron ellos los que siempre me han apoyado en los momentos más tristes y en los más felices, además ellos son muy recelosos de su privacidad y con Antonio se llevan de maravilla, así que cuando nos juntamos lo hacemos en privado y lo pasamos de maravilla.

**¿ Y cómo se han tomado el hecho de grabar escenas eróticas siendo pareja?**

r.- la verdad es que en un principio nos costó bastante, cuando hicimos la saga solamente en la última parte tuvimos escenas candentes por decirlo de alguna manera, pero nunca al extremo de mostrar mucha piel, ahora fue totalmente distinto, porque las escenas son bastantes hot, pero lo sobrellevamos bien y espero gusten.

**¿Por qué decidieron seguir trabajando juntos?**

r.- bueno lo que pasa es que el director nos quería a nosotros en concreto y no aceptó una negativa, es muy persuasivo y el guión nos encantó, lo discutimos y decidimos hacerlo, más que nada para dejar de lado un poco el rol de adolescentes románticos.

**Pero no se puede negar que el papel de vampiro de Antonio fue demasiado sexy y romántico.**

r.- Oh por supuesto, sigo afirmando que Antonio es el vampiro más sexy que se ha visto, pero les aseguro que en este nuevo proyecto se van a quedar con la boca abierta, más que antes jajajaja.

Edward leía letra a letra la entrevista y se comía con los ojos las fotografías de Bella, es que simplemente era hermosa y misteriosa, mostraban también algunas fotografías modelando, otras de la película y otras en un café o restaurant junto al chico vampiro del momento, el tal Antonio, la verdad es que se veían bastante cómodos juntos, comiendo, bebiendo una cerveza, fumando un cigarrillo, llegando en moto juntos al estudio y se veían muy felices.

A pesar de que la periodista trató de ahondar en el tema familiar Isabella no soltó mucha prenda, sólo se refirió a su familia de acogida como personas maravillosas que le enseñaron el significado de familia, respeto y amor incondicional. Ah, ahí cuadraba todo, ella había tenido una familia de acogida, ya le parecía raro a Edward que se refiera en términos de amor y admiración por su real familia, ellos eran personas despreciables que a pesar de ser Isabella una niña caprichosa, mentirosa y promiscua no merecía el trato que su familia le dio en esos años, por lo menos parecía que había encontrado felicidad y estabilidad después de todo, pero árbol que crece torcido…..en fin, esa ya no era problema de él, pobres tontos los que estaban al lado de esa zorra problemática y traidora.

Al terminar de leer la entrevista se enteró de otros datos que ella no contestó, pero que la periodista volvió a remarcar de entrevistas anteriores, como por ejemplo que antes de dedicarse a ser modelo ella había trabajado como mesera en un restaurant y anterior a ese trabajo había tenido varios parecidos, como cajera en supermercado, vendiendo productos por catálogos y otros más, según parece a pesar de tener su familia de acogida con excelente situación económica ella nunca había querido ser una mantenida y desde que la habían acogido había trabajado duro por contribuir en algo lo que le daban, la maldita cría ahora era esforzada, quizás había aprendido la lección y ya no quería aprovecharse de hombres adinerados para arreglar su penosa situación económica.

A pesar de todo el odio que Edward le profesaba por su pasado en cierta forma se alegraba que le estuviera yendo bien, al fin y al cabo las personas pueden redimirse, pero de ella dudaba aún, en fin, ya había leído lo que quería saber y ya no debería ser un problema para él, ese problema lo dejó atrás cuando ella lo engañó y él se tuvo que ir del país para curar sus heridas, le había tomado seis malditos años llegar donde estaba y eso gracias a su gran esfuerzo y trabajo que realizó esos seis años en Italia, ahora llevaba apenas dos meses de vuelta en el país y lo que menos pensaba era recibir ese tipo de noticia.

Pero como siempre práctico Edward arrojó la revista a la basura, se duchó, prendió el reproductor de música y se acostó a descansar, si, esa vida le gustaba y ya mañana la retomaría como siempre, llenándose de trabajo para no pensar en el pasado.

Pero sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alejado del pasado y ahora presente flaquearon a las pocas horas y se encontró frente a su portátil buscando información de esa perra.

Al googlear el nombre aparecieron millones de entradas donde se hablaba de ella. Hizo click en la primera entrada y allí se hablaba de los comienzos de Isabella como modelo, rescatando el enorme esfuerzo y tesón que ella había puesto para ganarse un espacio entre las modelos más famosas y destacadas del momento, tomando las clases respectivas para poder dominar la pasarela y conquistar el mundo. Desde el primer desfile oficial que hizo no pasó desapercibida para los grandes diseñadores ni para el público, ya que su figura llamó enormemente la atención, ya que no se caracterizaba por ser la modelo esquelética que dominaban el rubro, ella era fina y esbelta, pero con curvas prominentes y con su cara de ángel había conquistado el mercado.

Le llovían ofertas de las mejores casas de diseñadores, pero decían que se destacaba también por ser muy hábil en los negocios y manejaba su carrera muy bien, no se le conocía por ser fiestera o andar metida en chismes, decían que antes del noviazgo con Antonio Vulturi, ni siquiera se le conocía pareja y nunca había sido vista envuelta en ningún tipo de comentarios malos.

Destacaban también que era su tesón por sacar adelante a sus pequeños hijos siendo madre soltera a tan temprana edad, ya que había dado a luz a mellizos cuando tenía 14 años.

Los ojos de Edward casi salieron de sus órbitas al leer esa noticia, ella si había estado embarazada, no había sido mentira, mierda, mierda, mierda, esa pendeja era madre y de mellizos.

Edward se empezó a pasear de un lado a otro y me mecía el cabello desesperado, la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, sabía que ese embarazo había sido una posibilidad, pero nunca pensó que su traición llegara tan lejos.

Cuando ella le contó años atrás que estaba embarazada, no lo había querido creer y pensó que era otra mentira de ella para amarrarlo a su vida y sacarle más dinero, pero de verdad había quedado embarazada, entonces era verdad lo que su hermana le había dicho, que Isabella era una zorra y se había cansado de engañarlo con cuanto tipo se le ponía por delante, seguramente alguno de esos amantes la había preñado y la muy maldita había querido hacerle creer que esos bastardos eran hijos suyos, menos mal que Alice y Tanya, la hermana de Isabella le habían prevenido de sus planes con anticipación y cuando ella fue a darle la noticia de su supuesta paternidad él la había mandado a la mierda, mocosa infernal le había roto el puto corazón con esa noticia, él se había negado a creer lo que le habían contado de ella, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un maldito error, pero cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada todo calzó a la perfección, ella era una zorra y lo había engañado, a pesar de todo él aún creía que lo de su supuesto embarazo fuera mentira y que ella sólo lo quería atrapar en un matrimonio, pero ahora estaba la confirmación de que si lo había engañado, quizás con cuantos tipos se había metido para quedarse preñada mientras ellos mantenían una relación, carajo. Incluso se había acostado con Jasper quien en ese entonces era novio de su hermana Alice y su mejor amigo, ja, amigo, el muy bastardo le rompió el corazón a su querida hermana metiéndose con Isabella.

Edward sentía nuevamente que se le rompía el corazón y todo por culpa de esa zorra.

No quiso seguir leyendo y mandó contra la pared el portátil. Necesitaba calmarse y sacar la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo, prendió el móvil y llamó a una de sus amiguitas, necesitaba sexo urgente para desquitar el odio que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, al tercer timbre la mujer del otro lado le contestó.

- Edward querido te he extrañado tanto

- No soy tu querido, me he cansado de repetírtelo, es mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión, no estoy para aguantar niñerías

- No, no, no cuelgues, perdóname de verdad Edward no se volverá a repetir

- Eso espero, en media hora estoy por allá

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar confirmación o respuesta, él era así, sabía que Nadia estaría dispuesta, como siempre lo estaban las mujeres que frecuentaba.

Después del sexo rudo y desenfrenado con la sexy Nadia llegó a su departamento y con un vaso de whiskey en mano se fue al dormitorio a descansar, ya nada le atormentaría, esa mujer ya no era nada para él, Bella Swan se podía pudrir en el infierno y a él no le importaría.

Con ese pensamiento sombrío Edward se quedó dormido, pero sus sueños se revelaron en su contra mostrándole lo que tantos años había tratado de borrar.

Estaba de vacaciones en Forks, un pueblito donde a su familia le gustaba ir en esas fechas, a él no le gustaba, él prefería ir a Italia o a cualquier otra parte de vacaciones, por ese motivo era primera vez que iba, años anteriores viajaba de vacaciones donde sus primos o tíos que tenía en varias parte del mundo, pero este año Esme, su madre le había exigido que las pasaran juntos, ya que lo extrañaba mucho, ya que él estaba en la universidad y se había alejado del nido.

Así que se encontraba en un pueblo perdido en el mapa para darle gusto a su madre y hermana, pero estaba terriblemente aburrido y no conocía a nadie y extrañaba tener la libertad que tenía la estar lejos de su familia, ellas eran muy celosas y lo absorbían mucho, él en cambio era muy fiestero y era conocido en la universidad por tener muchas aventuras con cuanta mujer le interesaba.

Había invitado a su primo Marcos para que lo acompañara en sus vacaciones, pero aún no llegaba, así que salió a dar una vuelta para conocer los alrededores. Su vuelta fue fructífera, conoció a varias jovencitas que no se habían cortado a la hora de coquetearle y él ni tonto ni perezoso les había coqueteado también, por fin empezaba sus vacaciones, las chicas del pueblo eran lindas y se veían ligeras de cascos, era absolutamente perfecto.

Al llegar a casa descubrió que su primo había llegado y en compañía de su hermana Jane, los tres hacían se hacían buena compañía y era excelentes para fiestear al igual que él.

Esa noche salieron los tres a un concurrido Pub, estaban haciendo la fila para entrar cuando escuchó una conversación de los chicos que estaba detrás de él en la fila.

- No hay peros que valgan, perdiste en el juego y debes pagar el reto ¿o tienes miedo pequeña? – decía un joven

- Miedo te va a dar de la patada en el culo que te voy a dar si no dejas de decirme pequeña y voy a pagar el reto, siempre cumplo y no le tengo miedo a nada – Edward sin mirar hacia atrás quedó maravillado con la voz de la muchacha y con el coraje que mostraba en pagar esa apuesta o reto.

- Jajajaja, no se porque sigues jugando con nosotros, siempre pierdes jajajaja, además no olvides que debes lograr que algún tipo de regale un trago, pero sin hablar con él, no debes pedirlo

- Si, si, si, eso está claro, ahora deja de dar instrucciones, que yo se como pagar el reto y te tragarás las palabras.

- Ok, no te enojes fierecita, vamos, la fila está avanzando, párate erguida o se darán cuenta que eres menor de edad y no te dejarán entrar

- De eso nada, ya verás que no tendré problemas para entrar.

Al llegar a la entrada Edward quedó rezagado esperando a ver si la muchacha del reto lograba pasar, pero no logró ver nada, al parecer ya había entrado y él se aventuró al interior del pub donde lo esperaban sus primos. Al sentarse pidieron cervezas y entre conversaciones había pasado una hora. La música era suave y buena y el ambiente relajado, estaba a punto de invitar a una chica que le coqueteaba desde la barra a sentarse en la mesa cuando la música se apagó, pero no prestó atención, seguía en la faena de conquista y de pronto una voz no muy bonita empezó a cantar, la verdad es que no se escuchaba nada bien, pero el jadeo que soltó su primo hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el escenario y casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas la chica que estaba cantando era realmente hermosa y al prestarle atención reconoció la voz, era la chica de la fila, la de la apuesta.

Siguió mirándola embelesado, no cantaba bien, pero se movía como una diosa por el pequeño escenario, de pronto empezó a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y quedó con un sexy top dejando el plano y apetecible vientre al aire, sus pantalones eran jeans azules a la cadera y estaban rotos en las rodillas, llevaba unas converse rojas y el cabello suelto y largo, después de esa inspección regresó su atención al rostro y descubrió que la muchacha lo estaba mirando fijamente con una ceja alzada, mierda, lo había descubierto mirándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne en exhibición, a la mierda, la chica era linda y esa noche sería suya, así que le sonrió como lo hacía para seducir, pero el seducido fue él, la chica le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía cantando y contorneando las caderas al ritmo de la música, carajo, se veía tan sensual y su pantalón se había achicado bastante en la entrepierna, nunca le había pasado algo así, siempre necesitaba contacto para esa reacción, pero esa muchacha sin contacto previo ya lo tenía encendido y deseoso de tenerla entre sus brazos. El nunca era demasiado exigente con las chicas que pasaban por su cama, pero esa en especial era muy hermosa, tenía carita de muñeca y era muy delgada, pero sus leves curvas lo estaban volviendo loco, no llevaba maquillaje y la verdad es que no lo necesitaba, se veía una chica sencilla, no como las que él acostumbraba frecuentar, no era de su círculo social, pero estaba tan caliente que no le importaba nada, no es que fuera clasista, pero las chicas de su círculo social eran tan pervertidas como él y nunca reclamaban nada, sabían como eran las cosas, eran tan cínicas como él, así que no habían problemas con escenitas de celos y toda esa mierda que Edward odiaba tanto.

Cuando la chica terminó de cantar se bajó del escenario y Edward recordó que alguien debía invitarle un trago para ganar el reto, era muy divertido la forma de entretenerse de la chica, hace años que él no jugaba a ese tipo de juegos, en fin.

Se paró de la mesa olvidándose por completo de sus primos y se dirigió a la barra que era donde se encontraba la chica, pidió un trago delicioso esperando que le gustara a su presa y se lo ofreció, ella le sonrió tímidamente y lo aceptó, pero no lo bebió.

- Gracias

- De nada preciosa – ella frunció el ceño al escuchar tal halago, pero no dijo nada

- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mmm, Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella

- Lindo nombre, como la dueña – ella se ruborizó y Edward quedó más fascinado todavía, de cerca era más linda aún y al acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo le embriagó el aroma de Bella, era delicioso y natural

- Mi nombre es Edward, mucho gusto Bella

- El gusto es mío, muchas gracias por el trago – apenas le dio una probadita y lo dejó en la barra – lo siento, pero debo irme

- No te vayas aún, es temprano, quédate un poco más – dijo Edward dándole su mejor sonrisa y ella quedó como paralizada por un momento

- Lo siento de verdad, pero debo irme, gracias de nuevo, adiós Edward

- Espera, dame tú número

- No

- ¿Por qué no? – él estaba confundido, nunca ninguna chica lo había rechazado

- Porque no te conozco

- Ya te dije que me llamaba Edward y para eso quiero que me des el número, para llamarte y conocerte

- Oh – ella se veía indecisa, pero le dio el número anotado en un papelito, cuando ella se iba él la tomó del brazo para darla vuelta para despedirse, pero no la besó en la mejilla, le dio un beso en la boca, un beso suave que no fue respondido, pero a Edward no le importó, ella sabía de maravilla y cuando la soltó ella estaba tan ruborizada y tan avergonzada que salió corriendo.

- Te llamaré preciosa – le gritó Edward

Cuando llegó a la mesa estaba como en las nubes, esa chica era maravillosa y luego sería de él, ella le había interesado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero tonto no era y no pensaba enamorarse, pero si se la llevaría a la cama, ese cuerpo delicioso sería suyo.

Despertó sobresaltado por los recuerdos que le había mostrado su sueño, maldita sea, ni dormido se podía sacar a esa mujercita de la cabeza. Miró la hora, eran las 5 de la madrugada.

Frustrado se fue a duchar y se preparó para ir a la oficina, ya era imposible seguir durmiendo.

dejen sus reviews

cariños. Sandra


	3. Chapter 3

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste.

CAPÍTULO II.-

Al llegar a la oficina le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no estaba de humor para nada, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y era su refugio desde hace años, lo cual no le extrañaba que en todos esos años no se hubiera enterado de la vida de Isabella, a parte de haberse ido del país se había encerrado en sus estudios primero y posteriormente en su trabajo, no iba al cine, casi no hacía vida social, además a sus mujeres la visitaba en sus casas o las citaba en algún hotel y después de desfogarse se marchaba sin decir nada, esa era la vida que había adoptado y no pensaba dejarla, menos por los recuerdos y la reciente aparición de Bella Swan.

Se enfrascó en proyectos hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó, pero hambre no tenía y no pensaba salir de la oficina hasta que oscureciera, así que siguió revisando el último proyecto que tenía entre manos, era verdaderamente bueno en lo que hacía y estaba muy orgulloso de ser uno de los mejores arquitectos del mundo, además tenía su propia empresa heredada de su fallecido padre y desde que había asumido el control la empresa estaba generando más dinero del que alguna vez generó.

Seguía revisando los papeles de un terreno que había adquirido donde construiría condominios elegantes, el terreno estaba cerca de un bosque, era muy precioso y los bosquejos estaban finalizados, en dos semanas más iría con el grupo de trabajo para empezar a organizar los pasos a seguir.

Casi una hora después estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la oficina se abrió y entró su hermana como un vendaval.

- ¿Ahora si me explicarás qué ocurrió ayer?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo Edward alzando una ceja

- Porque soy tu hermana y me preocupas – dijo la mujer con sus manos en la cadera

- Eres insoportable, no quiero hablar del asunto

- Dime o le diré a mamá y sabes bien que se pondrá mal si te ve con ese aspecto.

- Está bien, ayer Jane dejó de casualidad una revista de farándula en mi escritorio y….

Alice palideció al instante, ella había dejado bien claro a los empleados que estaba estrictamente prohibido llevar revistas de ese tipo, y lo que más temía se había hecho realidad, seguramente Edward descubrió a Isabella ya que desde que se hizo famosa sale en todas las revistas, mierda, ella sabía que el secreto no lo podría guardar para siempre, pero no pensó que saldría tan pronto a la luz, ahora comprendía el estado de su hermano y veía que prontamente toda la verdad saldría a la luz y ella sería la única perjudicada, él jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo, maldita Bella Swan.

- bueno en esa revista salía Isabella Swan

- oh – dijo Alice, no hallaba que más decir

- no te hagas la sorprendida, se perfectamente que tú sabías en que andaba esa zorra, es imposible que no supieras sus pasos

- lo sabía, es por eso que estaban prohibidas las revistas en la empresa, no quería que te enteraras aún, estás recién llegado como para enterarte de esa mujer

- fue tan raro Alice, verla de esa manera, haber leído sobre su vida, sobre su novio, pero lo que más me impactó fue saber que tiene dos hijos

- lo se, la muy perra si se había quedado embarazada, pero escúchame Edward, nunca, bajo ningún concepto te acerques a ella, debes seguir con tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no la busques, no indagues en su vida, sólo te causará más daño, al fin y al cabo te engañó, se embarazó y te quería meter esos bastardos como hijos tuyos.

- Lo se, tengo perfectamente claro que la quiero lo más alejada posible de mi vida, esa mujer no significa nada para mi, nada.

- Me alegra, espero que cumplas, además ella tiene juguetito nuevo –

Alice no creía mucho en las palabras de su hermano, él siempre había tenido una debilidad espantosa con la chica Swan y pensaba que era preferible que su hermano jamás hubiera vuelto la país, pero ella seguiría luchando para que ellos nunca se encontraran, no podían verse, no ahora, no era nada conveniente.

- Alice ahora me retiro ya terminé el trabajo y no he comido nada y estoy hambriento, dale saludos a mamá, dile que pronto iré a verla

Así salió de la empresa Edward, cansado, hambriento y aunque no lo reconociera una parte de él deseaba llegar a la soledad de su casa y seguir buscando información de cierta castaña.

Esa noche fue productiva, había leído varias entrevistas y noticias antiguas y así había echado otra mirada a la vida de Isabella, sus comienzos como modelo, las ofertas que le llovían por ser la más hermosa, además tomaba los trabajos más riesgosos y que otras modelos rechazaban, como sesiones de fotos en condiciones peligrosas y arriesgadas y nunca, pero nunca se quejaba, los fotógrafos la amaban porque nunca ponía problemas y era muy fácil trabajar con ella.

De sus hijos no había encontrado nada, ninguna fotografía, ya que ella mantenía un hermetismo con ese tema, nunca hablaba de ellos y nunca dejaba que los fotografiaran, sólo hablaba de su trabajo y nada más, inclusive en un principio cuando la relacionaron amorosamente con Antonio lo negaban arduamente, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudieron ocultar su romance y aunque en su momento nunca lo confirmaron abiertamente no lo siguieron negando y dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, eran pareja pero no hablaban de sus intimidades como se acostumbra entre los personajes de la farándula.

En una entrevista que le hicieron a los padres de él, ellos dejaron muy en claro que adoraban a Isabella y para ellos no era ningún impedimento que ella fuera madre soltera y tan joven, ellos decían que la admiraban como madre y ya habían conocido a sus hijos y eran adorables como la madre y estaban muy contentos con ella como novia de su hijo, que por cierto a él le había costado enormemente conquistarla, pero que ahora estaban felices y ellos como padres esperaban que pronto la relación formalizara en matrimonio.

Con respecto a esta entrevista le preguntaron a Isabella y Antonio y ellos herméticos como siempre no dieron ninguna declaración y sólo rieron con los comentarios de sus padres.

La familia de acogida de Isabella eran muy conocidos en el medio, pero tampoco hablaban mucho de ella, sólo para referirse a su trabajo y lo orgullosos que estaban de su hija y sus logros. La hermana Rosalie Hale era conocida en el medio por ser una de las empresarias más conocidas por sus perfumes exclusivos y de la cual Isabella era la imagen. De su hermano Jhon Hale sólo decía que era conocido por trabajar en efectos especiales de alta tecnología y por ser muy allegado a Isabella.

Diseñadores hablaban maravillas de Isabella, era responsable, carismática, joven y muy trabajadora, bla, bla, bla, parecía que hablaban de una santa.

Isabella Hale : estaba dentro de las 50 personas más influyentes del mundo, la modelo mejor pagada, actriz mejor pagada, tres años consecutivos elegida la mujer más sexy del mundo, el mejor cuerpo, mejores pechos, la mejor actriz de la generación, cuatro premios en mtv movie awards a la mejor actriz por la saga vampírica y esperando la próxima premiación por la última película de la saga.

Los logros de Isabella eran muchos más de lo que la mente de Edward podía captar, en dos años había filmado las cinco películas de la saga vampírica, además de su trabajo como modelo.

Llegó a una de las primeras entrevistas cuando recién se hizo conocida en el modelaje y encontró una entrevista interesante, la periodista había recibido información de su pueblo natal y había viajado a entrevistar a las personas que conocían la infancia de la modelo en ascenso.

Así el mundo se había enterado del embarazo precoz de Isabella, de lo que sus padres le habían echo, datos que Edward no manejaba muy bien, sólo sabía que ellos la habían echado de la casa y no la habían apoyado, pero leer esa entrevista le aclaró más sobre su vida.

Los padres la habían echado después de golpearla, la hermana la había insultado en plena calle y así los vecinos se habían enterado que ella estaba embarazada siendo una niña apenas.

Los vecinos contaban que era desolador verla moratada, insultada y despreciada, sus amigos en ese entonces la habían ayudado y le habían dado una camioneta para que se fuera del pueblo, ella se había marchado con lo que llevaba puesto, sin dinero, sin amor y lastimada.

En el pueblo la recordaban como una joven maravillosa que siempre había sufrido humillaciones, relataban que desde pequeña lloraba porque su estatura no era la apropiada para la edad que tenía, ella siempre había sido demasiado alta y delgada, lo que conllevó a que sus compañeros se burlaran constantemente, por lo que ella tenía amigos unos años mayores a ella, algunos de esos amigos decían que ella era muy animada, pero que se daban cuenta que sufría por los desprecios de sus padres y hermana.

Sobre el padre de sus hijos nadie decía saber nada, solamente decían que ella no tenía novio, lo cual fue extraño que quedara embarazada, una de sus amigas decía que chico que la había embarazado era un completo patán que la había engañado y después la había despreciado, pero no quiso decir nombre alguno, sólo dijo que esperaba que se pudriera en el infierno por dejar lastimada a su amiga y dejar solos a sus bebés.

Seguía leyendo y cada cosa que aparecía era más terrible, ella verdaderamente la había pasado mal, era un cría cuando eso ocurrió y lo había afrontado con valentía, pero en fin, ella se lo había buscado, ella solita había planeado todo para quitarle dinero.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que prendía el televisor o compraba una revista aparecía ella, en la televisión era muy solicitada y la invitaban a programas para hablar de la película que estaban filmando, ella se veía tan hermosa y natural que cuando Edward la miraba se quedaba sin aliento, seguía sus movimientos y reconocía varios desde aquella época, como por ejemplo cuando se ponía nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior y se ruborizaba, se notaba a través de la pantalla y a Edward le recorría una ola gigantesca de deseo.

El trabajo en la oficina ya no le absorbía la mente por completo como antes y él se desesperaba, deseaba volver a su cause, pero le era imposible, se repetía una y otra vez que alejaría a esa mujer de su mente, pero a cada rato revisaba Internet o compraba revistas para saber más de ella, estaba obsesionado, pero la odiaba cada vez más, por volverlo débil, por seguir burlándose de él, por seguir pensando en ella.

Alice estaba también preocupada, muy preocupada en realidad, esa maldita mujer estaba entrando nuevamente a sus vidas y ella no hallaba como quitarla nuevamente del medio, ahora no era la muchachita ingenua que creía que Alice era su amiga del alma, además ahora tenía recursos, era rica, famosa, poderosa y no permitiría que la lastimaran nuevamente, además Isabella sabía perfectamente que ella la había traicionado, que ella había armado todo, ella era su perdición, si ella hablaba todos sus planes se iban a la mierda y su hermano la odiaría por siempre.

Había llegado el día de visitar el terreno, Edward junto a una comitiva fueron al lugar, eran las 05:00 am. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el lugar lleno de personas, vehículos, cámaras, luces y un montón de cosas más, cuando fue a pedir una explicación se acordó que le habían pedido permiso un mes antes para tomar unas fotografías y filmar un comercial, Edward frunció la frente, se le había olvidado por completo el asunto, pero ya estaban allí y no iba a pedirles a su grupo de trabajo que volvieran otro día, así que tendría que apañársela para ver el lugar y no interferir con la grabación, además él se iría antes de que la grabación terminara.

Empezó a recorrer el lugar con su gente, mostrando planos y dando las especificaciones necesarias al proyecto.

El frío era horroroso y estando tan abrigado no impedía que el frío se colara en su cuerpo, el vapor salía de su boca y deseaba beber un chocolate caliente y estar acostado durmiendo, pero trabajo era trabajo.

Se estaba acercando al lago casi congelado que se encontraba en el lugar cuando….

BELLA POV

Si que hacía frío, pero este era mi trabajo, pero hacía tanto frío que me estaba congelando y eso que aún no entraba en el lago, eso dolería hasta la muerte.

Percy se acercó a mi lado para dar los últimos retoques al maquillaje especial que llevaba, acomodó mi cabello y me miró.

- estupenda como siempre querida, verás que las fotos y el comercial quedarán bárbaros

- eso espero, no quiero estar mucho tiempo metida en ese lago congelándome el trasero

- jajajaja ¿es acaso eso una queja querida?, sería la primera vez

- sabes que no, pero no impide que tenga frío

- ya has trabajado con Peter, conocen sus formas de trabajar, así que no demorarán tanto, además te estaré esperando con chocolate caliente y tu baño calientito.

- Eres un cielo querido

- Hablando de querido ¿cómo está tu hombre?

- Bien, debe estar por llegar

- Te envidio muchacha ese hombre tuyo es un cielo, un sexy cielo

- Ey, que me pongo celosa

- Jajajajaja, ese hombre no tiene ojos si no es para ti, además lamentablemente es completamente macho

- Sip.

- Ya vamos querida a congelarse el trasero divino que dios te dio.

Salimos de la carpa que se había armado y cubierta solamente con un albornoz blanco salimos a la intemperie.

El comercial era complejo, especialmente porque yo tendría que sumergirme en el lago que estaba casi completamente congelado, la línea del comercial era mostrar a la diosa del hielo emergiendo del lago cual divinidad y llevando consigo la nueva fragancia de Rosalie Hale, mi hermana y que se lanzaría en las próximas semanas.

Llevaba solamente un vestido celeste ceñido a mi cuerpo hasta la cadera, de allí hacia abajo el faldón estaba hecho tiras dejando mis piernas descubiertas completamente, el busto en un escote de muerte dejando mis pechos casi al descubierto y mis pies descalzos.

El maquillaje era sencillo y muy bonito y por supuesto especial para el agua, el peinado era más complicado, con una coronilla de pelo alrededor de mi frente, el resto suelto y muy alborotado, llevaba además adornos que simulaban hielo y le daban luminosidad.

La hora había llegado, teníamos que aprovechar que estaba por amanecer y eso era indispensable, aprovecharíamos el amanecer.

Vi de refilón que se acercaba Antonio corriendo en mi dirección, sonreí, era tan hermoso y lo amaba tanto, era mi cielo personal, había sido una suerte tremenda que estuviera en mi vida, a veces me costaba creer que me amara tanto como yo a él y con todos mis problemas, él era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

- preciosa, simplemente cada vez más preciosa – murmuró dándome un pequeño beso para no arruinar el maquillaje

- hermoso tú mi sexy novio

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si, sólo estoy esperando la orden

- Te estaré esperando allí, viéndote mi diosa

- Diosa congelada hasta los huesos

- Mmm, yo podría darte calor luego, mi novia ha dicho que soy bueno en eso

- Más que bueno amor, eres espectacular, pero dejémoslo para la noche, sino Percy se enfadará, después tengo las otras tomas y no creo que le guste que su modelo se arranque para tener sexo salvaje con el novio sexy que él codicia jajaja

- Eres graciosa cielo – me besó nuevamente y se fue a su lugar.

Me avisaron que todo estaba listo y me acerqué al lago, me saqué el albornoz y las pantuflas que protegían mis pies, hacía frío, mucho frío.

Me dieron las instrucciones y me fui metiendo lentamente en el lago hasta mojar mi busto, mierrrrda, se sentía como miles de cuchillos atravesando mi cuerpo.

EDWARD POV

Era ella, santísima mierda era ella, no podía creerlo, seis putos años sin saber nada de ella y ahora la veo a pocos metros de distancia, me olvidé de todo, del grupo que me acompañaba, del odio que sentía por ella, se borró todo, sólo la veía a ella caminando hacia el lago ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer allí?, se sacó el albornoz que llevaba y unas pantuflas y carajo la visión era divina, era incluso más hermosa en persona que en las revistas y en la televisión, parecía una diosa, su cabello largo, su escaso vestido, maquillaje perfecto, Dios ese cuerpo perfecto, toda perfecta, toda una divinidad.

Sin darme cuenta me acerqué y quedé perplejo cuando la vi sumergirse en el lago, esa mierda estaba congelada y ella como si nada, empezaron darle las instrucciones y ella sólo sonreía.

El comercial empezó a rodar, y las fotografías disparaban capturando distintos ángulos, el amanecer empezó a despuntar y la luz hacía todo más mágico, el comercial era de perfume, porque ella salió a superficie con una botellita de perfume en sus manos, la manera en que se movía era preciosa, aunque ella siempre se movió como bailarina, pero ahora sus pasos eran más marcados, sus piernas se veían perfectas, largas, torneadas, maravillosas, sus pechos wow, eran más grandes y hermosos de lo que recordaba. Todo su cuerpo era distinto, claro, cuando la conocí era apenas una niña, pero ahora era toda una mujer y qué mujer.

Se acercó a la orilla y mostró coquetamente el perfume.

El comercial terminó, pero la sesión de fotos se extendió un poco más, era increíble verla moverse de esa manera, pareciera que estaba en pleno verano, su cara no demostraba el terrible frío que cargaba, sonreía, se movía, hacía poses muy sugerentes y yo estaba completamente idiotizado, menos mal que mi chaqueta era larga y cubría mi ingle sino se vería marcada la tremenda erección que me gastaba, la sangre bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, notaba mi respiración más rápida y entrecortada, ella provocada eso, hacía seis años que no me sentía de esta manera, esta reacción sólo lo provocaba ella y con los años creo que se ha intensificado el deseo que estoy experimentando en este momento, carajo, sólo con verla quiero tenerla nuevamente en mi cama, pero no es posible, esa mujer traidora jamás tocará mi cama nuevamente, mierda, mierda, mierda, maldita bruja hechicera.

-x-

La sesión de fotos estaba quedando fantástica y Bella tenía una dinámica de trabajo muy buena con el fotógrafo quien gritaba

- alza la mano preciosa, si así, pon el pie en alto, eso, así, dame más calor nena, ladea la cabeza, estira las manos, suaviza la mirada.

Las últimas fotos se llevaron a cabo arriba de un pequeño montículo de hielo, a Bella le rociaron algo en las piernas y brazos y Edward odió profundamente al joven que llevaba a cabo la tarea, seguramente era para que no se quemara la piel al contacto con el hielo, carajo, pero es que esa niña no tenía límites ¿cómo es posible que trabaje de esa manera?, francamente ahora comprendía Edward el arduo trabajo que conlleva ser modelo, antes pensaba que eran mujeres que se divertían en la pasarela luciendo vestiditos y ganando plata por hacer prácticamente nada, pero ver a Isabella en estos momentos se daba cuenta del trabajo y el tesón que tenían que tener esas mujeres tan hermosas y deseadas, no era fácil y sobretodo se acordó del artículo donde se decía que Isabella estaba acostumbrada a llevar a cabo este tipo de sesiones, pero nunca, nunca pensó que fuera a ser así, casi le daba pena la arpía montada ahora en ese pedazo de hielo modelando y luciendo tan espectacular que si no hubiera visto el desarrollo de la sesión no hubiera pensado nunca del esfuerzo que hacía ella para verse natural y sonriente.

A los minutos acabó la sesión de fotos y tuvieron que bajar en brazos a Isabella, ya que estaba muy extenuada y el frío había entumecido sus extremidades tambaleándose arriba del hielo y cayendo de rodillas, Edward quedó inmóvil ante lo que ocurrió, mierda, ella se veía tan adolorida, tan niña ahora en brazos de un joven quien la cargaba como si fuera una muñequita rota y desmadejada, se acercó un poco a la carpa donde llevaron a Isabella y vió cuando la sumergieron en una especie de tina con agua caliente, ella tiritaba de frío y ahora que la veía más de cerca se daba cuenta de la cara de dolor y del color casi azuloso de su piel, le sacaron el vestido y quedó en bikini y se sumergió con un pequeño gemido de dolor, siguió rezagado mirando cómo ella entraba en calor lentamente, a los segundos llegó un tipo, si, era el novio de Isabella, corrió a su lado agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella, a Edward le dio unos celos tremendos cuando el tipo besó desesperado a la castaña.

- Bella, por Dios, me diste un susto tremendo, no me dijiste que la sesión sería tan extrema y tan larga, pudiste sufrir hipotermia, por favor promete que nunca más harás algo así

- Antonio, no fue para tanto, ya estoy acostumbrada, además es mi trabajo

- No, lo prometiste, dijiste que dejarías de modelar, por favor amor, tomas muchos riesgos, ya no es necesario, antes lo tuviste que hacer para poder tener dinero para tus pequeños, pero ahora ya tienes, ya los sacaste adelante y casi sola…

- Si amor, lo dejaré, pero antes tengo que cumplir con los contratos que ya tenía firmado hasta este año y lo sabes bien, sólo quedan unas pocas sesiones y ahora anda a trabajar amor, yo tengo que quedarme para la siguiente sesión

- Bella, dijiste que sería solamente ésta por hoy

- Si, pero quiero terminar todo hoy para poder arreglar las cosas de los niños para el viaje.

- Ok, ahora me tengo que ir, pero por favor cuídate, no te expongas más, sabes que me mata que tengas que hacer todo esto

- Ok, ahora dame esa taza de chocolate que dejó Percy

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo amor.

Edward no perdía palabra o movimiento que hacía Isabella y su noviecito, estaba furioso, celoso, preocupado por ella, todo por ella, él que nunca se preocupaba por ninguna mujer, ahora lo estaba.

El tipejo se fue y Edward siguió observando, un muchacho entró y la sacó del agua, la abrigó y entre risas tomaron otra taza de chocolate caliente.

El tal Percy le dio una mirada a Isabella analizando su cara y luego abrió rápidamente el albornoz.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, estás lastimada

- Calla Percy, no es nada, sólo un raspón

- Como que no es nada, mira, te has dado un buen golpe en la rodilla mujer terca, se te pondrá horrible y además está sangrando

- No sangra, además tengo que terminar la sesión

- No, esto acaba acá mismo, debes descansar, casi te mueres de frío allá afuera, debes recuperar fuerzas y distender los músculos.

- Ya me encuentro bien, carajo Percy déjame hacer mi puto trabajo y dedícate al tuyo

- Precisamente este es mi trabajo, cuidarte, velar por que estés cómoda, tranquila y no tomes riesgos innecesarios

- No discutamos por favor Percy, no me gusta estar disgustada contigo, eres un gran amigo, pero sabes bien que así es mi trabajo y no me discutas

- Vale, vale, ¿se enojó mucho tu hombre?

- No, estaba preocupado, pero sabes que él no se enoja conmigo

- Más perfecto no puede ser, si alguna vez terminan yo lo consolaría encantado

- Oh, eso no pasará, estamos muy bien, mejor que nunca

- Sobretodo ahora que piensas dejar el modelaje

- Sip, lo dejaré y me dedicaré a los filmes, pero sobretodo a mis bebés

- ¿y cómo están mis sobrinos regalones?

- Muy bien y felices, pasado mañana nos vamos a filmar y los llevo conmigo

- Bueno princesa, ahora a vestirte para la otra sesión.

Edward seguía escondido escuchando y no le gustó nada lo que escuchó, ella seguía tan terca como siempre y una ráfaga de admiración entró en su endurecido corazón, ella era esforzada, terca, pero esforzada.

Se fue de allí, era peligroso que siguiera tan cerca, no era su intención dejarse ver por esa mujer, trató de buscar a las personas que estaban con él, se acordó que venía acompañado, pero al llegar al lugar en donde los dejó no encontró a nadie.

Se quedó oculto tras un árbol y esperó a que la nueva sesión empezara.

Cerca del mediodía Isabella salió de la carpa y estaba nuevamente espectacular.

BELLA POV.

Era raro, a pesar de saber que estaba lleno de personas pendiente de lo que hacía me sentía observada y definitivamente no era una sensación agradable, me sentía oprimida, sofocada, miré disimuladamente alrededor pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal, la gente era la misma, pero la sensación era rara y la venía sintiendo desde que entré en el lago temprano por la mañana y no se me había quitado en ningún momento, raro de verdad.

La segunda sesión de fotos y comercial no era tan extrema como la anterior, pero igualmente era riesgosa, si no tenía cuidado podría dañarme, a parte de que la rodilla me dolía horrores, pero nunca he sido quejica así que tenía que aguantarme.

Para esta sesión el maquillaje y el vestuario era completamente diferente y más agresivo, ahora el concepto era de salvaje al igual que el nombre del perfume y la sesión sería con un modelo, serían subidas de tono pero no estaba nerviosa, Paul, el modelo que me acompañaría era un excelente profesional y no era la primer vez que trabajábamos juntos.

Nos movilizamos adentrándonos en el bosque, me sentía muy nerviosa, otra vez esa sensación extraña.

Nos ubicamos y me acomodaron el arnés que utilizaría, ya que en esta ocasión tendría que dar el aspecto de estar saltando, casi volando a través de los árboles.

El arnés por supuesto sería borrado una vez que editaran el material.

-0-

Aún oculto Edward se había trasladado hacia la nueva locación y veía los movimientos que realizaba Isabella, parece que ahora la sesión sería con un modelo y estaban terminando de acomodar todo el aparataje.

Cuando llegó Isabella quedó nuevamente anonadado, ahora lucía extremadamente sensual, maquillada de forma felina, con la melena alborotada y con detalles de hojas en el cabello, su ropa nuevamente era escasa, ahora vestía un tipo de faldita corta y nuevamente hecha jirones, un top que apenas le tapaban los pechos, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias bajas tipo romanas, en conjunto se veía como una criatura salvaje y sexy, tremendamente sexy.

Le acomodaron un arnés y empezó la sesión.

Quedó nuevamente con la boca abierta, Isabella corría por el bosque escapando de algo, con la ayuda del arnés subió rápidamente a un árbol y se quedó agazapada como una fiera a punto de atacar desde los aires, se veía tan sensual en esa pose salvaje que nuevamente la erección se hizo presente.

Cuando llegó el modelo bajo el árbol empezó a rodearlo, buscaba su presa, sabía que estaba arriba del árbol y no la dejaría escapar, la quería para él. En ese momento Isabella saltó desde el árbol en una pose animal y calló abrazada al modelo, el la agarró del trasero y así se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos, las piernas de ella rodeaban la cadera de él, maldición se veía tan, pero tan caliente que deseó ser él el que la tomaba de esa manera, a continuación se recostaron en el suelo, ella siempre arriba y simulaban el acto sexual, se olían, se lamían como animales y Edward estaba tan duro que le dolía la entrepierna.

El modelo levantó a Isabella y la estampó contra el árbol y ella se arqueaba ofreciendo sus senos al salvaje, él lamió lentamente la porción superior que se escapaba del minúsculo top y Edward casi se corrió como un imberbe, apretó los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se le quebraría. Isabella tomó fuertemente del cabello al salvaje hacia atrás y simulando un golpe en el pecho lo arrojó al suelo y con el arnés la subieron al árbol nuevamente y corrió el tramo de una rama larga que no era natural, luego saltó en picada al suelo y corrió nuevamente alejándose de su amante.

Mierda, era lo más erótico que Edward había presenciado y eso que sus amantes eran bastante sexys, pero Isabella había dejado la vara demasiado alta a la palabra sensualidad, femineidad, inocencia, y sexualidad, seguía siendo única, exquisita y arrebatadoramente una criatura sensual.

Chicas acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. como verán Bella no es como en otras historias, ella no esperói eternamente a Edward y tiene novio y si, hace el amor con él y lo ama de verdad, de a poco se va descubriendo toda la verdad y Edward sufrirá por lo que hizo. Bella es fuerte y no se dejará engatusar facilmente. ¿Qué les parece Alice mala?, siempre es buena y quise cambiar un poco, así que es mala.

muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, me hacen muy feliz. con respecto a los días en que subiré los capítulos, trataré de subirlos dos veces por semana y no se cuántos capítulos van a ser, ya que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha.

dejen sus reviews

cariños. Sandra


	4. Chapter 4

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO III.-

BELLA POV

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando llegué a la casa, estaba cansadísima y lo único que quería era dormir, pero mis meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por dos preciosos pequeños que salieron corriendo en mi dirección, me agaché y con los brazos abiertos los recibí, eran tan hermosos mis dos hijitos, me llenaron de besos y como pude los tomé en brazos y los llevé al sofá de la sala, allí nos hicimos hartos arrumacos, los amaba con toda mi alma, eran la razón de mi vida.

Ethan alzó la vista y me miró con esos ojitos verdes y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, era tan parecido a su padre, los dos, pero Ethan más, Sophie relataba cómo había sido su día, mientras Ethan seguía observándome, a veces parecía que mi hijo podía leer mi alma, al igual que su padre en el pasado, al menos eso pensaba entonces, pero mi hijo era tan inocente, tan puro y eso su padre nunca fue.

- Mami ¿te encuentras bien? – Ethan me miraba y me perdí en sus rasgos, cabello castaño claro y toques cobrizos, ojos verdes, facciones finas, nariz recta, pestañas largas y curvadas, era el vivo retrato de él.

- Ella se encuentra bien, por que está con nosotros – dijo Sophie rodando los ojos, ella también era muy parecida a su padre, pero había heredado rasgos míos, su cabello también era cobrizo, ojos verdes, pero su nariz era como la mía, al igual que mi boca, era una preciosidad, mi princesita.

- Mis amores estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada, pero vamos a comer algo y luego vemos televisión un ratito.

- Yupiiii, eres la mejor mami.

Después de ver televisión y regalonear con mis bebés arreglé las maletas, ya que faltaban dos días para el viaje, iríamos a Seattle a hacer unas tomas para la película y estaríamos allí alrededor de una semana grabando, por lo cual me llevaba a mis niños conmigo, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo separada de ellos, además allí estarían cómodos y con la ayuda de Percy y Antonio ellos estarían acompañados y bien.

Sophie trataba con indiferencia a Antonio, en cambio Ethan lo adoraba, eran muy distintos en ese aspecto, en el fondo Sophie aún esperaba que su verdadero padre venga a visitarla y pedirle perdón por habernos abandonado, en cambio Ethan no quiere ni oír hablar de su padre, dice que lo odia y nunca le perdonaría el abandono, además está seguro que su padre nunca volverá y menos a pedirles perdón. Es muy duro oír hablar a tus hijos así, pero desde muy pequeños mostraron una inteligencia y agudeza que desde el principio me fue imposible no hablarles de su padre, cuando empezaron a hablar y razonar preguntaban bastante por él, así que un día conversé con ellos y les dije que su padre estaba lejos, cuando empezaron a preguntar el motivo les dije que lo nuestro no había funcionado y habíamos terminado nuestra relación y que él nunca creyó que yo estaba embarazada de él, aunque yo nunca le di motivos para que él desconfiara, no me quedó de otra que hablarles con la verdad, ya que hoy día los niños son más inteligentes que antes y no me gusta mentirles en ningún sentido, ellos lo tomaron con mucha pena, pero Ethan pronto asumió el rol masculino en la casa, casi parece mi papá y me duele que asuma esa responsabilidad, me gustaría que fuera más niño, más inocente, en cambio Sophie dice que siempre sueña con su padre y que es muy hermoso y cuando vuelva y los conozca nos amará a todos y estaremos siempre juntos, a veces me da un poquito de yuyu mi hija, ya que incluso a llegado a describir a Edward a tal punto que pareciera que lo estuviera viendo frente a frente, pero seguramente lo describe de manera tan exacta mirando a su hermano y a ella misma.

Mis pequeños se quedaron dormidos un ratito y era mejor así ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Antonio y saldríamos a dar una vuelta con los niños. Cuando despertaron estaban muy contentos de Ethan lo esperaba, él siempre estaba feliz cuando Antonio nos visitaba, en cambio Sophie siempre estaba irritada, pero ahora estaba feliz y cuando le pregunté simplemente dijo que estaba feliz porque había soñado con su lindo papi y él estaba cerca, muy cerca y pronto se conocerían, me dejó desconcertada porque yo tengo entendido que Edward se fue del país y trabaja en Italia y si se preguntan por qué lo se, bueno él es un reconocido arquitecto, uno de los mejores del mundo y ha salido en varias revistas, un día por casualidad vi un artículo que hablaban de él, pero no creo que esté nuevamente en el país y menos cerca, no podía ser, no ahora que mi vida estaba completa, no ahora que por fin era enormemente feliz, esa maldita familia ya había hecho demasiado daño y no los quería ver nunca más de ser posible.

Antonio llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche y salimos a comer a un lindo restaurant, pero me encontraba ausente, lo que dijo Sophie me dejó en shock, no quería ni pensar en Edward cerca de mis hijos, porque eran míos, sólo míos, él los despreció, me humilló y me engañó de la peor manera.

Flasback

_Estaba asustada, muy asustada, me había hecho un test de embarazo el día anterior en compañía de Alice, la hermana de Edward, ella era muy amiga mía y nos ayudaba a mantener la relación a escondidas, ya que Edward así lo prefería, él decía que era mejor porque su familia esperaba mucho de él y él había dejado sus estudios en la universidad en pausa por estar conmigo, así que yo le hacía caso en todo, no quería que su madre supiera de nuestra relación y nos separara, pero Alice era un cielo y ella me adoraba, además había guardado mi secreto oscuro (mi edad), Edward tenía 20 y yo 13, si 13, no me gustaba mentirle, pero desde el comienzo él pensó que tenía 17 por mi estatura y yo por miedo a que me dejara por ser tan chica no le aclaré la situación. Él era mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primero en todo, era tan hermoso, tan seguro de si mismo que me enamoré como una tonta y no podía negarle nada, fue mi primer amor y cuando me entregué a él no lo dudé en ningún momento, fue algo maravilloso, él estaba sorprendido de que fuera virgen y estaba tan orgulloso de ser el primero y el único. Me había pedido matrimonio y me había regalado un lindo anillo, dijo que pronto hablaría con su madre al respecto y pediría mi mano como corresponde._

_Pero todo fue de mal en peor, cuando llegué a casa de Edward él estaba con Alice y para sorpresa mía estaba mi hermana Tanya, y digo sorpresa porque ni Edward ni Alice me habían dicho que fueran amigos de Tanya, ella que me odiaba y no sabía por que, ella siempre me insultaba y muchas veces me pegaba cuando le contestaba porque me menospreciaba, pero mi propósito era otro y Edward se veía tan raro, pero cuando quise hablar con él, me dijo que lo hiciera delante de Tanya y Alice porque ellas eran de confianza, me mordí los labios porque estaba nerviosa y además Tanya se enteraría que estoy embarazada y no quería, le volví a pedir que conversáramos a solas, pero él nuevamente insistió que hablara ya o lo dejara para otra oportunidad, así que lo dije._

_Si, era difícil de aceptar una noticia así, pero era el riesgo que se corría al tener relaciones sin cuidarse y él nunca se cuidó, yo por mi parte no lo hice por pendeja e irresponsable, además era muy chica y no había recibido de mis padres ese tipo de educación sexual, ellos apenas me hablaban, así que lo más lógico aunque no estaba para nada en nuestros planes era que me embarazara, además nos íbamos a casar ¿cuál era el problema?, no entendía por qué Edward gritaba, me insultaba y Tanya y Alice sonreían complacidas por este hecho._

- _no quería creer que era verdad, maldita zorra, pensé que con un amante te era suficiente, pero hasta acá te llegó el jueguito zorrita, te largas ahora maldita mujerzuela._

- _¿Es una broma cierto Edward? – no podía creer que lo que decía era cierto, él no era así, él me amaba tanto como yo a él._

- _¿Qué pensaste que esto era algo serio?, por favor, fuiste una más en mi cama y ni siquiera fuiste algo destacable, eres una de las peores amantes que he tenido, además no eres de mi clase social, eres basura, una zorra cualquiera, te quería en mi cama hasta que me cansara y lo hice, ya me cansé de ti, así que lárgate de una maldita vez_

- _No, Edward, tú no eres así, tú me dijiste que me amabas, que te ibas a casar conmigo, que seríamos felices, me diste un anillo - a esta altura ya lloraba a gritos, el dolor era tan grande, pero no quería creer lo que me decía._

- _Jajajaja ¿y te lo creíste?, pobre chiquilla de pueblo, ese anillo que te di es una baratija, sólo te lo entregué para meterte en mi cama, jamás pensaría casarme con alguien como tú, tan insignificante, tan poca cosa, además no eres tan agraciada, la verdad es que estaba tan aburrido de mujeres hermosas que me tomé como un reto desflorarte, pero nunca, escucha bien nunca tendría sentimientos amorosos por alguien como tú ¿pensaste que inventando un embarazo me casaría contigo? Jajajaja, además de corriente y fea eres estúpida, anda vete de una vez, no quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida, además ahora estoy con Tanya, ella si es hermosa, es la mujer perfecta para mi – dicho esto la besó con ferocidad frente a mi, mis lágrimas seguían saliendo a raudales, pero algo en mi cambió, sentí mi corazón quebrarse y un hoyo en el pecho quedó, alcé mi barbilla tratando de mostrar dignidad, dignidad que perdí desde el momento en que me enamoré de Edward y le dije lo más claro que podía en ese momento._

- _No es mentira que estoy embarazada, algún día te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho Edward, algún día sabrás la verdad y llorarás tanto como yo y le lancé el anillo al suelo, nunca me interesaron las cosas materiales, ese anillo significa su amor por mi, su compromiso, nuestro futuro matrimonio, pero nada era verdad._

- _Lárgate zorra, quizás de quién es tu bastardo, con todos los amantes que tienes, te andas revolcando de cama en cama, incluso te acostaste con mi Jasper – gritó Alice y me abofeteó tan fuerte que caí al piso, Edward me dedicó una última mirada y por un momento creí ver dolor en sus ojos, pero me equivoqué, él no sentía nada, era un maldito asno, agarró del trasero a Tanya y entraron a la casa dejándome tirada en el piso. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi._

_Fin flashback_

- Amor ¿estás escuchando?

- eh, disculpa, me distraje

- así veo, que te preocupa preciosa, estás tan rara hoy

- nada, nada, sólo estoy cansada

- Bella ahora que estamos con los niños quiero pedirte formalmente que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – diablos allí estaba Antonio dándome un anillo, pidiéndome matrimonio frente a mis hijos y yo perdiéndome en recuerdos desagradables., miré a mis hijos y Ethan estaba feliz y saltaba en su silla, Sophie estaba seria, pero no decía nada.

- ¿Amor?

- S..si, acepto, acepto casarme contigo amor – Antonio me puso el anillo y me abrazó entre besos, estábamos en un apartado del restaurant por lo que nadie se enteró del suceso y eso era lo mejor, no me gustaba que se ventilara mi vida en los medios.

- Te haré muy feliz cielo, eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo, te amo tanto

- Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho y seremos muy felices

Eran las tres de la madrugada, los niños estaban dormidos en sus respectivos dormitorios, Antonio también estaba profundamente dormido, hoy era un día especial y por eso se quedó a dormir conmigo, no se quedaba siempre por respeto a mis hijos, pero a veces si y hacíamos el amor hasta agotarnos, era tan apasionado y me quemaba con sólo tocarme, no era la clase de pasión que sentí por él, él sólo necesitaba mirarme con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esa mirada que calaba dentro de mi alma hasta perder la razón, pero ¿qué carajo hago pensando en el asno Cullen?, él es pasado y bien pasado, Antonio es mi presente y lo amo, lo amo tanto, sólo él pudo curar mi corazón.

Cuando lo conocí aún estaba dolida por Edward, habían pasado casi tres años y yo aún lloraba por él, pero Antonio con perseverancia y amor me supo conquistar y me enamoró locamente.

_Flashback_

_Había llegado a la audición para la película, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a actuar, ya habían audicionado cuatro actores para obtener el papel de protagonista, la escena era sencilla, pero cuando estaba terminado la última audición llegó un muchacho hermoso, era más que hermoso, me robó el aliento, el director siguió mi mirada y sonrió, el joven también iba a audicionar, pero me llamó la atención que el director nos llevara hacia otro set, en el nuevo set me acomodaron en una cama (escena del primer beso en twilight), hicimos la escena y aunque yo estaba nerviosa salió fenomenal, él era un hombre seguro, sexy y besaba tan dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo, cuando la escena terminó sin darnos cuenta nos seguimos besando, al percatarme de lo que pasaba enrojecí y corté el beso, el director estaba fascinado por la química mostrada y quedó Antonio como protagonista, mi audición había sido el día anterior._

_Después de eso todo fue sobre ruedas, no podía negar que él me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, pero yo estaba herida y a pesar de ser modelo mi autoestima era muy baja, las palabras que había dicho con tanto asco y odio Edward estaban incrustadas en mi corazón._

_Pero Antonio no se rindió y después de un año de amistad y uno que otro beso loco nos hicimos novios oficiales, él simplemente me conquistó con amor, paciencia y queriendo a mis hijos, desde un principio le conté mi historia y nunca pensó nada malo de mi, él sólo decía "el idiota ese se lo pierde, ustedes son maravillosos"._

_Ya llevábamos más de dos años juntos y no me arrepentía de nada, lo amaba y su familia me habían acogido como una hija más._

_Fin flashback_

Era tan feliz, entonces ¿por qué había pensado todo el día en Edward Cullen?

- amor duerme, debes estar descansada, deja ya de pensar en no se qué

- lo siento Antonio, no quería despertarte – me acurruqué y Antonio me abrazó y lentamente me quedé dormida.

Después que llegamos del viaje con Antonio nos teníamos que preparar para los MTV Movie Awards, nuevamente estábamos nominados como mejores actores, mejor beso, mejores escenas de amor, mejor pareja. Era la última película de la saga y debíamos estar espectaculares.

Nuevamente ganamos todas las nominaciones y estábamos felices, nos entrevistaron y recibí muchos elogios por mi vestimenta, no era nuevo eso, ya que al ser modelo y actriz me llovían los diseñadores que querían que luciera sus modelos.

Al salir de la premiación nos dirigimos a celebrar, fuimos a la discotheque de moda Milenium, el dueño era un muy buen amigo y novio de mi mejor amigo Jacob. Jacob era mi amigo de infancia y había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando tuve que salir huyendo de Forks él me dio su camioneta para que me pudiera marchar, ya que me habían echado a la calle con lo que llevaba puesto, él en ese momento no me pudo acompañar, apenas tenía dos años más que yo, así que también era un crío, pero un año después dejó su hogar y me buscó, desde ese momento no nos hemos separado y ha sido un soporte en mi vida y en la de mis hijos. Hace tres años conoció a Seth su novio y son inseparables.

Al llegar todos mis amigos estaban esperando, nos felicitaron y bebimos champagne. Era un celebración privada así que Seth había cerrado al público, éramos pocos pero buenos, mientras reíamos y bebíamos pasé la vista por mis amigos, Jacob estaba feliz con Seth, Rosalie mi hermana con su muy guapo novio Emmett, Jhon mi hermano y su nueva conquista Luciana, Jasper y su novia y próxima esposa María. Jasper al igual que Jacob lo conozco de Forks, nunca fuimos grandes amigos, en ese tiempo él era novio de Alice, pero entre nosotros no había mucho trato, aún así Alice no se cortó para decir que yo me había acostado con él, todo mentira, ese día desastroso me di cuenta que ella era mala, muy mala, arruinó mi vida, le dijo a Edward que yo me acostaba con medio pueblo cuando al único que amaba en ese tiempo era a Edward.

Después que salí del pueblo pasaron seis meses cuando por casualidad me encontré con Jasper, estaba a punto de dar a luz y él me contó que había dejado a Alice porque la había escuchado conversar con Tanya de lo que me habían hecho, ahí él se había enterado que Alice había inventado todas esas mentiras de mi y de él, además se enteró que Alice lo engañaba, ella era la zorra que se acostaba con medio pueblo, Jasper había sufrido mucho ya que la amaba de verdad, pero la dejó, al año de haberse instalado en la cuidad conoció a María una chica muy simpática y de buena familia y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y desde entonces eran novios, pero yo sabía que Jasper estaba esperando el momento preciso para pedirle matrimonio.

Habían también algunos amigos de Antonio, actores de la saga y algunas amigas modelos, todos de confianza. Hacíamos en total un grupo de cincuenta personas más o menos.

Estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta y no estaba acostumbrada, pero estaba tan feliz, además con Antonio habíamos decidido que esta noche era la perfecta para decirles que nos casaríamos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que venía entrando Jessica una gran amiga y la única que faltaba en el grupo, nos abrazamos y dijo que se había retrasado por que su acompañante estaba solucionando un problema por teléfono. Jessica también era actriz y trabajábamos juntas en la saga, era una chica hermosa y muy entusiasta, un tanto enamoradiza así que no se quién sería su acompañante esta noche.

- atención por favor con Bella queremos dar un anuncio muy especial – Antonio estaba dichoso de dar la noticia de nuestra boda

- amigos presentes tengo el gran placer de informarles que la preciosa mujer que está a mi lado a aceptado hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo mi esposa – todos gritaron, nos abrazaba y felicitaban, Rose lloraba y Jhon me abrazó y me giraba en el aire riendo feliz.

- Por fin cuñado pudiste ponerle el anillo a mi hermana – Rose siempre tan aguda estaba molestando a Antonio

- Ey, ni que fuera una persona tan difícil – me defendí

- Jajajajaja, por favor tuviste a este pobre chico al borde de la histeria hasta que aceptaste ser su novia, nunca vi a nadie tan terca en aceptar sus sentimientos – Jacob le tenía gran estima a Antonio y siempre me molestaba al decir que demoré bastante en ser su novia

Después de que todos vieran el diamante en mi dedo seguimos brindando.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa brindando cuando llegó el acompañante de Jessica, cuando lo vi me quise morir en el acto, era Edward Cullen mi peor pesadilla, la cabeza me empezó a dar vuelta y la respiración se me hacía cada vez más dificultosa. Jasper y Jacob lo vieron y se tensaron al reconocerlo, ellos sabían que Edward era el padre de mis hijos. Les hice una seña para que no dijeran nada por el momento, no sabía si Edward sabía que yo me encontraría en este lugar.

Cuando llegó a la mesa no me dirigió ninguna mirada, al parecer no me había visto. Él le preguntó a Jessica que estaban celebrando y ella animadamente le dijo que mi próximo matrimonio, allí el me miró directamente a los ojos y quise salir corriendo a esconderme y llorar.

- Bella quiero presentarte a mi acompañante Edward Cullen, Edward ella es mi amiga Bella Hale – él sonrió burlonamente y me tendió la mano

- Edward Cullen mucho gusto de conocerte Bella Hale – maldito me estaba provocando, pero no le daría el gusto de verme apocada por él.

- El gusto es mío señor Cullen – lo saludé y me di la vuelta

- Espera ¿nos hemos visto antes?, me da la impresión de conocerte – hijo de…

- No lo creo – en ese momento llegó Antonio, me besó y me llevó diciendo que Seth me tenía una sorpresa.

No sabía que hacer o que pensar, todo me daba vueltas y quería salir corriendo a esconderme, no era posible, tantos años sin verlo y ahora cuando mi vida es perfecta él aparece para poner todo patas arriba, ¡Dios, mis hijos!, no, no, no, él no puede enterarse de mis hijos, no puede saber que él es el padre, ya pasó el tiempo en que anhelaba que él reconociera a sus hijos, ahora que se pudriera.

Mientras esperaba la sorpresa de Seth seguí bebiendo, pero esta vez opté por algo más fuerte, así que el tequila debía servir para calmar mis nervios, Antonio me miraba con ojo crítico, pero no dijo nada.

Antes de que llegara Seth le dije a Antonio que iría al baño y casi corrí a refugiarme. Humedecí mi rostro para tratar de calmarme, respiré hondo tres veces y salí, pero no alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando fui empujada nuevamente hacia el interior del baño.

- ¿Estás huyendo Isabella? – no podía ser, mi pesadilla en persona

- Edward suéltame, me haces daño – pero en vez de soltarme me apretó más fuerte el brazo

- No, no te soltaré hasta que yo lo decida, siempre ha sido así con nosotros ¿recuerdas?, nada ha cambiado, estás hermosa, muy cambiada pero hermosa

- No se qué carajo quieres, pero déjame de una vez, no quiero volver a verte en la vida

- Shhhh Isabella, hace poco he vuelto al país y ahora que te he visto te propongo que seas mi nueva compañera de cama, pon el precio y lo pago por tenerte otra vez – maldito

- Lárgate – grité y soltándole una cachetada fenomenal – nunca, nunca más te atravieses en mi camino, ya no soy la niña tontita que utilizaste, me se defender ahora de los asquerosos como tú y nunca me tendrás nuevamente, amo a mi novio y me voy a casar.

- Nunca, no lo permitiré si antes no pasas por mi cama, te quiero para mi, ese pendejo no me llega ni a los talones ¿acaso ya no recuerdas como gritabas de placer entre mis brazos? ¿te hace gritar él así? – decía Edward con los dientes apretados mientras me zarandeaba fuertemente del brazo.

- Si, si, me hace gritar como nunca grité a tu lado, por que él si es un hombre de verdad – no lo vi venir Edward estaba como desquiciado y estampó su boca a la mía quitándome el aliento, se movía con necesidad, hambriento, salvaje, pero yo estaba como estatua, lo trataba de empujar, pero no lo podía mover, así que tomé su labio inferior y lo mordí haciéndolo sangrar

Me soltó y lamió la sangre de su labio con extremada lujuria, me soltó y antes de salir dijo

- Serás mía nuevamente, te deseo Isabella y siempre tengo lo que quiero, te tendré hasta que me canse de ti.

Me largué a llorar y temblaba como hoja, ese hombre no podía ser tan malo, ya me había destruido una vez la vida ¿por qué quería hacerlo de nuevo? ¿por qué me odiaba tanto?.

Pasaron unos minutos y echando mano a la actuación traté de salir lo más digna posible, no iba a dejar que notara que había arruinado mi noche, no dejaría que aplacara la alegría de celebrar con mis amigos mi compromiso con Antonio.

Al llegar donde Seth éste me llevó a la pista de baile y me pasó un caballito de tequila, pero yo necesitaba más, así que le quité la botella y le di un gran trago que me quemó la garganta, me dijo que el DJ estaba a mi disposición y si quería regalarle un baile a mi novio y sonreí abiertamente, volvería loco a mi Antonio con el baile que le dedicaría y le dejaría claro al desgraciado de Cullen quien es el dueño de mi corazón y mi cuerpo.

EDWARD POV

Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita, se iba a casar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera la metería nuevamente en mi cama y la dejaría como la zorra que es, me tenía completamente obsesionado, parecía un enfermo buscando su cura, eso era ella para mi, mi droga.

Los últimos días me la había pasado viendo la saga en la que ella había trabajado, la película era juvenil, no era de mi gusto, pero debía reconocer que había desempeñado bien el papel, cada vez que se besaba con Antonio en la película me llenaba de celos y la ira crecía en mi interior, pero cuando la protagonista se casaba con el vampiro y se iban de luna de miel quería arrancarme el cabello, las escenas eran subidas de tono, no se veía desnuda pero de todas maneras las poses y los besos ardientes me dolían.

Pensaba que tenía superada esa etapa con ella, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no era así.

Me acerqué a Jessica con el fin de acercarme a Bella y la había invitado a salir, eso había sido bastante fácil, Jessica era una chica linda, pero tonta y me había abierto la entrada al mundo de Bella.

Fuimos juntos a la premiación y Bella estaba espectacular, era un regalo de los dioses verla con ese vestido minúsculo y los zapatos de tacón altísimos, se llevó todos los premios y el público la ovacionaba.

Al llegar al lugar de la celebración me retrasé solucionado un problema de la empresa y le dije a Jessica que entrara mientras hablaba por celular.

Cuando ingresé al local todos estaban celebrando y allí me enteré que ella se iba a casar, el dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, pero lo disimulé, cuando me la presentaron hice que no la conocía y ella siguió el juego, pero estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, ella estaba como en shock. Luego vino el noviecito y antes de llevársela le dio un beso que me hizo apretar los puños de rabia y celos.

Estuve unos minutos observándola desde lejos y ella estaba bebiendo como desesperada. Después la vi dirigirse al baño y la seguí, debía solucionar el problema ahora mismo, pero al tenerla cerca y tocar su piel me volvió loco y metí la pata nuevamente con ella, le solté de sopetón que la quería en mi cama y que le pagaba lo que pidiera, no es que el motivo fuera otro pero reconozco que debería haber jugado mejor las cartas, quizás de esa manera ahora ya me la estaría follando y ella no hubiera quedado como la mansa oveja en las manos del lobo, en fin, ya buscaría el modo de tenerla en mis brazos otra vez, no me quedaría con las ganas, no después de haberla saboreado y de sentir nuevamente esa electricidad recorriendo mi piel concentrándose en mi entrepierna, mierda, ella me volvía loco y cuando me mordió en vez de molestarme sólo logró enardecerme más, ella era puro fuego y me quemaría con ella nuevamente.

Me senté con los demás y enseguida vi al maldito de Jasper y al hijo de puta de Jacob, así que la maldita le gustaba tener a sus amantes cerca, a la mano, seguramente el noviecito no sabía del pasado sórdido de su futura esposa. Los amantes de la zorra me miraban con odio, pero no les hice caso, en cambio había una rubia que me miraba con atención, como si me estuviera estudiando, era hermosa, muy hermosa, pero no me miraba con la intención de querer algo conmigo, era más bien como si me conociera y estuviera tratando de resolver un misterio.

Las conversaciones siguieron en torno al futuro matrimonio y Jessica fue muy específica al contarme que desde el principio Bella y Antonio tuvieron una química especial, Antonio se había enamorado locamente de Bella y ella a pesar de que se notaba que también le gustaba no aceptaba ser más que amiga del joven. Dijo que Antonio le había rogado más de un año hasta que Bella le dio la oportunidad y desde allí que estaban juntos y felices.

Todos eran buenos amigos y cuando me presentaron a la rubia descubrí que era la hermana de Bella, Rosalie Hale ¿le habría contado Bella quién era yo?.

Jasper y Jacob me llevaron hacia un lado y trataron de que me fuera, que no apareciera más en la vida de Bella.

- no tengo por qué darles explicaciones, vengo en compañía de Jessica y Bella no me interesa para nada, ustedes son los que me dan lástima, ella se va a casar y ustedes nunca dejarán de ser los pobres amantes de esa niña

- ¿amantes? Jajajajaja – se reía a carcajadas Jacob – ¿yo? imposible ser amante de Bella

- Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Edward, pero nunca he sido amante de Bella, por dios, estás tan envenenado que no eres capaz de ver la verdad

- No estoy envenenado, se cómo es Bella y lo que hizo con ustedes no lo pueden negar, por Dios Jasper mi hermana te vio en la cama con esa zorra

- Eso es imposible, nunca he tenido nada con Bella y a la que pillé en la cama fue a Alice, ella me engañaba y la pillé con Félix.

- Mentira, mi hermana es una dama

- Jajajaja, una dama, por favor esa arpía nunca ha sido una dama, además ella fue la que arruinó a Bella, cuando me enteré de lo que le hizo vine a buscarla para darle apoyo, la pobre fue la que perdió con el jueguito de tu hermanita.

- Eso es mentira

- Es verdad, anda al pueblo y pregunta por los amantes de tu hermana y te faltarán dedos para apuntarlos, por eso la dejé.

- Y yo nunca podría ser amante de Bella, yo soy gay y esta discotheque es de mi novio

- ¿gay? – no entendía lo que me decían, no podía ser cierto, la verdad que yo manejaba era que ellos habían sido amantes de Bella

- Si, siempre lo he sido y Bella lo sabe, siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos y por eso apenas pude dejé el pueblo y la vine a buscar para apoyarla después de lo que le hizo tu familia, fuiste un desgraciado, ella ahora es feliz, déjala en paz.

Se fueron tras darme un empujón, no podía reaccionar, no podía creer lo que me habían dicho, pero era bueno en leer a las personas y ellos se veían que decían la verdad, maldita sea, estaba tan confundido ¿sería posible que Alice me mintiera tanto?, de todas maneras la prueba de la traición era real, ella tenía dos hijos que no podían ser míos.

Me acerqué nuevamente a la mesa y todos reían y comentaban anécdotas. Bella no se encontraba, en cambio Antonio me miraba se reojo con desconfianza.

Jacob se había parado y anunció que Bella se estaba cambiando de ropa porque tenía una sorpresa.

- por favor dime que no va a cantar, lo hace horrible – dijo un chico y no pude evitar reír, era verdad ella cantaba horrible

- jajajajaja, te acuerdas que hace algunos años se emborrachó y se puso a cantar, Dios fue horrible

- ¿estabas cuando la chica se emborrachó? – le pregunté a Jessica

- Oh si, fue cuando terminamos de grabar la primera película, fuimos a celebrar con el elenco y Bella no acostumbra a beber, es más creo que fue la primera vez que bebía y se emborrachó pronto y se puso a cantar, se veía tan triste y cuando le pregunté porque había bebido me dijo que era porque había visto al papá de sus niños en una revista con otra mujer, esa vez fue la primera y única vez que me habló del papá de sus hijos, la pobre estaba destruida.

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo, pero no dije nada, no sabía que pensar

- ahí está, Bella va a bailar con Seth, lo hacen fenomenal – Bella estaba en la pista de baile con un chico bastante atractivo, ella se había cambiado de ropa, ahora lucía un top pequeño y una faldita de jeans que le dejaba el abdomen al aire.

- ¿por qué se cambió de ropa para bailar? – pregunté

- Oh, porque cuando baila es mejor tener el vientre al aire, ya vas a ver, ella baila fenomenal.

La música empezó, era música latina, salsa, ella se movía como una diosa en la pista y el chico con el que bailaba recorría su cuerpo ardientemente, era una descarada, su novio estaba presente y más encima la miraba embobado, chiquillo estúpido estaban manoseando a su mujer y él no hacía nada.

Al parecer Jessica comprendió mi incertidumbre y me aclaró que Seth era el novio de Jacob, así que era verdad que Jacob era gay, Alice me iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, además Jasper estaba muy bien acompañado de una chica linda y por lo que Jessica dijo eran novios hace bastante tiempo y al parecer se iban a casar y Bella sería la madrina.

El baile estaba llegando a su fin y Bella cada vez se movía más sensualmente y me tenía con tremenda erección, me picaban las manos por tocarla, por recorrer su cuerpo pecaminoso.

Cuando terminaron de bailar ella quedó sola en la pista y se sacó los zapatos.

- Oh por Dios, ella va a bailar Shakira – dijo Jessica emocionada

- ¿Y por qué tanta emoción?

- Ya verás, ya verás, Bella baila de maravilla, tiene un movimiento de caderas, abdomen y pechos sensacional, seguramente lo hace como regalo para Antonio, a él le encanta que ella baile los temas de la colombiana.

La canción empezó y ahora si que una ducha fría no me quitaría el ardor, ella estaba bailando el tema la tortura de Shakira y Alejandro sanz y bailaba endemoniadamente sensual, Jessica tenía razón movía el cuerpo mejor que la cantante y no quitaba su mirada del noviecito y los celos me carcomían por dentro, ella tenía que ser mía nuevamente, en mi cama, fundida con mi cuerpo, gritando de placer hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Cuando el baile terminó ella extendió la mano y con un dedo llamó al imbécil de su novio.

- lo siento gente, pero mi muy condenadamente sexy novia me llama y cuando ella ordena yo acato jajajaja

- uyyy, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso amigo – le gritó Jacob que sonreía feliz – pero cuídala amigo, siempre hay lobos rondando

- jajajaja, no lo dudes, pero ella es mía y nadie me la arrebatará, tengo armas muy efectivas contra los lobos. – dijo lo último dándome un vistazo, al parecer tonto no era el idiota.

Cuando el idiota se unió con Isabella me costaba respirar de la rabia que cargaba, ellos bailaban como si fueran un solo cuerpo, estaban fundidos apasionados y sería mentiroso ni no dijera que ellos desbordaban amor y pasión por todos los poros de sus cuerpos, diablos ella lo amaba, se notaba, esos ojos no podían mentir. ¿estaría tan ciego años atrás con Isabella?, ella lo miraba a él como antes mi miraba a mi y un vacío en mi pecho me impedía respirar normalmente, pero no, no podía dejarme embaucar otra vez, ella tenía dos bastardos, ella me había engañado.

No aguantaba más ver a la feliz parejita y escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos de lo mucho que se amaban y lo bien que les haría casarse. Indiqué a Jessica que me iría y ella insistió en irse conmigo, la dejé acompañarme al fin y al cabo habíamos venido juntos. Una vez en el auto ella se me insinuó y si hubiera sido otra noche la hubiera llevado a un hotel y me la habría tirado, pero no, ahora no podía, tenía la cabeza revuelta y las dudas me carcomían.

Si bien Bella no me engañó con esos dos idiotas si lo había hecho con alguien más, pero la mentira no la soportaba y Alice me mintió y tendría las respuestas que buscaba.

Loprometido es deuda, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, ya se vio la versión de Bella, pobrecita, en el próximo capi Edward descubre toda, toda la verdad, Alice es una mala de mierda.

dejen sus reviews

cariños. Sandra


	5. Chapter 5

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO IV.-

Bella había despertado con una resaca de los mil demonios, se le partía la cabeza y tenía la garganta seca, los ojos hinchados. Antonio no se encontraba en la cama, seguramente le estaba preparando el almuerzo, al ver la hora dio un respingo, eran las 5 de la tarde, había dormido tanto y ahora debía levantarse, tenía que ir a buscar a los niños, ya que se habían quedado con sus padres de acogida Robert y Lilian, habían llegado hace tres días de su última luna de miel. Bella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas lunas de miel llevaban sus padres. No eran sus padres biológicos y los conoció cuando estaba por dar a luz, pero ellos se habían portado tan bien con ella que era una chica desconocida que vivía prácticamente en la calle y embarazada más encima, pero ellos le abrieron las puertas de su casa y de su corazón, la adoptaron y hasta el día de hoy la ven como una hija más y le brindan tanto amor y apoyo, ese amor y apoyo que sus padres verdaderos nunca le dieron.

Al llegar a la cocina encuentra una nota de Antonio, ah, él había ido a buscar a los niños y le había dejado el almuerzo listo para calentarlo.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando llegaron, todos venían riendo y cantando, Antonio era fenomenal con los chicos y admirablemente Sophie también venía contenta.

Bella no les dio muchas explicaciones a sus hijos de por qué se encontraba tan rara, pero Ethan se dio cuenta de que no era una cosa cualquiera, su mami se veía realmente triste ¿Antonio le habría hecho daño?, no, él no creía eso posible, el novio de mamá era muy bueno y sería su papá cuando se casaran, pero algo le pasaba a mami y él averiguaría, no le gustaba ver a su mami así, ella era tan linda, tan buena y no merecía estar con penita.

La conversación con Antonio dejó a Bella con un gusto amargo, ya que él se había dado cuenta de que Edward era el padre de sus hijos, dijo que sólo faltaba verlo para darse cuenta de que los niños eran la copia del hombre que había estado en la discotheque anoche.

Bella se sentía muy mal por Antonio, ya que él estaba temeroso de que Bella lo dejara por el padre de sus hijos, al fin y al cabo ella había amado a ese hombre y a veces podría jurar que aún lo hacía, pero Bella le aseguró que eso no pasaría, ella ya no amaba a Edward, ya no, ese amor había muerto y no dejaría a Antonio por nada del mundo, ahora lo amaba a él, eso no cambiaría.

Ese mismo día en la mañana Edward apenas había entrado en su oficina cuando entró como un tornado Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Isabella, la rubia se veía muy molesta y alterada, Edward no era un hombre temeroso, pero esa mujer daba miedo de verdad.

Rosalie estaba más que molesta, ese maldito hombre era el padre de sus sobrinos, Bella nunca había confesado el nombre del asno, pero apenas lo vió supo que era él, el maldito había vuelto a aparecer justo cuando su hermana era feliz y lo había olvidado, maldito Edward Cullen gritaba en su interior.

Ella lo odiaba y se lo iba a dejar bien claro, nadie se metía con su familia y hace años que tenía unas ganas locas de tener frente a frente al hombre que casi destruyó a su hermanita.

Edward se levantó, no permitiría que esa mujer entrara en su oficina y lo taladrara con la mirada, oh no, ella se podía ir al diablo.

- no me marcharé antes de decirte unas cuantas cosas Cullen – Rose casi escupió el apellido

- no permito que nadie venga a tratar de intimidarme en mi terreno, así que fuera de mi vista

- a mi no me vengas a tratar como basura y me voy cuando diga todo lo que tengo atorado por años

- ¿en serio? ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a escuchar algo de lo que tengas que decir?

- Me escucharás, porque si no lo haces todos sabrán la clase de basura que es Edward Cullen y su familia, antes no hice nada por que mi hermana nunca dijo quién mierda era el padre de los niños, pero apenas te vi anoche lo descubrí y no entiendo por qué los abandonaste, ellos son la copia tuya

- ¡mentira!, ellos no son mis hijos, tu hermana miente

- Ella no ha dicho nada, he venido por mi cuenta y tengo las pruebas para que salgas de dudas, pero antes te voy a contar una pequeña historia y me vas a escuchar hasta el final, sino quieres que todos en tu empresa y en los medios de comunicación se enteren que sedujiste a una niña de trece años, canalla

- Maldita sea habla de una vez y piérdete, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, ellos no pueden ser míos.

- Cuando vi a Bella por primera vez, pensé que era una estúpida zorra por haber quedado embarazada tan joven, ella trabajaba en un restaurant de comida rápida, era cajera y era evidente su estado de embarazo, ella se veía espantosa, Dios, ella tenía ojeras de muerte y estaba tan delgada y demacrada, pero aparte de eso no me produjo nada más, en cambio mis padres le tuvieron mucha lástima y empezaron a averiguar sobre ella. El gerente del restaurant dijo que le había dado trabajo porque le daba pena que la chica estuviera embarazada y sola. Esa noche no supimos nada más, pero al pasar los días mis padres estaban preocupados y volvimos al restaurant, pero Bella no se encontraba, según dijeron ella estaba muy enferma, pero nadie sabía donde vivía, cuando volvíamos a casa pasamos frente a un parque y vimos a la chica entrando en una camioneta vieja, mi padre se acercó y ahí fue cuando descubrió donde vivía esa chica, ella vivía en la camioneta, allí dormía, no tenía hogar y embarazada como estaba.

Edward escuchaba atónito lo que la rubia le contaba.

- Después de mucho intentar pudieron convencerla de que se fuera a vivir con nosotros, ella no quería, pero estaba muy enferma y con riesgo de perder a su bebé, cuando se mudó a casa un médico fue a verla y fue enorme la sorpresa, eran dos bebés. Ella lo sabía, pero hacía meses que no se controlaba ya que el último control al que había ido le habían dicho que por la edad le quitarían a los bebés y los darían en adopción. Cuando le preguntaron si estaba embarazada porque la habían violado, ella perfectamente pudo hacerse la víctima y decir que si, pero ella dijo la verdad, que había sido una tonta y se había enamorado y no había sido suficientemente mujer para enamorar a su novio, que él la había dejado y ella se había mudado de ciudad. Yo realmente la odiaba, ella estaba acaparando la atención de mis padre y de mi hermano, todos en la casa se desvivían por ella, yo siempre había sido el centro de atención y ella me estaba robando todo, la trataba mal, la menospreciaba y ella nunca decía nada, sólo tenía atenciones para todos en la casa, nunca quiso estar quieta y ayudaba en lo que más podía, la cocinera le enseñó a manejar la cocina y todos los días hacía postres para demostrar que no era una inútil, mis padres le decían que ella era como una hija más, pero ella replicaba que no quería que la volvieran a acusar de aprovechada y trepadora, que ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar. Cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz nuestra relación era cada vez peor, yo la insultaba cada vez que la veía y veía que ella sufría por eso, pero yo era tan tonta y egocéntrica. Un día fui a una fiesta y todo se salió de control, esa noche un compañero me violó, es duro para mi decir esto pero es necesario para que sepas el ángel que dejaste escapar, esa noche como pude llegué a casa, estaba destruida, me sentía vacía y sucia, mis padres estaban igualmente destrozados y mi hermano ardía en ira, después de eso caí en depresión, estaba todavía como en shock, me encerré en mi dormitorio, sólo quería estar en cama, no hablaba y casi no comía, en ese lapsus Bella tuvo a los bebés, no los conocía y no me interesaba conocerlos, pero Bella al ver mi situación en vez de burlarse y vengarse de mi ella empezó a entrar a mi dormitorio, trataba de que comiera, que hablara y yo lo único que quería era que se largara esa zorra, pero no se daba por vencida hasta que un día me dijo con voz quedita que extrañaba que la insultara, que lo volviera a hacer, que la gente siempre se sentía mejor cuando la insultaban, ahí sentí algo dentro de mi y enfoqué mi vista en ella, Bella me sonreía y empezó a hablar, a decir que ella era tan tonta que se había enamorado del primer chico lindo que había visto, que él un día en un bar le había dicho que ella era preciosa y ella se había enamorado como tonta, pero era tan fea e insignificante que el chico rico la había utilizado y se había burlado de ella, cada cosa que decía hacía que una rabia me enfureciera, ella lo contaba como si fuera algo normal, como si fuera su culpa que la hayan engatusado, allí hablé por primera vez y le dije que no era su culpa, ella replicó que si era su culpa por enamorarse de alguien inalcanzable para ella, que ella no podía inspirar nada de afecto en las personas, pero si tenía suerte sus hijos si la querrían. Fue la primera vez desde que la conocí que sentí lástima y aprecio por ella, ella no era una zorra, lo sabía, ella era una pobre niña con el corazón roto. Esa misma noche fui a su habitación y ella estaba llorando abrazada a sus pequeños bebés, era la primera vez que la oía llorar, ella siempre estaba tan feliz, dando sonrisas a todos, tratando de que todos estuvieran contentos, pero su realidad era otra, mi pobre hermana sufría y lo hacía en silencio para no molestar a nadie, desde esa noche me levanté y nunca más caí en depresión, desde esa noche ella es mi hermana y la amo como si nos uniera la sangre, ella es la persona más valiente que he conocido, es una excelente madre y muy trabajadora, es la mejor hermana que podría desear y mis sobrinos son maravillosos, inteligentes y aman a su madre por sobre todas las cosas. ¿sabías que Bella no tenía necesidad de trabajar?. Mis padres la adoptaron legalmente, sus verdaderos padres son un asco y a cambio de dinero firmaron darle en adopción a Bella a mis padres, aún con todo el dinero de mis padres ella siempre trabajó para mantener a sus hijos, tuvo hasta dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, y además estudiaba porque no quería que sus hijos se avergonzaran de ella por no tener estudios, le costó bastante, pero lo logró y cuando Ethan estuvo enfermo y el dinero de ella no alcanzaba mi padre le dio, pero ella lo tomó como préstamo y allí fue cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de trabajar como modelo, ella no lo podía creer, ella siempre se vió como una chica fea y sin gracia, a pesar de que nosotros siempre le decíamos lo hermosa que era, además habían varios muchachos enamorados de ella, ella nunca creyó que fuera linda, pero por el dinero aceptó y allí la tienes, famosa, glamorosa. Nunca tuvo otro novio que el padre de sus hijos hasta que después de un año de conocer a Antonio aceptó ser su novia. Te digo todo esto para que sepas la mujer que perdiste, ella es feliz, no la lastimes más, nunca la amaste así que por favor no la busques, debes tener mujeres de sobra, no busques a mi hermana, ella no se lo merece, a pesar que digas que no son tus hijos te demostraré lo equivocado que estás, tampoco te los mereces, pero quiero que sepas lo que te perdiste y que nunca más pongas en duda la palabra de mi hermana ni que la trates como a una zorra porque no lo es.

Rosalie le tiró un cd a Edward y salió tal como entró, ya había dicho lo que tenía atorado, defendió a su hermana y le demostraría a ese estúpido lo hermosos que eran los hijos que tanto había despreciado.

Edward aún anonadado por la información que le soltó la rubia sobre Isabella no atinó a decir nada cuando la rubia se iba, tomó el cd y receloso lo ingresó al computador sobre su escritorio, prendió la pantalla y lo primero que vió fue una fotografía de Isabella embarazada, se veía tan triste, tal como dijo Rosalie estaba tan delgada y demacrada, la siguiente foto era de Isabella con dos bultitos en la clínica, ella sonreía, pero en sus ojos había tanta tristeza, la siguiente foto lo dejó anonadado, eran los hijos de ella y se veían tan lindos mirando fijamente la cámara, pero eso no fue lo que lo impresionó, sino que esos niños de un año aproximadamente eran idénticos a él a esa edad, mismos ojos, mismo color de cabello, las fotos fueron pasando y los niños cada vez se parecían más a él. ¿Dios cómo era posible?, ellos eran sus hijos, eran idénticos a él, pero él no podía engendrar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y a medida que más fotos pasaban recordó las cosas que le había contado Rosalie Hale sobre Isabella, Dios si esos hijos eran suyos le faltaría vida para arrepentirse, si esos hijos eran suyos Isabella jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo, ella había sufrido tanto, tanto desprecio, tanta necesidad, tanto sufrimiento y aún así había sacado adelante a esos niños que cada vez estaba más convencido que eran suyos. La última foto llegó y era reciente, al parecer era del último cumpleaños de los niños, Bella estaba con ellos apagando las velitas del pastel y reían abiertamente a la cámara, los niños se veían felices, hermosos y dichosos y él se había perdido todos esos recuerdos, sin poder evitarlo él Edward Cullen, el gran empresario, el gran amante, el hombre frío y seguro de si mismo lloró, lloró como cuando creyó confirmar que su Bella lo había engañado, lloró como cuando roto de amor se fue a refugiar a Italia, lloró por sus hijos, por Bella, por las malditas mentiras que los habían separado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la oficina de Alice, tendría una seria conversación con ella, le debía muchas explicaciones y no le temblaría la mano, aunque se tratara de su hermana ella pagaría el inmenso dolor que había causado y que aún no sabía el motivo para haberlo hecho.

Iba a entrar bruscamente cuando escuchó a Alice hablar por teléfono y alcanzó a escuchar que hablaba con su madre. Escuchó atentamente y aunque sabía que ella le había mentido fue muy duro para él enterarse por su propia boca todas las mentiras en las que había incurrido.

- si mamá, algo debemos hacer, Edward ya sabe sobre los hijos de Isabella, él dijo que no la buscaría, pero sabes como es él con el tema de esa mujerzuela, se que en cualquier momento se encontrarán y la verdad se sabrá

- …..

- Claro que estoy asustada, le mentimos, lo engañamos, le hicimos creer que Isabella lo engañaba y sin contar que él cree que es estéril

- ….

- Él no puede enterarse de la verdad mamá, no ahora, me va a odiar por siempre, a pesar de lo que hice es mi hermano y lo quiero.

- ….

- No, ella se va a casar, no hay riesgo de que ella entre a la familia, y antes de que pudiera ocurrir, nuevamente la sacaría de nuestras vidas, esa mujer no es competencia para mi, ella no merece a mi hermano, ella es demasiado buena persona para sobrevivir en nuestro mundo, él necesita alguien con clase, alguien de nuestro nivel, no esa pobretona venida a más.

Edward no aguantó más y entró dando un portazo, Alice chilló al darse cuenta de que Edward la había escuchado y colgó el teléfono. Trató de buscar alguna excusa para zafarse de la situación.

- no trates de inventar nada, escuché todo y además tengo las pruebas de que los hijos de Bella son míos

- no, eso no es posible – trataba Alice de convencerlo aunque era inútil, ella misma lo había confirmado por teléfono

- maldita sea deja de mentir, he descubierto todo y ahora mismo vamos a aclarar todo con nuestra madre – Edward la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hasta la salida, todos miraban la escena, pero a Edward le importaba una mierda, él era el dueño y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Al llegar a la casa de Esme Cullen, viuda y madre de Edward y Alice, veía por la ventana del segundo piso a su hijo arrastrar a su Alice de forma violenta, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, tan violento. Edward arrastró nuevamente a su hermana hacia el interior de la casa y al llegar al salón la aventó con fuerza sobre el sofá, inmediatamente llamó a gritos a su madre quien al escuchar el alboroto bajó temblorosa las escaleras para reunirse y hacer frente al daño que le habían causado a su hijo.

- ¿POR QUÉ? – rugió Edward enfurecido

- Hijo deja que te explique por favor

- ¿qué mierda vas a decir? ¿otra mentira? ¿cuántas más van a decir?

- Hijo lo hicimos por tu bien, ella no era correcta para ti, tú eres de clase, eres millonario, de alcurnia, ella sólo es una muchachita insignificante

- No hables así de Bella, ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta puta vida y ustedes lo arruinaron todo ¿cómo se atreven a hablar mal de ella cuando ella tuvo que enfrentar su embarazo prácticamente sola?, me envenenaron en contra de ella y yo estúpidamente les creí, maldita sea son mi familia y me traicionaron, me dañaron y lo que es peor dañaron a mis hijos

- No puedes estar seguro que esos niños sean tuyos

- ¿estás segura de eso madre? – enseguida sacó un sobre que contenía algunas fotos de sus hijos que había impreso después de verlas y se las arrojó a su madre para que las viera, Alice por su lado estaba casi echa bola en el sofá y sólo miraba con miedo a su hermano. Esme temblorosa recogió las fotografías pero no las miró

- ¡MÍRALAS! Y dime si no son tus nietos – Esme las miró y ahogó un grito al ver las caritas de los niños, caritas tan parecidas a las de su hijo, sólo pudo llorar, pero Alice se levantó y encaró a su hermano, ya todo estaba perdido, así que más daba enfrentarlo.

- ¿y qué si son tuyos?, esa zorra igual te engañó, se acostó con Jasper, yo misma los vi, por eso lo dejé

- Mentirosa, ellos jamás han sido amantes, conversé con él, él se va a casar y Bella va a ser la madrina de la boda, ahora son buenos amigos gracias a lo que tú le hiciste a ella, él después de dejarte la buscó para ayudarla y son amigos, tú fuiste la que lo engañaba, él te vió con otro hombre en la cama y dice que ese no fue el único y le creo, ahora le creo todo, eres una arpía y te odio, Jacob el otro supuesto amante de Bella es gay, siempre lo ha sido y lo he comprobado, tiene novio y también es amigo de Bella ¿cómo puedes ser tan mala y yo nunca haberme dado cuenta antes?

- No te diste cuenta porque estabas todo el día pensando en esa chiquilla insignificante, en esa golfa que se metió en tu cama y se embarazó a propósito para cazarte

- No vuelvas a hablar de ella en esa forma otra vez, ella nunca fue una golfa y tú lo sabes bien ¿por qué Alice? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿quieres saber por qué? Bien te lo diré ya que estamos hablando con claridad, además después de esto seguramente no me querrás ver de nuevo

- En eso tienes razón, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, la empresa es mía, todo es mío, pero no soy un bastardo y te daré una pequeña fortuna para que desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre, ahora habla

- Siempre la odié, desde el primer momento en que me la presentaste, siempre supe que esa mujer te conquistaría, que te enamorarías de ella perdidamente, eso no me convenía, nuestro padre te dejó todo a ti en vida y a mi nada, no quería perder las regalías y si tu te casabas y formabas un hogar toda la fortuna pasaba directamente a tus hijos y nuevamente me quedaba sin nada, no puedo vivir sin dinero y tú me quitarías todo para dárselo a ella, a una niñita de trece años por Dios ¿y yo dónde quedaba? ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir? ¿cómo iba a costear mis lujos?

- No puedo creerlo, todo por dinero, maldición Alice, jamás te hubiera dejado en la calle, tengo dinero de sobra, además eres mi hermana y aunque mi padre me haya dejado todo a mi siempre he sido consciente de que la empresa que heredé era de los dos, nunca te hubiera dejado en la calle, nunca, pero ahora, ahora no te mereces nada, nada de lo que tengo, no tenías ningún derecho de arruinarme la vida por la sucia plata, eres peor de lo que pensé, ahora largo de mi vida, fuera de mi empresa, mi abogado se contactará contigo para darte lo que estime conveniente, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

- Edward….

- Largo de mi vista y me alegro mucho que Jasper viera la arpía que eres, se que en el fondo lo amaste y aún lo amas, pero él es feliz, se va a casar con una linda chica y tú no tienes nada, absolutamente nada, estás vacía Alice, tanto odio, tanto rencor te dejó seca por dentro.

Alice salió corriendo llorando por las últimas palabras de su hermano, eran verdad, todo lo que dijo era verdad, después que Jasper la dejó se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba, pero ya era tarde y él no quiso saber nada más de ella y ahora que se enteraba que se iba a casar, que estaba enamorado y feliz le partía el corazón, ahora sólo esperaba que su hermano cumpliera su palabra y no la dejara en la calle, ella no podía vivir sin dinero, su estilo de vida era carísimo, le gustaban demasiado las cosas lujosas.

Esme aún seguía mirando las fotografías, las repasaba una y otra vez. Había sido una tonta, ella pensó que protegía a su hijo al inventar que era estéril, ella no quería que una cualquiera se aprovechara de él, por eso había creído fervientemente en la palabra de su hija cuando le dijo que Bella era una trepadora y que se acostaba con todos los muchachos del pueblo incluyendo a Jasper. Por supuesto cuando Edward encontrara a una mujer digna ella misma le diría la verdad sobre su esterilidad, pero después de la muchacha Swan Edward nunca más mostró interés por una sola mujer y ahora que veía las fotografías de sus nietos se sentía tan mal, pobre muchacha, ellas le habían echo tanto daño, a ella, a sus nietos y a su propio hijo, no se lo perdonaría jamás, su hijo no la perdonaría nunca.

Edward salió encorvado de la casa de su madre, ella le había explicado sus razones y por un lado la entendía, pero eso no justificaba sus acciones y no la perdonaría, ellas no tenían derecho de arruinarle su vida, había perdido al amor de su vida, a la única mujer que había amado, Dios de sólo pensar en todas las cosas que le dijo cuando ella le comunicó que estaba embarazada, la manera en que la trató lo llenó de vergüenza, en ese tiempo la amaba tanto y su supuesta traición le había roto el corazón y movido por la ira había le había dicho las cosas más hirientes que se le habían ocurrido, la había visto llorar de desesperación, había visto cómo Alice la golpeaba y no había echo nada para defenderla, es más había besado y manoseado a la zorra de Tanya delante de su ángel, su niña que llevaba a sus hijos en su vientre. Su niña que había tenido que huir del pueblo con la vergüenza de ser madre soltera y despreciada, había vivido en la calle, en una puta camioneta, pasando necesidad, hambre y frío, le habían querido quitar a sus hijos y ella había sido tan valiente, luchadora y tenaz para tenerlos a pesar de tener tan corta edad y no tener un dólar en los bolsillos y él dándose una vida de lujos y llenando su cama de mujeres para poder olvidarla.

Al llegar a casa volvió a llorar como niño pequeño, porque así se sentía, un niño pequeño en comparación a Bella, ella había sido mucho más adulta que él en todo sentido.

Trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, él debía acercarse a Bella, tratar de explicar lo que había ocurrido, debía pedir perdón por tanto daño, por tantos años de abandono, ella nunca lo había traicionado, él lo había echo, la traición era por parte de él, por no creerle, por hacerla sufrir, por abandonarla en el momento más difícil de su vida.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su armario, allí buscó en la parte más profunda de un cajón y sacó una pequeña caja de madera que tenía escondida, al abrirla los recuerdos lo golpearon, allí se encontraba su pequeño tesoro, ese que a pesar de negarlo lo tenía guardado como su corazón, lo abrió y en seguida vió las fotografías, esas que eran de los meses más felices de su vida, meses en que compartió abiertamente su amor con Bella, se veían tan felices y enamorados en las viejas fotos, todas eran en su casa, ya que su romance era secreto, allí estaban en el sofá viendo una película, en la sala de música donde él tocaba el piano para ella mientras su amor lo acompañaba sentada en el banquillo mirándolo con amor, en su cama, esa que tantas horas de pasión, de amor y de entrega presenció. Sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo, esa que contenía el anillo que había pertenecido a su abuela y que él había colocado en el dedo de Bella cuando le pidió matrimonio, anillo que ella le arrojó cuando él la despreció diciéndole que el anillo que le había dado era una baratija y que no pensaba casarse con ella, que esa nunca había sido su intención, tantas mentiras dijo ese día, mentiras que tenía clavada en el alma y que nunca había podido superar, porque él aún la amaba, siempre lo había echo, incluso cuando pensaba que la odiaba él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Edward supo la verdad aplastante, dos días en los que se ahogó en alcohol, recuerdos, llantos y dolor, mucho dolor. No sabía qué paso seguir, qué hacer, debía hablar con Bella ¿pero cómo?, debía acercarse a sus hijos, conocerlos ¿pero cómo?, ellos tenían su vida, esa familia feliz no sería nunca suya, él los había perdido al no darles la más mínima posibilidad de fe, fe en ese ángel hermoso que él despreció por darles razón a su familia, no creyó en ella, no creyó en su amor, se dejó envolver por las mentiras, por el egoísmo, por el sucio dinero, se volvió ciego de dolor y lastimó lo único importante que había tenido en su puta vida, su Bella.

Dios, mi Bella, cuanto debes haber sufrido, hambre frío, necesidad, dolor, traición, soledad, cuánto debes haber llorado mi niña ¿cómo pude desconfiar de tu amor, de tu entrega?.

Un día más pasó en ese estado lamentable, deambulando entre la embriaguez y la lucidez. Edward era consciente de una sola cosa, debía levantarse, debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a su monumental error, debía enfrentar el dolor de ver el odio reflejado en sus hijos, por que el odio de Bella ya lo había visto en sus hermosos ojos, pero debía tratar de enmendar el daño, tratar de ver a sus preciosos niños aunque fuera de lejos, pondría su vida en manos de Bella, su decisión, sus condiciones, se arrastraría si fuera necesario, acamparía fuera de su casa hasta que ella aceptara que él aunque no lo mereciera viera a sus hijos.

Agarró el teléfono y en veinte minutos tenía la dirección de Bella, temblando como si fuera una puta hoja arrancó el auto y se fue a implorar perdón, redención, suplicar que no le dejaran en el limbo en el que estaba viviendo.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella quedó asombrado, la casa era hermosa, grande, los jardines extensos, muchas flores y árboles, donde seguramente correteaban sus hijos felices, donde reían, pero no pudo entrar, la enorme reja se erguía marcando límites entre la felicidad y la desdicha, desde la caseta del guardia salió un tipo enorme con cara de pocos amigos.

- no puede estacionarse acá, es una vivienda privada

- lo se, busco a la señorita Bella

- no se encuentra – maldición Edward necesitaba verla enseguida

- la esperaré

se sentó en su coche a esperar a un costado de la garita del guardia, habían pasado dos horas cuando vislumbró que un coche se acercaba, la reja se abrió y el corazón de Edward latió a toda velocidad, eran ellos, salió del coche y allí escuchó las voces más hermosas, era como un coro de ángeles, venían cantando canciones infantiles y reían, por Dios, sus niños reían felices.

El auto era manejado por Bella, sus hijos venían en la parte posterior, venían de una pequeña fiesta en casa de sus padres, esta vez no la acompañaba Antonio, él tenía grabaciones temprano y Bella estaba cansada. Ella no se dio cuenta de que un auto esperaba cerca de la reja de su casa, no se percató del hombre que la esperaba con ansias, saludó al guardia cuando esperaba que el hombre abriera la verja para poder entrar a la casa, allí el guardia informó que un señor estaba esperando hacía varias horas.

Edward se acercó y allí pudo ver a sus pequeños, iban con las ventanillas abiertas, reían gozosos.

Bella quedó muda al ver a Edward Cullen acercarse, no reaccionó, quedó estática en la entrada de la casa, Dios, sus hijos, él vería a sus hijos, debía hacer algo, entrar apresuradamente a refugiar a sus tesoros de ese hombre cruel, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya los había visto y pudo vislumbrar en los ojos del hombre el entendimiento, él ya sabía, sabía que eran sus hijos, sangre de su sangre, hijos que despreció, hijos que crecieron sin un padre que les dijera lo mucho que los amaba.

Mientras Bella y Edward estaban estáticos perdidos en sus pensamientos un gritito los sacó del aturdimiento.

- PAPITO VINISTE, yo sabía que vendrías

La pequeña Sophie vio a ese hombre hermoso que la visitaba en sus sueños, era su papi, ella sabía que él vendría a buscarlos, él lo decía en sus sueños, a la velocidad del rayo se deshizo del cinturón que la aseguraba a su sillita y sin medir consecuencias bajó del carro y se lanzó hacia su papi que estaba como estatua.

- yo sabía, yo sabía que nos amabas papito, tú me lo decías en mis sueños, yo sabía que vendrías a buscarnos, te amo papito hermoso, te amo tanto. – sollozaba la niña aferrada a las piernas de Edward que como en estado de shock alzó a la niña en sus brazos y en un abrazo lleno de ternura la aferró a su cuerpo mientras él también lloraba.

¿Qué les pareció?, dejen sus reviews. Gracias a todas las chicas que me alegran dejándome reviews, alertas y recomendaciones es muy estimulante y también a las lectoras fantasmas, me inspiran cada vez más.

Sábado próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO V.-

No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando gritaba en su interior Bella, noooooo, él sabía la verdad ¿por qué ahora? ella no lo quería en su vida ni en la de sus hijos, no ahora, ese hombre les había echo mucho daño.

Cogió coraje y se acercó a él que aún mantenía a Sophie en sus brazos, lentamente sacó a la niña de sus brazos y tomándola ella en su regazo se enfrentó a la mirada de Edward reprochándole su accionar. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó al guardia.

- Stefan por favor lleve a los niños adentro, tengo que conversar algo privado con el señor

- Si señorita, le avisaré a María que los lleve a dormir

- Gracias

- Pero mami, yo quiero estar con mi papito

- Sophie no seas tonta ese señor no es nuestro padre, nuestro padre está muerto – Ethan ya había bajado del carro y tenía sus puñitos cerrados con rabia y sus ojos verdes refulgían de ira

- Nuestro papi no está muerto y lo sabes, es él

- Ese señor murió desde el día que lastimó a mamá, la tonta eres tú, no lo quiero, no lo acepto, mi padre murió y punto

- Pues yo si lo quiero

- Y yo quiero a Antonio, él si va a ser nuestro papá, él es bueno, nos cuida y nos quiere y hace feliz a mamá

- A mi no me gusta tanto

- Basta ya, vayan a la casa, después hablamos, este asunto lo trataremos con el señor Cullen, vayan a la cama.

Los niños se fueron molestos, Sophie no entendía porque Ethan no quería a su papi, Dios, era tan lindo como en los sueños, tan alto, parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, ese príncipe era para su mami, ellos debían estar juntos, le daba pena Antonio, ella lo quería, era bueno y todas las cosas que dijo su hermano, pero no era su papi y no era tan guapo.

Ethan estaba furioso, ese hombre aparecía ahora y se atrevía a tomar en brazos a su hermana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, oh no, ese hombre no era su padre, no quería volver a verlo, que los dejara en paz, ellos eran felices, es cierto que a veces extrañaba tener un papá como todos sus amiguitos, pero no ese hombre, él los había abandonado, no era tonto a pesar que su mami nunca hablaba mal de su padre él sabía que mamá había sufrido mucho por él y definitivamente no lo quería.

Los niños iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, pero al llegar a casa explotaron, Sophie empezó a llorar por su papi y Ethan le gritó que era una tonta, que ese hombre no era papá, Sophie le pegó una patada en la pierna y corrió hacia su habitación, pero Ethan corría más rápido que ella y la alcanzó antes de que ella cerrara la puerta y la reprendió por pegarle y aferrarse a una ilusión.

- él no es una ilusión y no te pediré disculpas

- él no es nada nuestro y discúlpate o te rompo las muñecas

- él es papá y lo quiero y si me rompes las muñecas le diré a tío Jasper para que te reprenda

- caprichosa

- tonto

- ilusa

- terco

se sacaron mutuamente la lengua y cada uno se encerró en su habitación pensando en qué estaría pasando con mamá y el recién aparecido.

- Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarnos nunca más

- Bella por favor tenemos que hablar

- No hay nada que decir, tú decidiste por todos nosotros hace años, así que no te permito que ahora pretendas aparecer a dañar a mis hijos

- Son mis hijos también, por favor te debo tantas explicaciones

- No las necesito, ya no, ya no me interesa nada de ti

- Las cosa no son como parecen, yo me acabo de enterar y todavía estoy en shock, pero podemos remediar el pasado

- No, no, no, no hay nada que remediar, son mis hijos y no tienes ningún derecho de estar acá, no permitiré que les destroces el corazón a mis bebés

- ¿cómo crees que pueda hacer algo así?

- Te conozco, eres dañino, malo de sentimientos y cuando menos esperemos lastimarás a mis hijos y no lo permitiré

- No es así Bella, por favor dame la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó

- No insistas Cullen, no me convencerás que ahora te ha bajado el amor paternal, no después de cómo los despreciaste y negaste

- Eso es lo que quiero explicar

- VETE A LA MIERDA, no quiero tus explicaciones, no te acerques a mis hijos

- Los quiero reconocer, son mis hijos y quiero que lleven mi apellido, darles todo lo que erróneamente les negué, quiero ganarme su amor

- No necesitan nada de ti, son felices con la vida que les he dado, son inteligentes, más que otros niños y desde pequeños aceptaron que no tenían papá, así que puedes seguir con tu vida y hacer que nosotros no existimos, tal como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

- Lucharé por ellos ¿eso quieres? ¿quieres llevar el asunto a juicio?, no lo creo, no querrás estar expuesta de esa manera, tienes una imagen y debes cuidarla – dijo Edward pensando que ese punto lo tenía ganado

- No me conoces nada, por mis hijos hago cualquier cosa y si tengo que ir a juicio que así sea, no te los entregaré de buenas a primera, no te tengo miedo, ya no soy la chiquilla tonta que hacía tu maldita voluntad, si quieres algo de ellos, lucha, lucha por ellos, porque yo no moveré un dedo a tu favor, todo lo contrario, lucharé contra ti y tu maldita familia, puedes tener poder y dinero, pero yo también y es preferible que todo quede en manos del juzgado de familia

- Bella no es mi intención amedentrarte, pero….

- No te preocupes, no lo haces

- Ir a juicio es duro y podría lastimar a los niños

- Por dios, no te hagas el padre preocupado, ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman, además siempre dijiste que no eran tuyos porque yo era una zorra ¿no pedirás un examen de paternidad para estar más seguro?

- No lo necesito, ellos son tan parecidos a mi, que nadie dudaría que soy su padre

- Que bueno que lo digas, porque si necesitas uno, tendrás que demandarme, no te daré nada por las buenas

- Lo se y me lo merezco, yo fui un completo idiota al creer todas las mentiras que me dijeron

- Adiós Edward, esta conversación a acabado, si todavía tienes interés en los niños, supongo que nos veremos en juicio

- Podemos arreglar las cosas amigablemente sin exponernos

- Púdrete

Bella no quería escuchar más burradas y se dio media vuelta para irse, aparentaba estar tranquila, pero por dentro temblaba, era una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía manejar, era fuerte, pero no tanto para lidiar con Edward en este momento.

- me engañaron, mi madre años antes de que nos conociéramos me dijo que era estéril, es mi madre y por supuesto le creí sin saber que arruinaría mi vida y la de ustedes.

Bella se volteó a mirar a Edward y vio verdad en sus ojos, maldita familia, le había echo daño a su propio hijo por ella, por no ser de buena familia, por no estar a la altura, malditas mujeres Cullen, pero no le tendría pena, él no la tuvo con ella y sus hijos, además él nunca la amó, así que sin ser mala ese era su castigo por jugar con las personas, todos los Cullen eran iguales, seres despreciables que jugaban con las personas hasta que se aburrían.

- la naturaleza d tu familia no me interesa, no te hagas la víctima, tú eres igual de cruel que ellas, también juegas con las personas a tu antojo – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros para mostrarse relajada

- yo te amaba de verdad, siempre te amé, todo lo que te dije lo dije movido por los celos, por el dolor que sentía porque de verdad creía que me habías engañado

- no me vengas con cuentos Cullen, no es necesario que mientas, la verdad es que ya no me duele que me hayas engañado, ya no, sufrí mucho por ti no lo voy a negar ni me da vergüenza, pero no trates de mentir para tratar de recuperar a los niños.

- No miento Bella, te amaba tanto que era verdad que me quería casar contigo, el anillo que te di era de verdad, era una antigüedad de familia y te lo di con la clara intención de cumplir con lo que te pedí el día que te entregaste a mi.

- M…mientes, no es verdad, no trates de embaucarme, ya no te amo, no soy la tontita de pueblo encandilada con el playboy recién llegado al pueblo – Bella temblaba cada vez más, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y lo único que quería era no haber visto a Edward de nuevo nunca más.

- Bella, por favor créeme, quizás ya no me ames, pero yo siempre te amé, eres la única mujer que amado en mi vida, siempre te amé y aún lo hago, se que te parecerá una locura, pero nunca me repuse del supuesto engaño y traté de odiarte, creí que te odiaba, pero en el fondo siempre supe que te amaba y….

- Y nada Cullen, nada, los años pasaron tú hiciste tu vida y yo la mía, te dejé de amar, me costó mucho pero lo logré ¿sabes cuántas veces lloré por ti? ¿sabes las veces que pedí al cielo que vinieras a buscarme y dijeras que todo lo que dijiste era mentira o alguna clase de broma?, Dios, te hubiera perdonado por hacerme llorar, pero te hubiera perdonado porque te amaba tanto, pero me di cuenta que no vendrías, que nunca me quisiste, nunca fui lo suficiente mujer para poder estar a tu lado y lo sufrí, lo asumí y me levanté sacando coraje día a día, hasta que un día cualquiera y casi sin darme cuenta te había dejado de amar, pasaron años, pero dejé de amarte.

- Dios Bella, por favor no me mates, no me repitas que no me amas, por favor, por favor dame una oportunidad, te amo tanto, tanto que me cuesta respirar, todos estos años me he mantenido lejos del país porque me dolía tanto estar separado de ti, no soportaba la idea de que me hubieras engañado de esa manera, he tenido muchas mujeres, creo que eso lo sabes, pero ninguna, ninguna a estado ni cerca de despertar todo lo que despiertas en mi – Edward estaba desesperado, ya había abierto su corazón, ya había aceptado que la amaba, se la estaba jugando aunque sabía que era una lucha perdida, le dolía saber que era verdad que ella no lo amaba ya, lo sabía, había presenciado el amor entre ella y Antonio, pero quizás ella se diera cuenta de que en el fondo aún lo amaba, era una ilusión tonta, pero era todo o nada.

- Lo siento Edward, no te creo, y ese es mi culpa, nunca debí creerte que estabas interesado en mi, siempre supe que no tenía nada de especial, siempre mi familia recalcó lo fea e inútil que era, siempre todos se burlaban de mi por mi estatura y mi delgadez, crecí con ese tormento, por eso cuando te conocí y me dijiste que era hermosa no lo creí, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto ser querida, apreciada que me enamoré como una tonta del niñito caprichoso, me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma, para quedar destrozada y asqueada de mi misma por haber sido tan tonta, tan zorra que me entregué al primero que me habló bonito y me da rabia reconocer que gran parte de lo que pasó fue mi culpa.

- Nada fue culpa tuya yo…

- Mi culpa, es cierto que te mentí, pero es precisamente porque necesitaba tanto ser aceptada y amada, que cuando creíste que era mayor no quise sacarte del error por miedo a que me dejaras por ser tan chica y yo ya estaba colada hasta los huesos por ti, siento haberte mentido, creo que esa mentira originó que no me creyeras cuando dije que estaba embarazada, pero…

- No digas nada más, por favor, no puedo creer que te culpes por algo que no tiene nada que ver, yo me enamoré de ti no de tu edad, así que no te culpes, toda la culpa fue mía y no digas nunca más que no eras hermosa en esa época, cuando te conocí es cierto que te quería para una aventura y nada más, pero cuando te negaste a ser engañada por mi, Dios creí que iba a enloquecer, me tenías como un perro corriendo tras de ti y a medida que te fui conociendo me enamoré como un tonto y a veces creo que me enamoré el día que te conocí, Dios eras tan putamente hermosa, sexy, divertida, honesta, pura, inocente y tú ni siquiera eras consciente de lo que provocabas y eso me enloquecía más.

- Si creyeras lo que dices no me habrías tomado por una zorra capaz de engañarte de la manera en que me acusaste y ya no me importa, adiós Edward

Bella se fue presurosa hacia la casa, no debía haberse quedado a escuchar todos esos disparates, él mentía, ese siempre fue su juego, halagar, mentir, seducir y después destruir, afortunadamente ya estaba fuera del influjo de su atractivo magnetismo.

Al ingresar a la casa fue a los dormitorios de los niños a ver si ya estaba dormidos, Sophie dormía plácidamente, en cambio al ir al dormitorio de Ethan lo encontró despierto esperándola, su carita era tan triste que maldijo en silencio a Edward por perturbar la paz de sus niños.

- cielo descansa por favor

- mami no puedo dormir, ese hombre es mi papi cierto

- si amor

- pero yo no lo quiero, no quiero volver a verlo, me hace daño mami, yo..yo…..

- shhhh amor, no llores mi nene, no llores por favor, las cosas se van a solucionar, ya verás – Bella no hallaba la manera de calmar a su pequeño hijo, él siempre era tan fuerte que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero ella sabía muy bien que de sus dos hijos él era el que más sufría por no tener a su papá a su lado

- es que mami, yo deseo tener papá, pero no lo quiero a él, él es malo, es malo, lo detesto

- no cielo, él no es malo, sólo tomó malas decisiones y ahora se da cuenta del error que cometió y quiere redimirse y lo siento tanto cielo, pero lo más probable es que él los reconozca y tendrán que aceptarlo como su padre, él dijo que los quería y que iba a luchar por ustedes y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar que él ejerza sus derechos.

- Lo odio mami, no dejes que se acerque a nosotros

- Cielo, el tribunal decidirá lo que hay que hacer, pero quiero que sepas que es una batalla perdida, son sus hijos y ustedes ante la ley tiene derecho de interactuar con su padre, como dije él no es malo, sólo cometió un error y al parecer está arrepentido

- Pues yo no lo perdono, además no lo conozco y no quiero conocerlo, es feo y no me gusta como te mira

- Jajajaja, mi nene celoso, sabes que tú eres mi hombrecito más importante del mundo, nadie jamás va a reemplazarte en mi vida

- Ya, pero él te mira como lo hace Antonio y Antonio te ama, ¿entonces él también lo hace, también te ama mamá?, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero a Antonio, él va a ser un buen papá

Bella no sabía que decir al respecto estaba en una encrucijada, no podía mentirles a sus hijos o a si misma, Edward tenía todo el derecho legal de reclamar la paternidad y se la darían, aunque no le gustara debía aceptar que Edward estaría en sus vidas, según él de forma permanente, no le gustaba nada, pero así eran las leyes y no podía evitar que él tuviera acceso a sus hijos, además fueran como fueran las cosas en el fondo sabía que Edward si se esforzaba sería un excelente padre, Dios ¿en qué momento estaba a favor de Edward?, sería quizás desde que le dijo la manera en que le mintió su madre con respecto a su fertilidad, si era verdad que lo habían engañado no podía juzgarlo tanto por no creerle, porque a pesar de que ella era supuestamente su novia y aunque él dijera que la amaba, ellas eran su madre y su hermana, no podía compararse ese tipo de amor, ese lazo era más grande que cualquier otro, además ella estaba segura aunque Edward lo negara de que él nunca la amó, quizás ahora lo decía para acercarse a los niños, pero él nunca la quiso.

Edward llegó a su casa desvastado, el reconocer que la amaba en voz alta y delante de ella había sido abrumador, jamás pensó que reconocería lo que llevaba escondido en su corazón por tanto tiempo y ella no le creyó nada, y lo que es peor no le interesó, no le emocionó saber que todavía la amaba, es más reafirmó una vez más que amaba a su novio, Dios, se iba a casar, él la perdería para siempre, o es que era verdad que la perdió cuando la trató de la peor forma que se puede tratar a una mujer, Dios, sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo sin forma, estaba tan confundido que le costaba pensar de la manera correcta, ya no sabía qué mierda hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar, qué sentir, estaba como hace seis años, perdido, solo, triste, extrañando algo que no era para él. Algo que no merecía, porque él nunca había merecido ese ángel que un día llegó a su vida para llenarla de luz, de vida, no la merecía porque ella era demasiado buena para él, siempre lo fue.

_Flashback_

_Después de que la chica despareció del bar, él quedó embobado, nunca ninguna mujer lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, esa chiquilla se atrevía a dejar a Edward Cullen caliente, ansioso, duro, pero extrañamente le gustaba el desafío de la niñita de pueblo escurridiza, la siguió fuera del bar y la vio desde lejos cuando se reunía con sus amigos, un chico moreno y grande la abrazó, se acercó un poco más sin que lo vieran y pudo escuchar cómo la felicitaban por haber cumplido con el reto._

- _ey, qué quería el niñito rico que te dio el trago_

- _mmmm, según él me quería conocer ¿puedes creer una cosa así?, o sea el tipo es lindo, el más lindo que he visto y él me dijo hermosa_

- _¿y cuál es el problema?, eres hermosa – dijo el moreno que la abrazaba, a Edward no le gustó nada la forma en que ese chico la abrazaba ¿serían novios?_

- _Jajajajaja, el problema es que es un completo mentiroso al igual que tú, se que no soy hermosa, por Dios, ¿me has visto bien Jacob? Soy un adefesio total_

- _Basta ya Bella, eres hermosa, siempre lo digo, no debes hacer caso a las personas envidiosas que dicen lo contrario, eres hermosa, inteligente, buena amiga, desinteresada y…_

- _Ya, ya,lo dices porque me amas, pero dejémoslo así_

- _Agggg, eres imposible, es cierto que te quiero, pero no soy mentiroso ¿cierto chicos que Bella es hermosa?_

- _Yeahhhhhh - gritaron todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en el grupo, Bella simplemente rodó los ojos y se sonrojó, Edward nunca había visto a una chica tan linda y se veía tan putamente sexy y al mismo tiempo tan inocente y su polla se endureció mirando a escondidas a esa chica con poco autoestima, pero definitivamente sexy y sería suya, la conquistaría, estaría en su cama y le diría lo hermosa que era, lo sexy y jodidamente sensual que era._

_Pasó una semana y la volvió a ver vestida con uniforme de colegio, entonces la chica debía estar estudiando todavía, seguramente tendría unos 17 años y se veía mmmm, JODIDAMENTE CALIENTE, con el uniforme y ese cuerpo esbelto parecía la heroína de los comics japoneses y a Edward le encantaban los comics japoneses, piernas extremadamente largas y torneadas, sus pechos eran pequeños, pero jodidamente firmes y hermosos, el culo redondo y respingón, cintura tan estrecha que la podía abarcar con sus manos, vientre plano, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho a la medida de él, antes le gustaban las mujeres rubias, elegantes, cínicas, con más curvas, pero definitivamente esa chica tenía algo que lo estaba volviendo loco, desde que la conoció las duchas frías eran su mejor amiga, se despertaba a media noche tan duro por haber estado soñando con esa diosa, en el día su mano se tenía que encargar de bajar la erección que le provocaba sólo pensar en ella, mierda, nunca ninguna mujer lo había tenido así de desesperado y caliente._

_Ya no aguantaba más, debía hacer contacto de nuevo con ella._

- _ey, hola_

- _ehhhh, hola – Dios ella estaba sonrojada y se veía mmmm…._

- _Te acompaño a casa_

- _No gracias, me van a venir a buscar_

- _¿un novio?_

- _Jajajaja, no, un amigo_

- _Vamos Bella, acompáñame a tomar un helado_

- _Mmmm, de verdad es que no puedo, ah mira ahí me vienen a buscar, chao Edward_

_Mierda, allí otra vez estaba el muchacho moreno, venía en moto y, mierda, ella se montó en la moto y la maldita faldita se le subió unos centímetros revelando más piel y la verga de Edward se removió inquieta dentro del pantalón, carajo, tendría que masturbarse pronto o no podría caminar._

_Al día siguiente la esperó a la salida del colegio, eran de esos colegios completos, donde se cursaban enseñanza básica y enseñanza media. Cuando la vio salir se apresuró a alcanzarla, todas las chicas que estaban alrededor lo miraban, pero él tenía sólo ojos para la chica alta y delgada con cuerpo de infarto._

- _hola otra vez Bella_

- _oh, hola Edward ¿qué haces acá?_

- _Mmm, vine a invitarte a dar un paseo y no me digas que no, por favor sólo un paseo pequeño, no me rechaces_

- _Mmmm, ok, pero no se el motivo de tu insistencia_

- _¿de verdad no lo sabes?, por favor debes saber que eres terriblemente hermosa y que estoy clavado de ti_

- _¿quéeee?, no, no mientas_

- _No es mentira, estoy interesado en ti y si te soy sincero eres jodidamente sexy y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Así de a poco Edward convenció a Bella de que se hicieran novios, aunque le costó como nunca le costó nada, la chica en verdad tenía la autoestima muy baja y era muy escurridiza y no le creía que él estuviera interesado de verdad en ella, pero a esta altura Edward ya no sólo quería meterla en la cama, se había enamorado como un tonto de ella, ella era simplemente perfecta, tierna, inocente, divertida, cariñosa, era una chica buena, de esas que son para toda la vida, le escribía poemas, le componía canciones y le tocaba el piano, le compraba flores, chocolates, estaba jodidamente enamorado, perdido en esos ojos chocolates que nada le importaba más que ella._

_Fin flashback_

Dios, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto?, la amaba tanto y a la menor duda la expulsó de su vida sin darle la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas y ahora estaba pagando su error, el más grande que había cometido en su vida.

Después de hablar con su abogado y exponer su problema, él le aconsejó que tratara de arreglar las cosas amigablemente, ya que ambos eran muy conocidos y pasar por un juicio iba a ser muy mediático, además le preguntó si estaba seguro de querer reconocer a los niños después de tanto tiempo, ya que la noticia si o si se infiltraría y sería la comidilla de la prensa, Edward tenía ganas de ahorcar al abogado ¿cómo mierda le preguntaba una cosa así?, a él no le importaba cómo lo catalogaran por no haber reconocido antes a sus hijos, él no importaba, lo único que quería era empezar a enmendar su metedura de patas.

Siguió el consejo del abogado y fue a visitar nuevamente a Bella para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo y ver si así podría ver nuevamente a sus hijos.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella y después de hablar con el guardia lo hicieron pasar, al llegar a los jardines los vio.

Estaban jugando, corrían entre los árboles, estaban los tres descalzos y reían a carcajadas, estaban tal cual él había pensado que jugarían en ese jardín tan hermoso, se veían tan felices, libres, los niños corrían mientras Bella los perseguía con su vestido blanco y su cabello suelto agitándose al viento, parecía un ángel, el más hermoso que Dios pudo crear, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, los niños se escondieron tras un árbol y Bella rodeaba el árbol para tratar de atraparlos, era una escena llena de amor, una escena familiar y cómo desearía estar él también estar jugando y riendo feliz con la familia que él tontamente había alejado de su lado, estaba perdido viéndolos jugar cuando el pequeño lo vio y dejó de reír, dejó de tratar de esconderse, apretó su pequeños puños y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio, de a poco se fue acercando a Edward que lo miraba embobado, él de los dos era el que más se parecía a él y al parecer tenía mal genio, hizo una mueca mental, por supuesto que el niño lo odiaba, tenía todo el derecho de despreciarlo.

- lárguese de aquí señor, aquí no se le ha perdido nada

- ¿Ethan? – dijo Bella al percatarse de la situación, es cierto que ella había dado la orden que si él venía lo dejaran entrar, porque tenía que hablar con él, pero no pensó que vendría tan pronto, al parecer se estaba tomando el asunto con seriedad

- No mamá, él debe irse, no lo quiero acá ¿me escuchó señor? LÁRGUESE, usted no tiene hijos acá, nunca lo aceptaré, lo odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón por dejarnos abandonado, lo odio por todas las veces que me llamaron bastardo, por las burlas que nos han dado por no tener padre ¿sabe que hay niños que no quieren jugar con nosotros por que somos bastardos, que se burlan de nosotros porque nuestro padre nunca nos quiso?

Cada palabra que decía el niño retorcía el corazón de Edward, sus niños eran los más perjudicados, se merecía todo lo que su hijo le decía y más, miró a la pequeña Sophie y ella estaba con la cabeza gacha pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando recordando las burlas de las que hablaba Ethan, malditos niños que se atrevían a molestar a sus hijos por su culpa.

- hijo por favor, ya conversamos en la mañana, se que no te agrada la situación, pero no podemos hacer nada, además quedamos en darle una oportunidad a papá para que se enmiende y se gane su confianza, no debes tratarlo como un padre si no quieres, pero pueden empezar por ser amigos.

- Si, además a mi no me importa lo que digan esos niños tontos, porque yo siempre he sabido que papito nos quiere, sólo que él no sabía de nosotros – Sophie ya no lloraba y apoyaba a Edward y eso lo conmovió enormemente, toda esa bondad era heredada de Bella.

- Mamita no me obligues, no lo quiero

- Cielo, no te obligo, sólo digo que no podemos cambiar lo que ya pasó, pero si podemos cambiar el futuro, haz un esfuerzo cielo, ni siquiera debes hablarle si no quieres, pero deja que se relacione un poco con ustedes, que los conozca.

- Ok, pero sigue sin gustarme, es feo, muy alto y grande, parece un gigante y mira ese pelo desordenado

- Jajajaja, amor, tu pelo es igual – dijo Bella revolviendo el pelo de Ethan, a pesar de mostrarse relajada Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba tensa e incómoda.

- Quédense a jugar un ratito más yo iré a la casa a conversar con Edward ¿ok?

- Ok – dijeron los niños a coro, pero Ethan no quitaba la cara de odio hacia Edward.

Al llegar dentro de la casa Edward se sentó en un cómodo sofá y Bella se paseaba por la sala, estaba muy nerviosa, retorcía sus dedos y mordía el labio inferior, Edward la miraba embobado, ella era tan jodidamente hermosa y de sólo verla su miembro se retorcía incódomo.

- mira Edward, la situación no es fácil y me ha tomado toda la noche tomar la decisión de permitirte acercarte a los niños mientras se lleva el proceso, como verás ellos están nerviosos y un tanto disgustados, es decir Ethan está molesto y no puedes culparlo, Sophie es especial y al parecer nunca te ha odiado, ellos lo han pasado mal, lo que dijo Ethan es cierto, se han burlado de ellos, pero mis niños son fuerte y felices, por favor si quieres establecer una relación con ellos, por favor no les hagas daño, son tan pequeños, no merecen que les hagas daño, no lo permitiré

- Bella, por favor, se que no lo merezco, pero dame un voto de confianza aunque sea por ellos, te juro que lo que te dije sobre mi supuesta infertilidad en cierto, incluso mi madre me hizo hacer un examen, examen que por supuesto estaba adulterado y acá te lo traje para que me creas, no cambia que me comporté como un cretino, pero por lo menos es algo a mi favor – le pasó el sobre con el estudio adulterado.

- Mi opinión no ha cambiado, no mereces a mis hijos, pero veo que es inevitable que entres en su vida y después de pensarlo creo que lo mejor hacer este asunto lo más sencillo y de bajo perfil, por lo menos lo que más se pueda, no quiero exponer a los niños a pasar por ese infierno, porque tarde o temprano se filtrará la información y todos estaremos en el ojo del huracán y no quiero que mis niños sufran, no digo que te haré las cosas fáciles, pero no quiero escándalos, se hará todo legal, con prueba de ADN, lo único que no permitiré es que los niños tengan contacto con tu familia, no las quiero cerca de mis hijos, no confío en ellas, así que las visitas se harán acá hasta que demuestres que eres digno de confianza.

- Gracias Bella, oh, gracias, verás que no te defraudaré

- A mi no me prometas nada, tú único interés deben ser los niños, a ellos no los defraudes, nosotros tendremos el menor trato posible, eso no ha cambiado

- Pero yo pensé que quizás nosotros….

- ¿Qué nosotros mágicamente volveríamos? ¿Qué sería tu amante nuevamente?, por Dios Edward, debes estar mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a volver contigo, ya te he dicho amo a Antonio y me voy a casar con él, si estamos conversando es sólo por los niños nada más.

Edward sabía de antemano que Bella no lo perdonaría, él mismo no lo hacía, pero como masoquista que era no pudo cerrar la boca y callar su corazón ante la posibilidad de que Bella lo perdonara.

- no serías mi amante, serías mi esposa, como siempre debió ser

- no me hagas reír Edward, aquí no hay amor – dijo señalándolos a los dos, seña que le dolió a Edward, pero en el fondo sabía que era muy poco probable de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, pero juró internamente de que Bella sería su esposa, la conquistaría, ya había sido su mujer y lo volvería a ser y Antonio que se fuera la diablo, esa era su familia y se los iba a ganar.

- Ok, gracias por la oportunidad, lucharé por ellos Bella, te juro que ya los quiero y quiero que esté sobre aviso a ti también te conquistaré, te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho y no descansaré hasta que me ames nuevamente.

- No creo que eso sea posible Cullen, ella es mi mujer y me ama, no te le acerques, a los niños no puedo impedirte que te les acerques, pero ni pienses que te los voy a dejar tan fácilmente, ellos me importan como nunca te importaron a ti, los amo y sobretodo no te dejaré el camino fácil con MI MUJER MALDITO BASTARDO – Antonio había llegado y estaba furioso al escuchar cómo ese idiota se le declaraba a su mujer, Bella era su mujer y no dejaría que ese maldito hombre le quitara su familia, así los consideraba él, su familia, él los amaba y lucharía por ellos.

- Ahora amor vengo a secuestrarlos, vamos, he preparado una sorpresa para los cuatro, adiós Cullen – dijo Antonio despectivamente, odiaba a ese hombre y cuando lo había llamado en la madrugada para contarle la aparición de eso hombre no había pegado ojo, no era para menos, no era tonto y era cierto que Bella lo amaba, pero sabía que su gran amor era ese hombre que al parecer aún amaba a la chica que tanto le costó conquistar.

- Cariño, creo que debemos dejarlo para mañana, verás los niños deben empezar a conocer a su papá, Sophie está impaciente, mientras ellos empiezan a conocerse nosotros podemos ver una película.

- Ok preciosa, además tengo algo importante que contarte.

- Edward, los niños te está esperando afuera, cuando desees irte me avisas, ten cuidado y cualquier cosa me buscas, estaré acá mismo, ten cuidado, son unos diablillos.

- Gracias de nuevo Bella.

Edward salió encabronado por la presencia de Antonio, pero feliz por tener la oportunidad de interactuar con sus hijos.

lo prometido es deuda, acá les dejo el quinto capítulo, espero les guste, y no crean que Bella se lo ha puesto fácil, sólo trata de ver por los niños, además le dejó claro que no quiere nada con él ¿qué les pareció Antonio? y Edward todo confundido y aceptando por fin que la amaba y reciebiendo la patada en el trasero, en el próximo se viene lemmon.

muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews, ahora no les pude contestar por falta de tiempo, pero lo haré, muchas gracias por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo y hacerme tan feliz al dejarme sus comentarios, están buenísimos y he reído bastante con todos.

besos. Sandra


	7. Chapter 7

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO VI.-

Los días pasaban y cada vez amaba más a sus hijos, ellos eran realmente maravillosos, Sophie era pura energía y amor, en cambio Ethan todavía lo miraba ceñudo y se negaba a participar de las actividades que Edward proponía, joder, ese niño tiene más temperamento que yo mismo pensaba Edward. De todas maneras pasaba toda la tarde con ellos, jugaban, leían historietas, paseaban por los alrededores de la casa, etc.

Edward cada día era más feliz, jamás pensó en tener hijos, pero los tenía y los amaba con locura. Con Bella en cambio las cosas no marchaban, ella lo recibía en su casa para que él visitara a sus hijos, pero nada más, ella se internaba en el hogar, a veces tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que Edward tenía que cambiar las horas de visita, por que Bella no lo dejaba solo con sus hijos.

Por su parte Edward estaba delegando cada vez más trabajo a terceras personas en la empresa, ya que no quería que ésta se interpusiera entre él y sus hijos, ellos eran prioridad y el trabajo que se fuera a la mierda.

Esta mañana se había reunido con el abogado y le había explicado levemente el caso de Alice y lo referente a la herencia, no quería dejarla en la calle, pero debía aprender que con él no se jugaba, así que dispuso un dinero para entregarle, para cualquier persona era una fortuna, pero conociendo a su hermana ella se sentiría ofendida, pero al diablo, ella había destruido su vida y tendría que estar agradecida de recibir algo por parte de él.

Como era de esperar Alice lo encaró en la oficina gritándole que era un grandísimo egoísta.

- ¿ Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te siguiera manteniendo toda la vida?

- El dinero que dispusiste para mi es una miseria, no sobreviviré con eso

- Me importa una mierda, agradece que te di algo, además puedes buscar trabajo en cualquier otra empresa, sólo tienes que empezar a vivir de acuerdo a tu nueva posición social

- Maldito bastardo, tienes dinero de sobra y me das una miseria, seguramente estás guardando todo tu maldito dinero para dárselo a esa zorra y sus bastardos – fue el peor error que pudo cometer Alice en ese momento porque la cachetada feroz que recibió por parte de Edward seguramente le dejaría un buen cardenal

- CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA, no vuelvas a hablar así ni de Bella ni de mis hijos, ellos son lo único que me importa en este puto mundo, tú estás muerta para mi, estás muerta, no quiero volver a verte en la vida y si te acercas nuevamente a mi empresa haré que te saquen a patadas maldita zorra envidiosa, tanto glamour, tanto dinero, tanto poder no te sirven de nada en este momento, estás sola y sola te quedarás si no aprendes que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que el puto dinero y todas las malditas cosas que te rodean, abre los ojos Alice has perdido años de tu vida odiando a la persona equivocada, si buscas a quien odiar mírate en un espejo y tendrás la persona idónea, estás vacía, muerta en vida, llena de odio, estás fea, acabada, opaca, no eres la niña que un día tanto quise, ahora lárgate de mi vista, me repugnas

Alice salió corriendo de la empresa de Edward llorando de rabia, de dolor, de pérdida, él, su hermano, un hermano que siempre fue un caballero, él que nunca jamás en la vida le había levantado la mano a una mujer, él acababa de golpearla, de humillarla, se sacarla de su vida para siempre con esa miseria de dinero y todo por ella, maldita mujer, maldita Bella Swan, todo era su culpa, siempre lo supo, siempre supo que esa mujer haría que su hermano perdiera la cordura, oh, la siempre inocente Bella Swan, la niñita linda de pueblo, la inocente virgencita que se atrevió a mirar al sol a la cara, ella y su alegría, ella y sus risas contagiosas, ella y su hermoso corazón expuesto a ser dañado, ella que contagiaba de calidez y ternura a quien la rodeara, maldita y mil veces maldita, todo eso era ella cuando era una paleta de pueblo, ahora era mucho más, ahora era rica, famosa, todos la adoraban, todos la idolatraban, ella tenía todo y ella nada, incluso perdió a Jasper por culpa de ella, oh Jasper, ¿por qué te alejaste cuando supiste la verdad? ¿por qué mierda corriste a socorrerla cuando la reventé?, eras mío y me dejaste por ella, ahora son amigos y la maldita zorra se ha de carcajear por quitarme lo que más amaba en la vida, mi familia y mi Jasper.

Alice había tenido muchos, muchos amantes, desde niña fue precoz y supo disfrutar del buen sexo, pero cuando Jasper apareció en su vida ella trató de cambiar, trató de ser mejor persona y lo estaba logrando, pero apareció ella a quitarle a su hermano y todo se fue a la mierda, enloqueció de rabia, de odio y se refugió en lo que mejor sabía hacer, dañar a las personas, revolcarse con cualquier hombre que se le pusiera por delante, dañó a Jasper y hasta que lo perdió supo que él era el hombre de su vida, pero él la despreció, la humilló, la llamó zorra, puta, cualquiera, cuando la encontró con otro hombre en la cama y en ese momento lo odió, pero lo amaba, carajo lo amaba y los hombres que pasaron después por su vida no llenaban el vacío que dejó su amor de juventud y ahora él se iba a casar, amaba a otra mujer y ella simplemente odiaba a todo el mundo.

Esme Cullen se paseaba nerviosa por la casa, había llamado a su hijo para conversar, necesitaba verlo, reconfortarlo como nunca lo hizo, necesitaba que él la perdonara, fue una gran tonta, una estúpida que no estuvo a la altura de un Cullen, pero su vida nunca fue fácil, ella la niña pobre que se enamoró de un hombre poderoso y rico, ella una chica de pueblo que se ganó el corazón de ese apuesto Cullen, se casaron y fueron felices, pero no, no todo había sido color de rosas, Carlisle se movía en terrenos fuera de este mundo, un mundo lleno de arpías que cada tanto le hacían recordar su origen humilde, que trataban de quitarle a su esposo por el sólo hecho de querer engrosar sus cuentas corrientes, malditas mujeres y maldito Carlisle que cayó en el juego de esas mujeres frívolas, maldito que la engañó una y otra vez, una y otra vez. A ella sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que su esposo la amaba, las otras sólo eran diversión, una extravagancia que en ese mundo de hombres poderosos y ricos era normal, era aceptado, era vanagloriado, pero su esposo siempre volvía a ella, ninguna mujer lo apartaba de su lado, él nunca dormía en otro lugar, su cama era sagrada y ella hacía la vista gorda y nunca, nunca le reprochó nada.

Hasta que apareció ella Katherine Adler y su Carlisle se volvió loco por ella desde el primer instante en que la conoció, esa mujer le quitó a Esme Cullen el amor de su esposo. Carlisle cada vez llegaba más tarde a casa, cada vez tenía menos atenciones con ella, empezó a dormir fuera cada vez con mayor frecuencia, pero cuando esa mujer fue a su casa y le dijo que le quitaría a su marido definitivamente fue cuando Esme Cullen quedó devastada, esa mujer decía estar embarazada de Carlisle y con ese embarazo se lo llevó de su lado y de sus hijos, él ni siquiera le dio la cara, simplemente un día no llegó más y se fue a vivir con esa arpía, ella se refugió en sus hijos y así trató de aplacar su dolor y la humillación que sentía.

A los cinco meses Carlisle volvió a su vida, más delgado, más empobrecido y con el corazón roto, esa mujer no lo amaba y casi lo dejó en la ruina, el embarazo ja, ese hijo no era de su marido y él lo descubrió, esa mujer tenía muchos amantes, pero en su vientre no llevaba un Cullen.

Esme lo recibió nuevamente, pero las cosas nunca fueron lo mismo, ella cerró su corazón y la puerta de su dormitorio, vivían juntos pero eran dos extraños, él se desvivía por que ella lo perdonara y ella le prometió que trataría, pero ahora no era tonta, ahora sus hijos eran más importantes que cualquier cosa y así fue como Carlisle en vida le traspasó todo su imperio a su hijo Edward, Carlisle seguía al frente de la empresa ya que en ese momento Edward contaba con 10 años, pero desde ese momento ella juró que nadie destruiría a sus hijos, especialmente a Edward, ya que al ser tan joven, hermoso y rico iba a ser blanco fácil para las arpías, siempre lo protegió y lo educó para que conociera la naturaleza traicionera de las mujeres. Cuando Carlisle falleció ella lloró, lloró por el hombre que había sido, lloró por el padre de sus hijos, pero nada más, ella estaba vacía por dentro, nunca pudo perdonarlo y nunca dejaría que a su hijo lo atraparan con el cuentito del embarazo, no, nadie merecía a su hijo y fue así como desde pequeño le dijo que las mujeres eran malas, eran fáciles, que siempre iban a tratar de quererlo por su dinero, que no se confiara de ellas y finalmente que nunca creyera cuando algunas de sus amantes le saliera con el cuento del embarazo porque él no podía engendrar debido a una enfermedad que lo afectó cuando era más pequeño.

Ahora sabía lo equivocada que estaba, lo equivocada que estuvo por años, ella había destruido desde pequeño a su hijito, lo llenó de rencor, de cinismo, de desprecio y cuando vio la luz, cuando apareció su destino y fue capaz de reconocerlo, de amarlo, de tenerlo todo, ella y sus mentiras lo destruyeron, se confió en su hija, era su hija y no tenía motivos para mentirle, ella le creyó hasta la última de sus palabras, supuestamente la chica Swan era como Katherine Adler, mala, calculadora, zorra y sacó pronto el embarazo, Dios, ella sin conocer a la chica la crucificó y con ese acto a sus nietos y a su propio hijo.

Estaba arrepentida, muy arrepentida, sabía que su odio y rencor por lo que le hizo su esposo había arruinado a su niño, a su sol, ahora de daba cuenta, claro, cuando él llamaba desde Forks hace seis años atrás se escuchaba tan contento, tan lleno de vida y después de eso se fue a Italia y se veía tan destrozado, pero ella pensaba que ese dolor por la traición de esa furcia pasaría, su hijo era fuerte, era hermoso, tendría que haber una mujer adecuada para él, una mujer buena y ella estaría pendiente hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa mujer para ver si era digna de su hijo, pero jamás pensó que esa mujer ya había pasado por su vida, que esa mujer no era como la habían hecho creer, Dios ella si había estado embarazada de su hijo, tuvo dos niños preciosos y nunca lo hizo público, ella era una chica a la que despreciaron, golpearon y sacaron de su pueblo, sola, herida y embarazada y ella pudo gritar que Edward Cullen el joven heredero rico era el padre de sus criaturas, pudo haber sacado un enorme provecho, dinero, publicidad, pero no, ella desapareció con sus retoños y cuando volvió a aparecer lo hizo por sus medios, ahora ella no quería nada de su familia y eran ahora ellos lo que querían algo de ella, Dios ten piedad de mi hijo y dale las fuerzas para que recupere lo que perdió y tanto ama, pensaba Esme Cullen mientras recordaba todo lo que había investigado acerca de la chica Swan, pobre chica había sufrido tanto, pero por sus hijos había salido adelante y era tan valiente, hermosa, una dama, con 19 años y toda una señora, una persona mejor que ella, mejor que su hija, mejor que Edward, mejor que cualquier persona que haya conocido.

Cuando Edward llegó le costó entablar conversación con él, pero tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que revivir todo ese dolor que llevaba guardado por tantos años, le contó todo, era hora de que la familia ideal Cullen quedara al descubierto, tomó su tiempo pero cuando terminó de contarle todo Edward entendía un poco más a su madre, no la perdonaba, pero la entendía.

Ella no se atrevía a preguntar por sus nietos, temía que Edward la mandara al carajo, pero Edward conocía a su madre y sabía que quería preguntar, así que le contó todo lo que había pasado, la conversación con Rosalie Hale y Esme lloró al conocer algo más sobre madre de sus nietos, pobre niña, tanto dolor, tanto desamparo, tanto amor contenía aquella criatura que a pesar de todo el daño que le habían causado ella seguía llena de amor, llena de luz, así se la describió su hijo, como una mujer admirable, única, excelente madre, excelente profesional, única, hermosa, combativa, fuerte y lejana, él la amaba y ella ya no lo quería a él, ya no, ya no. Acunó a su hijo cuando éste lloró como un niño pequeño en sus brazos por el amor de esa niña mujer que ya no amaba a su hijito. Le mostró más fotos que durante la semana le había sacado a sus hijos, le mostró un video que él filmó cuando se encontraban jugando el en jardín, le entristecía ver a su pequeño nieto mirando con rencor a su hijo, pero entendía que no todos los niños toman las cosas de igual manera, y ese niño era idéntico a su padre tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, oh si, ella reconocía en el pequeño a su propio hijo, la nena, la nena era puro amor y luz, se notaba que adoraba a Edward, lo miraba con tanto amor, con tanto cariño que volvió a llorar mientras miraba el video y la niña le tiraba besitos a su padre a través de la cámara.

- Ella es Sofhie mami, y ella es una cosita llena de energía y amor, es como…. Es como ella, como Bella, llena de amor, llena de luz, porque Bella a pesar de todo no me odia, no lo hace, lo veo en sus ojos, ella es tan transparente mami y antes me enceguecí y no lo vi, no lo vi y ahora ella ya no me ama, se va a casar mami, se va a casar y yo la amo tanto, tanto, nunca dejé de amarla, siempre estuvo en mi corazón, disfrazada de odio, pero siempre estuvo allí y yo la quiero para mi mami, la quiero para mi, algo de ella para mi, algo de ella para mi, algo de ella para mi.

- Shhh, nene, ten paciencia, no llores más mi niño, que ella no te odie es un gran paso, que te deje ver a los niños es maravilloso, nadie hace eso ahora así por así, si tanto la quieres compite nene, tú siempre fuiste el mejor en todo, conquístala, enamórala de nuevo, ya lo hiciste una vez

- No es tan fácil mami, ella realmente lo ama, la conozco y nunca lo traicionará, nunca, ella nunca se ha regido por el dinero, nunca la ha seducido el poder, ella es diferente, ella ama con el corazón y con su alma, así como una vez me amó ahora lo ama a él.

- Todo a su tiempo amor, todo a su tiempo.

Cuando Edward se fue ella estaba más tranquila, pobre hijo sufriendo por amor, su hija desterrada del corazón de su hermano y llena de odio y ella sola, más sola que nunca viendo a sus hijos sufrir, pero ese era su castigo, pero ella los sacaría adelante, tenía que empezar a ser una buena madre, su pobre hija enferma de odio, corrupta por el dinero.

Esme Cullen sabía que tendría que luchar como nunca antes lo hizo, pero lo haría por sus hijos, ellos tenían que volver a ser felices como lo fueron cuando eran pequeños y sus nietos, ella los conocería y conocería a esa increíble mujer, ella tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que conocerla.

La semana siguiente explotó la bomba mediática y todas las revistas y programas de farándula estaban extasiados

**¿Era Edward Cullen el padre de los hijos de la modelo y actriz Isabella Hale?**

Se ha descubierto que el empresario y playboy Edward Cullen visita a diario la mansión de Bella Hale, según nuestras investigaciones desde hace dos semanas el empresario visita la casa, pero eso no es todo se les ha tomado varias fotos en donde se ve claramente Edward Cullen jugando con los niños en el jardín.

Hoy temprano hemos tratado de conversar con los afectados, pero ninguno de los dos ha tomado las llamadas, pero está claro que el padre de los chicos Hale es Edward Cullen y por nuestras investigaciones él estuvo por varios meses viviendo en Forks pueblo donde sabrán nació y se crió Isabella Hale, en el mismo tiempo en que ella quedó embarazada, ahora habrá que esperar que dicen ellos con respecto a la noticia, pero viendo las fotos está claro el parentesco, es increíble que nunca antes pudiéramos tener acceso o fotos de los niños y ahora pum, los vemos y nada más que con su padre biológico ¿qué guardado lo tenías Bella wow Edward Cullen? ¿Qué opinará de todo esto Antonio? ¿Habrán roto la relación ahora que apareció Cullen? ¿retomaron el romance que dio origen a los pequeños?

Carajo, carajo, carajo, repetían simultáneamente Edward y Bella ese día en la mañana cuando le avisaron que la noticia ya era un hecho, no les avisaron antes y el maldito guardia de seguridad había filtrado la noticia y había dejado pasar al periodista que sacó las fotos.

Maldita sea, ella sabía que debía estar preparada para algo así, pero no lo estaba, ella amaba su intimidad, la intimidad de sus hijos, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía negarlo porque el juicio estaba pronto a realizarse, faltaban a penas días y eso sería otro motivo más para estar en el ojo del huracán, ella sabía a lo que se exponían al reconocer la paternidad de Edward sobre sus hijos, era un hecho que no se podía negar. Miró a Edward que estaba inquieto, claro estar en boca de todos no era fácil y menos por una noticia así, a él lo crucificarían por no haber reconocido a sus hijos, por haber tardado años en hacerlo, su imagen, su empresa saldrían dañadas.

- lo siento tanto Edward, el guardia siempre había sido tal leal

- no Bella, no, no te culpes cariño, no tienes culpa en esto, además ya sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría

- pero tu imagen…..

- no te preocupes por eso, a mi no me importa ¿crees que me importa lo que digan de mi? ¿Qué soy un puto bastardo que no reconocí ni ayudé a mis hijos?, no cariño, lo que me importa son los niños, se que hemos hablado con ellos, pero esto va a ser muy duro para ellos, querrán hacerles preguntas, sonsacarlos y no quiero verlos expuesto a eso más de lo necesario

- por supuesto, ya hemos conversado, ellos son fuertes Edward, no dirán nada, nada, además ellos casi nunca salen y yo me quedaré unos días acá en casa capeando la tormenta

- yo lo siento tanto Bella, todo es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, vengo yo y desmorono su mundo feliz, pero yo los quiero tanto, tanto

- lo se Edward, te he visto con los niños, ellos también te quieren mucho

- no Ethan, él todavía me odia

- no, no te odia, pero te tiene miedo, él cree que si te quiere tú te puedes ir y no quiero eso, no quiere sufrir, él es muy especial, Sophie tiene ese toque como de brujita y desde que empezó a hablar decía que su papi la visitaba en sueños, incluso hizo dibujos de ti, me daba terror, esa niña de verdad soñaba contigo, pero Ethan, él es más receptivo, es como si tuviera 35 años y no cinco, él siempre siente lo que pasa alrededor, él me mira un segundo y sabe perfectamente cómo me encuentro, es un niño increíble y ha sufrido más que nadie tu ausencia, lo siento, no lo digo para que te sientas mal, sólo para que lo conozcas un poquito, él es mi defensor número uno, el presidente de mi fans, el hombre de la casa como él dice y le duele mucho lo que me pasó, aunque nunca le he contado a veces pienso que él me lee la mente y sabe todo lo que pasó.

- Gracias Bella, se que nunca voy a cansarme de repetir lo agradecido y apenado que estoy contigo y con mis hijos, lo que hice no tiene perdón de Dios.

- Ya calla Cullen, tenemos cosas mejor que estar pidiendo perdón por cosas que pasaron hace tanto tiempo

- Si, pero ahora revientan las consecuencias de mis actos deplorables

- No hablemos más del tema, mejor concentrémonos en lo que va a pasar cuando salgamos al mundo y nos caiga la lluvia de periodistas

Así fue como acordaron no decir nada, total ya todos sabían que era verdad, de sus bocas no saldría una sola palabra, ya confirmarían la noticia con el fallo en el juicio. Las relaciones entre ellos era un poco más cordial, pero igualmente fría por parte de ella y ni decir de Antonio que se lo llevaban el demonio, casi estalla en furia cuando se insinuó una relación Cullen Hale, quería gritar que no era así, que esa era su mujer, que el maldito Cullen era un maldito aparecido y que no era más que un donador de esperma, pero no podía decir nada, no caería en el juego de la farándula, él estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar el tema del estrellato y callar en pos de la intimidad, pero carajo, estaba tan furioso, ese hombre estaba entrando en sus vidas de manera meteórica y ya le estaba quitando el afecto de los niños, Sophie nunca lo quiso, pero en cambio adoraba a su padre y Ethan a pesar de que trataba de resistirse al cariño de su padre él había notado que sus muros estaban cayendo estrepitosamente, sabía que el chico se sentía dividido entre los dos hombres y sus afectos, pero no podía negar que en el fondo de su corazón el padre es el padre y la sangre tira, él veía a Ethan mirar de reojo a Edward y veía el anhelo de sentirse libre de abrazar a su padre y perdonarlo, le dolía, le dolía como un demonio porque él amaba a los niños tanto como a su madre, pero veía a padre e hijo sufriendo por la indiferencia del chico y él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Así fue como después que Edward se fuera el día anterior a saltar la noticia él hablo con Ethan.

- dime chico ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a tu padre?

- Por que no quiero, lo odio – el niño estaba con el ceño fruncido y los bracitos cruzados en su pecho en pose combatiente

- A mi no puedes mentirme, se que deseas perdonarlo, se que deseas conocerlo y reírte con él, hazlo, no te arrepentirás

- Pero, pero, yo te quiero, yo quería que tú fueras mi papá

- Querías, pero ya no, yo siempre te querré chico, siempre serás mi campeón, siempre te querré como a un hijo, pero creo que debes darle una oportunidad a tu verdadero padre, no es mal tipo, sólo cometió un error tremendo, pero se ve que está arrepentido y deseoso de que le des una oportunidad, además ahora puedes tener dos papás ¿ o a caso tú crees que por querer a tu padre yo te voy a dejar de querer a ti?

- ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no, ustedes son mi familia, los amo, pero creo que es hora de que conozcas a tu papá, a mi me cae gordo, pero se que es un buen tipo, al menos como padre lo intenta, anda campeón se feliz, disfruta a tu papá.

- Gracias Antonio, siempre te voy a querer

- Y ustedes siempre serán mis hijos del corazón

Fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer Antonio en sus cortos años, pero amaba a esos niños y no podía dejar que Ethan siguiera sufriendo por el compromiso que sentía hacia él.

Fue así que cuando Bella y Edward estaban esa mañana discutiendo no decir nada a la prensa los niños bajaron y se encontraron a su papá en la sala, Sophie enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de Edward llenándolo de besos y caricias, Edward reía feliz del recibimiento de su preciosa hija.

- Sophie déjalo – Edward tragó saliva, nunca se acostumbraría al odio que le tenía su propio hijo, así que lo miró con tristeza en los ojos y bajó a Sophie de su regazo, pero ella no o quería soltar

- Que lo sueltes te dije, lo tienes todo babeado ¿cómo quieres que lo salude como corresponde si tiene babas tuyas por toda la cara?

Dicho esto todos se quedaron estáticos cuando Ethan corrió y se lanzó con ímpetu a los brazos de un Edward casi en estado de shock, Bella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su hijito, su hijito besando por toda la cara a un padre al que hasta ayer juraba que odiaba, su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, su hijo por fin se estaba comportando como el niño inocente que es, un niño lleno de amor. Edward estaba feliz, más que feliz, dichoso, lleno de energía, lleno de amor, au hijo por fin lo perdonaba, por fin le daba una oportunidad para conocerlo, para ser parte de la vida de él, Dios, era maravilloso sentir el cuerpecito de su hijo entre sus brazos, sentir sus besitos picoteados en su cara, Dios era grande y misericordioso.

- yo… yo te quiero papi, te quiero mucho – dijo Ethan bajito pero todos lo escucharon y Edward sonrió tan ampliamente que por un segundo Bella reconoció en él al muchacho de seis años atrás, ese muchacho hermoso que cuando le sonreía ella sentía que el mundo dejaba de girar.

- Yo también hijo, yo también te amo, te amo mucho, mucho – dijo Edward con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

En ese ambiente familiar y emocional tomaron desayuno en la cocina, Bella preparó zumo de naranja para Ethan, zumo de piña para Sophie y si no se equivocaba de fresas para Edward, café, tostadas con mermelada, huevos con jamón y panqueques con manjar.

Edward quedó perplejo al ver a Bella preparar el desayuno, el pensaba que tendría cocinera, además todo lo que preparó estaba delicioso y se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a hacer esa labor, conocía los gustos de sus hijos a la perfección y además se acordaba que a él le encantaba el zumo de fresas, claro que a él le gustaba si ella olía así a las ricas fresas, hacía años que no permitía pensar en ese olor, en ese sabor y ahora ella se lo preparaba y compartía el desayuno con ella, con sus hijos, Dios por favor, deja que me quede en sus vidas para siempre así, deja que ella me pueda amar otra vez aunque sea un poquito, quiero compartir todos los días de mi vida con ellos, no quiero irme, no me saques de acá, me muero, me muero por probarte nena, me muero por besarte, por estrecharte en mis brazos, por hacerte el amor hasta necesitar oxígeno, Dios, cálmate Edward, estás desayunando con tus hijos, carajo, tenía una erección tan incómoda y estaba al lado de sus hijos, cálmate Cullen, no es momento, no es momento para tener fantasías con esa bella mujer. Bella se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y desayunaron entre risotadas y anécdotas, los niños charlaban felices y contaban cosas de su tío oso Emmett.

- Él es tan gracioso papi, es como un niño chiquito y tía Rose siempre le pega en la cabeza cuando el oso molesta a mami – decía Sophie

- Si, además es tan fuerte y come como un regimiento entero, tío Jasper dice que por eso casi nunca lo invita a almorzar, si no sería pobre – Ethan estaba feliz compartiendo con su padre por primera vez

- Tío Jacob también es bueno, él dice que cuando yo sea grande me va a enseñar a andar en moto y que todos los niños se enamorarán de mi – Sophie adoraba a Jacob

- Nena esas máquinas son peligrosas, te puedes hacer daño – Edward no le había gustado nada el asuntito de las motos

- Pero tío Jacob dice que él tendrá cuidado, además él le enseñó a mamá cuando era niña y nunca se hizo daño – Edward se guardó el gruñido que tenía en la garganta, él se acordaba exactamente lo imprudente que era Bella de niña y de las veces que discutieron porque ella montaba en esa maldita moto, se acordaba de la vez que la tuvo que ir a sacar de una maldita carrera en la que ella había participado a escondidas de él.

- Nena a papi no le gustan las motos, cuando yo era su novia él siempre se enojaba cuando me montaba en moto…..- Bella se calló lo que había dicho era imprudente, no debería estar hablando del tiempo en que fueron novios, era incómodo e idiota de su parte recordar el pasado

- ¿volverán a ser novios? ¿se casarán ahora? – preguntó Sophie contenta por el tema

- Ahora terminen su desayuno, es tarde

- Pero mami….

- No ahora cielo, después conversamos

Bella se disculpó y se fue de la cocina para cambiarse de ropa, estaba incómoda, tonta, tonta Bella, no pienses en el pasado se repetía continuamente, pero una estupidez no pensar en el pasado, ya que el pasado estaba sentado en su cocina, comiendo lo que ella le preparó, su pasado se estaba instalando en su vida, en la de sus hijos, su pasado había salido a la palestra pública, un pasado que ella ya no quería, pero que inevitablemente tenía que aceptar por el bien de sus hijos.

El día para Edward Cullen desde que salió de la casa de Bella fue un infierno, afuera de su casa estaba llena de periodistas, en las afueras de su empresa el mismo espectáculo. Al bajarse del auto todos esos seres hambrientos de noticias y cotilleos se abalanzaron hacia él como aves de rapiña.

- Señor Cullen ¿qué dice sobre su paternidad?

- ¿por qué nunca ha reconocido sus hijos?

- ¿Qué dice del hecho que Bella Hale se vaya a casar?

- ¿se va a casar ella todavía o retomó el romance con usted?

- ¿Qué dice su familia?

- ¿Qué opinan sus hijos?

- ¿Desde cuándo sabe que usted es el padre de los niños Hale o siempre lo supo?

- ¿Qué dice el hecho de que cuando embarazó a Bella Hale ella era menor de edad?

- ¿Fue una relación de mutuo acuerdo?

- ¿Se aprovechó de ella siendo una niña de trece años?

- ¿Qué opina el novio de la señorita Hale?

De Edward Cullen no obtuvieron una sola palabra y se adentró en la empresa, allí todos lo miraban de reojo y murmuraban por lo bajo, él suspiró, se esperaba esto y no le molestaba tanto, por fin todos sabían que los hijos de Bella eran sus hijos, no era la manera más idónea de que se enteraran, pero de alguna manera se alegraba que sus hijos fueran a recibir su apellido y su reconocimiento, ellos no eran unos bastardos, ellos eran unos niños magníficos y a él podrían crucificarlo públicamente y él estaría feliz de que a sus hijos nunca más los llamaran bastardos.

Por la noche después de hablar por teléfono con sus hijos y con Bella se fue a la cama, Dios había sido un día tan contradictorio, la bomba noticiosa explotando, la conversación con Bella, su hijita recibiéndolo amorosamente, Dios, su hijo aceptando que lo quería, eso fue lo mejor, lo mejor que le pudo pasar en el día, Bella preparando el desayuno, todos ellos compartiendo, riendo, contando anécdotas, Bella recordando el pasado, mierda, casi quería bailar el baile de la victoria cuando Bella recordó por un momento su pasado juntos.

Mmmm, Bella, Dios cada día más hermosa, cada día la deseo más, cada día como un sediento en el desierto anhelo sus besos, sus caricias, respirar su aire, respirar su aroma, lamer su piel caliente, oh si nena, aún recuerdo el sabor de tu piel en mi lengua, piel caliente, sedosa, aromáticamente dulce, deliciosa.

_Flashbacks_

_Hace pocos minutos le había entregado el anillo y dado mi compromiso de matrimonio, había sido el mejor momento de mi vida hasta el momento, ella dijo si, maldita sea ella dijo si y estaba tan feliz, la amaba, la amaba hasta la locura, nunca pensé amar a nadie como amo a mi muchachita hermosa, todo pasó tan rápido, no me lo vi venir, pero es que ella era tan hermosa, tan cándida llenaba de luz mi vida, me sentía en el puto cielo cada vez que la besaba y estaba ansiosa de más, mucho más, hace semanas que no pensaba en otra cosa de cogerla como un loco, crucificarla en la cama toda la maldita noche, todo el maldito día, la amaba, pero la deseaba de una manera enfermiza, me volvía loco._

- _Te amo Edward, te amo, tanto, tanto que me duele por todo el cuerpo_

- _Te amo mi niña, te amo y siempre estaremos juntos, serás mi esposa, mi amante, mi todo, mi todo – y estrellé mis labios en los suyos, oh joder, dulce placer sus labios, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más hambriento, cada vez más apasionado, necesitado._

- _Te deseo tanto Bella, tanto que creo que voy a explotar, pero si no estás preparada lo entiendo, lo entiendo – dije suspirando, anhelando_

- _Yo, yo Edward yo también te deseo, siento calor en todo el cuerpo y me estremezco y me duele, ardo, pero me siento tan tonta, tan poca cosa_

- _Cielo, no ¿por qué?_

- _Edward tú estás acostumbrado a otra clase de chica y yo tengo miedo, no ser suficiente, yo soy virgen Edward – quería gritar, quería bailar, el troglodita en mi interior estaba eufórico, virgen, Dios mío, sólo mía, sólo mía – Di algo Edward por favor_

- _Te amo, te amo, te amo, cielos virgen, oh Dios Bella mi preciosa niña ¿me darás ese regalo?_

- _Si Edward, no imagino a nadie más así conmigo, a nadie, sólo tú, sólo tuya_

_Estábamos internados en el bosque, cerca de un acantilado, era precioso, era como estar cerca del cielo._

_Nos besamos cada vez con más pasión y de a poco nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo, cuando la tuve desnuda entre mis brazos la quedé mirando embobado, Dios, era tan hermosa, más de lo que imaginaba, la más hermosa de todas, la más perfecta y eras mía, mía, mía._

_Acaricié sus pechos y era como tocar la gloria, sus pezones se erizaron bajo mis dedos y me los lleve a la boca, eran deliciosos, sublimes, primero uno, después el otro, Bella jadeaba y suspiraba mi nombre y era lo más putamente erótico que había escuchado en mi vida._

_Llevé una mano a su entrepierna y separé sus muslos, quería tocarla, quería reclamarla, mía, mía, jodidamente mía, su piel estaba caliente y suave como seda, llegué a su centro y carajo, estaba húmeda, y quería poseerla ya, enterrarme en ella como un desquiciado, como un enfermo, pero mi nena era pura y necesitaba controlarme, necesitaba que estuviera relajada._

_La acariciaba cada vez más rápido, quería ser un caballero, juro que quería, pero…._

- _Oh nena me encanta tu coñito húmedo y caliente, es tan estrecho, siento como tu corazón late en mis dedos_

- _Oh Dios mío, oh Dios, oh Dios_

- _No es Dios nena, soy Edward, tu dueño tu puto dueño, el que te llevara al cielo amor, el que dará los orgasmos más ricos del mundo ¿te gustan mis dedos?, espera ver lo que hace mi boca nena, mi lengua enterrada en tu coño dulce y caliente recibiendo tus jugos cielo, he soñado con esto tantas veces, me he masturbado hasta el cansancio pensando en tenerte justamente así, en estar enterrado en ti, sobre ti, alrededor de ti – Bella jadeaba cada vez más y sus caderas se movían a encontrarse con mis dedos mientras le susurraba palabras indecentes, parecía gustarle_

- _¿te gusta que te hable sucio Bella?_

- _Oh si, si, así, así, no pares, no pares_

- _Oh mi nena es sucia, le gusta mi boca de sátiro_

- _Edward oh si – saqué mis dedos de su interior y los saboree, carajo, era deliciosa, su aroma me enloquecía y ella me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados de pasión, sus mejillas sonrojadas y retorciéndose en la hierba, una diosa, una ninfa del bosque, descendí por su cuerpo besando cada trazo de su piel hasta llegar a sus muslos, mordisquee su cadera y abrí sus piernas, me perdí en su centro, era alucinante, deliciosa, el mejor manjar que había probado, me declaraba adicto a su coño, adicto a su cuerpo, chupe, mordí, lamí su coñito, la jodí con mi lengua de fuego y recibí su primer orgasmo, bebí todo, no quería perder nada de ese suculento manjar, todo mío, todo para mí._

- _Oh nena, te ves divina cuando te vienes, la mejor imagen que mis ojos han visto – abrí más sus piernas y tomé mi verga dura y caliente en una mano y golpee su clítoris haciéndola gemir, mis propios jugos pre -seminal los pasé por su coño y de a poco me fui adentrando en ese espacio virgen, pulgada a pulgada, carajo, era tan estrecha que dolía, ella suspiraba, pero se que le dolía, pero joder, ya no podía parar, estaba jodidamente perdido en este placer indómito. Llegué a su barrera y de un solo empuje entré, ella gritó y la acuné, con mis dedos limpié sus lágrimas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no moverme, no quería dañarla, pero mierda, quería moverme como un loco, cogerla hasta dejarla sin oxígeno, clavarla tan profundo que se quedara sin voz de tanto gritar mi nombre. Pasaron unos minutos y ella movió su cadera para dar a entender que estaba lista y no perdí tiempo, primero lento y cuidadoso y después duro, caliente, lujurioso, me enterraba hasta la empuñadura, carne con carne creando la mejor melodía, nuestros cuerpos cantaban, susurraban gritaban, a medida que entraba ella se expandía y se ajustaba a mi como un guante, era delicioso, y me perdí, cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo actuara por si solo, los embistes cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más duro, mas salvaje, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, el disfrute era alucinante, ella estaba anclada a mi cadera con sus piernas rodeándome, Dios estaba por correrme y ella también, la sentía más estrecha, me ordeñaba de manera deliciosa, sentía su corazón latiendo en mi polla, carajo, carajo, carajo, nunca había sentido algo como esto, ella era fuego, ella era pasión._

- _Edward, cielo ya, ya voy a correrme, Dios, no pares, no pares amor, me encanta, me encanta sentirte dentro de mi, te siento amor, te siento, duro grande, caliente, más fuerte Edward, más rápido_

- _Oh nena, nena mala, te amo, cielo, te amo, amo jodidamente cogerte, clavarte, eres mía Bella, mía_

- _Tuya Edward, tuya_

- _Córrete ahora nena, ya no aguanto más, córrete para mi, sólo para mi – ella se vino de manera exquisita y tres embistes más me corrí como nunca lo había hecho antes, jadeábamos, estábamos sudados, cansados, pero felices y nos carcajeamos mientras nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos por todos lados, era la experiencia más hermosa que había vivido y era con ella, con mi amor, con mi novia, con mi futura esposa, mi mujer, mi mujer._

_Fin del flashbacks_

Bella afortunadamente no había tenido que trabajar en esos días, todo era un caos, periodistas por todos lados, llamadas telefónicas peguntando si era verdad lo que se decía. Sus amigos y familia la visitaron y le dieron su apoyo, Rosalie le dijo que ella le había dicho la verdad a Edward y estaba arrepentida, pero Bella la consoló diciéndole que ella no tenía la culpa, Bella nunca le había contado a nadie lo que en verdad había ocurrido y allí con su familia y sus amigos de toda la vida Jacob y Jasper abrió su corazón y por primera vez contó su pasado, su dolor, todo, ellos la miraban desconcertados, aunque se habían imaginado lo que había pasado el saberlo con detalles lo hizo más real, más doloroso, más humano y amaron más a la chica que fue capaz de desafiar su propio destino y ganarle la partida.

Había pasado una semana desde el bombazo y todavía la locura mediática seguía y ahora iba a ser peor, el día del juicio había llegado y por supuesto se filtró la información, el juzgado estaba lleno de periodistas pero tanto Bella como Edward llegaron con guardaespaldas y sin decir una palabra entraron, con las pruebas de ADN en mano todo resultó rápido, custodia compartida, una pensión para los niños exorbitante y aunque Bella adujo no necesitar compensación económica para sus hijos, el juez fue categórico, era derecho de los niños que su padre respondiera económicamente, después de firmar varios documentos ya era un hecho, sus niños eran Cullen, ahora tenían padre y eran odiosamente más ricos, el patrimonio de Edward era gigantesco y sus hijos los herederos del imperio.

muñecas disculpen la tardanza he estado un poco enfermita pero acá les dejo el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios, ahora no pude responderles pero prometo que lo haré, no dejen de comentar y dejar sus apuestas ¿Edward o Antonio?mmm, los dos son deliciosos

besotes Sandra


	8. Chapter 8

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO VII.-

Dos semanas después la locura seguía y Antonio estaba realmente cabreado, escuchaba todo el día miles de hipótesis sobre su Bella y el jodido Cullen, todos daban por hecho de que ellos volverían como pareja y eso a él lo tenía tan jodidamente enojado, ella era su mujer, confiaba en ella plenamente, pero era inevitable sentir celos de ese hombre, él sabía perfectamente que Cullen era el amor de su vida de Bella, él estaba consciente que tenían lazos que los unirían por siempre y le dolía plantearse la posibilidad de perderla.

Las discusiones llegaron y el paraíso se estaba derrumbando estrepitosamente, él lo sentía, sentía el dolor de Bella por su desconfianza, por su falta de fé, pero mierda, Edward estaba jugando sus cartas y no hacía nada con sutileza, le mandaba enormes ramos de flores, le mandaba los mejores chocolates del mundo, la llamaba por teléfono al menos cinco veces al día, además la veía todos los putos días cuando se juntaban como una familia feliz donde él quedaba fuera, maldita sea, ese hombre se estaba robando su mujer en sus propias narices y qué decir de la puta entrevista que dio, la única que concedió y en donde explicaba que por un grave error no se había hecho cargo de los niños, que estaba enormemente arrepentido y que le faltaría vida para resarcirse, que sus hijos eran los niños más geniales del mundo, que los amaba enormemente y para rematar su puta declaración dijo: " Bella Hale siempre ha sido y siempre será la única mujer que he amado y amo en la vida, la única con la que me he proyectado y cada día la amo más y tengan por seguro que lucharé por ella con dientes y uñas, lo siento si soy egoísta, pero ya la dejé ir una vez por estúpido y ahora lucharé por ella, por su amor y su perdón".

Ese día la pelea entre Bella y Antonio fue campal, nunca habían peleado y ahora estaban que se sacaban los ojos, Antonio le reclamaba el descaro de Cullen por dar esa declaración y ella decía que lo dejara estar, que ella lo amaba y no cambiaría sus sentimientos por una tonta entrevista y unos jodidos regalos.

Bella en cambio estaba medianamente tranquila, ella sabía lo que sentía y Antonio era su amor, ya no sentía nada por Edward, le había costado muchos años de sufrimiento y llanto, pero finalmente estaba ajena a su influjo, pero le molestaba la desconfianza de Antonio, sus arranques de celos no los podía manejar, él nunca había sido así, nunca se había comportado de forma hosca con ella y ayer la había acusado de amar a Cullen y jugar con sus sentimientos, pero lo había convencido de que no era así y la cosa había terminado más o menos bien, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Edward estaba feliz, cada día compartía más con sus hijos y con Bella, además veía como la relación entre los tórtolos se estaba derrumbando, era un ser egoísta por naturaleza y esa mujer lo volvía loco, siempre había sido así y quería recuperarla, no le daría chance a Antonio, sus hijos, su mujer, su vida, ella era toda su jodida vida, ella y sus hijos, no le importaba que ella no lo amara aún, algún día lo haría, se conformaba con tenerla en su vida y la quería en su vida para siempre así fuera por sus hijos y por la estabilidad familiar, ella lo amaría nuevamente, tenía que amarlo.

Se abría la temporada de la moda y por supuesto Bella Hale era la modelo que captaba toda la atención, era la modelo principal del diseñador más famoso y con más prestigio del medio y sus pasarelas eran magníficas, con música en vivo, los mejores diseños, invitados de lujo, todo un maravilloso espectáculo.

Ella como principal modelo abría y cerraba cada pasarela y llevaba los mejores diseños, además contaba con elegir la banda que tocaría en vivo y por supuesto escogió la mejor banda a su juicio MUSE, aparte de ser su banda favorita eran amigos desde hace un par de años, ellos habían participado en la banda sonora de la saga vampírica y además había participado en varios de sus videos musicales, ella era su musa y ellos tenían la canción precisa para cuando ella estuviera en la pasarela, ese iba a ser su regalo, era una sorpresa y cuando ensayaron ella quedó anonadada con la canción, era perfecta, la música la sentía en sus huesos y era perfecta para el contorneo de su cuerpo.

Edward había convencido a Bella de que quería asistir al desfile, quería verla, no escondido, no detrás de bambalinas, la quería ver en pleno, deleitarse con su bamboleo y por primera vez Edward pisaría un sitio así.

Antonio estaba molesto pero trató de tragarse la rabia, ya que los niños estaban felices de que su papi viera a Bella en la pasarela, así que disimuló su coraje, además le tenía una propuesta a Bella para el final de la noche, sólo esperaba que dijera si.

Tras bambalinas Bella veía a los dos hombres sentados alejados uno del otro por supuesto, pero no pasaba desapercibida la atención que generaba la presencia de Edward en el lugar, Antonio se veía tan tranquilo, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que estaba molesto por la presencia del padre de sus hijos, ciertamente a ella no le hacía mucha gracia tenerlo tan cerca, pero sus hijos habían pedido en su favor, maldito Cullen, los niños lo adoraban y él se aprovechaba de eso.

El desfile estaba por comenzar y ella salía primero, su vestido casual era espectacular y se amoldaba exquisitamente a su cuerpo.

EDWARD POV

Cuando la vi salir a la pasarela quedé impresionado, se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es que en verdad ella era como un camaleón y era la primera vez que la veía en la pasarela y era magnífica, la mujer más bella y atrayente del planeta, apenas salió la banda empezó a tocar, ella les dirigió una mirada confidente y ellos le hicieron una reverencia al estilo antiguo ¿qué mierda pasaba allí?, no era experto en pasarela, pero se suponía que eso no pasaba, después averiguaría. La música debía admitir era buena, no mi estilo, pero buena y la canción escogida y la vista en ella me tenía atrapado, si, ella se contorneaba al ritmo de la música y bajo mis pantalones estaba completamente duro, ver su voluptuoso cuerpo mientras se deslizaba era como tocar el cielo con los dedos, ella me miró por un segundo y no pude evitar abrir la boca en un jadeo bastante vergonzoso, ella era el diablo, definitivamente me tenía en sus manos, cuando llegó al inicio de la pasarela desvió su mirada hacia el maldito Antonio y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, maldita sea, yo quería que hiciera eso conmigo.

Cuando terminó el desfile ella apareció vestida con su ropa normal, pero seguía viéndose endemoniadamente sexy, es desfile fue un éxito y todos comentaban la excelente participación de Bella, como siempre lo hacía, todos estaban acostumbrados a dejarse deleitar por ella en las pasarelas, por el rabillo del ojo vi que estaban entrevistando a la banda y me acerqué disimuladamente, quería obtener información, cuando llegué cerca de ellos Bella y Antonio se acercaron al grupo musical y se abrazaron, si, eran amigos, pero al parecer más amigos de Bella que de Antonio, el vocalista la tenía abrazada mientras la periodista lanzaba las preguntas, allí me enteré que se conocían hace años y ella era su musa, había participado en varios videos musicales y habían cantado la canción ( I belong to you mon coeur I' ouvre a toi) especialmente para ella.

Ella no se dirigió en ningún momento a mi y estuvo el resto del evento con Antonio, me sentía como la mierda viéndolos tan perfectos en su burbuja, los celos me mataban, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirme así, no me gustaba pero lo aceptaba.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento busqué por Internet los videos de muse y allí estaba ella, hermosa, etérea, única y definitivamente sexy, eran varios y me deleité viéndola, habían varias entrevistas con respecto a los videos y ellos siempre declaraban que era un placer trabajar con Bella, ella era su musa y una buena amiga y en cada concierto que daban se los dedicaban a ella y el público explotaba de felicidad cuando escuchaban las dedicatorias a la musa del famoso grupo.

BELLA POV

Por fin el evento había terminado, había salido todo genial, en un momento cuando lo vi frente a mi no pude evitar mirarlo y lo vi tan embobado que quise carcajearme y gritarle "me tuviste Cullen y por pendejo me perdiste" se que no era bueno esos pensamientos, pero yo no era perfecta, tenía un montón de defectos y en eso momento la arrogancia retumbó en mi ser, no era vanidosa, pero me gustó ver lo tonto que se veía mirándome y deseando más de mi, algo que nunca va a obtener, ya no.

Percy llegó eufórico a mi casa y entre gritos escuché las palabras mágicas, esas que tanto anhelaba antes de retirarme del modelaje definitivamente, sería portada de la revista Sports Illustred, wow, tendría que ejercitarme, tonificarme y un montón de cosas más.

Cuando le conté a Antonio él estaba contento, sabía que era mi sueño desde que me hice modelo y celebramos todaaaaa la noche, ustedes entienden.

Cuando el padre de mis hijos se enteró fue otro cuento y salió con lo típico " ¿cómo se te ocurre salir desnuda en una revista?, piensa en tus hijos, todo el mundo te verá en cueros, no acepto esto Bella, debes decir no, no quiero que nadie te mire desnuda y como el sueño caliente de todos los jodidos hombres del mundo", yo le repliqué que él no tenía derecho alguno a entrometerse en mis asuntos de trabajo, además ya me habían visto desnuda en pantalla, bueno, casi desnuda, ya que la última película todavía no la estrenaban, allí si había desnudo y escenas de sexo fuerte, pero eso al parecer Edward no lo sabía y no tenía por qué mierda importarle, no éramos más que padres de unos niños maravillosos, nada más.

Furioso se fue de la casa y estuvo una semana enojado conmigo, ni siquiera me hablaba, como si me importara, gracias a ese enojo y distanciamiento Antonio y yo estábamos mucho mejor y acababa de aceptar lo que me propuso en el desfile, si, él me propuso que nos casáramos antes de lo previsto y solos, lejos de los focos, de la gente, lejos de Edward. Iba a ser difícil, pero lo haría, quería a ese hombre a rabiar y la verdad es que ya no podía esperar a ser su mujer ante la ley, claro que el plan iba a molestar a mucha gente, pero al carajo, nos escaparíamos a las Vegas y nos casaríamos, se que no todas comparten esa ilusión, pero a la mierda, detrás de la mamá responsable aún era una adolescente que quería cometer locuras, mi familia y amigos con el tiempo entenderían y nos perdonarían, además más adelante podríamos hacer un matrimonio más formal y fastuoso.

El plan se desarrolló magníficamente, como Edward ya tenía su apartamento adaptado a los niños y a sus comodidades le dije que tendríamos que viajar por asuntos de trabajo, que sólo serían tres días máximo y él estuvo contento de tener a los niños para él solo, no sospechó nada, pero cuando me iba dijo que me extrañaría y que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo, me incomodó como siempre lo hacía cuando salía con esas frases de pacotilla.

Nos casamos en una sencilla ceremonia, pero el sexo marital fue otra cosa, fue alucinante y no salimos de la habitación en dos días, era inmensamente feliz, tenía al hombre que amaba, hijos maravillosos y una carrera bien remunerada.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad todo fue caos, se había filtrado la información y todos sabían de nuestro matrimonio, salir del aeropuerto fue una prueba dura, los periodistas estaban exaltados con la noticia y con Antonio nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y dijimos " si somos esposos" y nos largamos a la casa.

Allí se desató la contienda Edward nos estaba esperando, estaba solo y claramente ebrio, dijo que los niños estaban en casa de Rose y después de harta persuasión convencí a Antonio de que los fuera a buscar, los extrañaba tanto, además no quería que se pelearan.

- ¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacerme algo así?, te amo maldita sea y vas y te casas a escondidas

- El que no tiene ningún derecho eres tú Edward, no somos nada, no te amo, hace tiempo dejé de hacerlo y el único que no lo entiende eres tú, amo a Antonio y ya llevábamos tiempo comprometidos.

- Bella, por favor, por favor, dime que es mentira, dime que lo haces para hacerme daño, por favor dime que es mentira todo lo que dicen las noticias, dime que no te casaste

- Lo siento Edward pero es verdad me casé con Antonio y soy inmensamente feliz, tú deberías buscarte una mujer y ser feliz también – Edward empezó a llorar, mierda, nunca lo había visto así de destruido, pero no era mi culpa, él estaba confundiendo los roles, desde un comienzo le dije que no lo amaba y que no tenía esperanzas conmigo, pero de verdad me duele verlo así, me da pena, él de verdad era bueno y debería ser feliz, buscarse una mujer que lo complemente y sus ojos vuelvan a brillar como lo hacían antes.

- Te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, eso no me lo puedes quitar, eso no, mi amor por ti siempre estará vigente, no veo a ninguna mujer, no las puedo ver, sólo a ti, siempre has sido tú, siempre serás tú, siempre tú – no lo vi venir, me besó furiosamente y después salió como alma en pena de la casa dejándome anonadada, ese no era el Edward que yo recordaba y conocía, era un pobre tipo con una pena tan grande que la irradiaba a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Pasó un mes y la sesión de fotos para la revista fue estupenda en una playa paradisíaca en México, Antonio y los niños me acompañaron y fue como unas pequeñas vacaciones en familia. De Edward poco sabía, ya que él iba a buscar a los niños y se los llevaba, no volvimos a hablarnos, sólo lo justo y el tema eran los niños, nada más, pero se veía tan distinto, estaba más delgado y con unas ojeras muy evidentes, aún me miraba con cara de dolor y la verdad estaba extrañando a ese Edward arrogante, seguro de si mismo.

Estrenaron la película y fue aclamada por el público, recibimos innumerables felicitaciones y premios, estaba rompiendo la taquilla.

Nuestros amigos y familiares nos perdonaron por casarnos a escondidas sólo con la condición de que nos casáramos por la iglesia y de forma formal, así que accedimos, además quería compartir con ellos la dicha que sentía ser la esposa del hombre que amaba, así que una semana después del estreno de la película me dirigía hacia la iglesia a casarme nuevamente, pero mi buen humor se vino abajo cuando apenas entrar a la iglesia con mi hermoso vestido blanco lo vi a él, mierda ¿por qué tiene que verse tan endemoniadamente triste?, no se cómo llegué hacia el altar, no supe cómo pronuncié mis votos y cómo terminó la ceremonia, veía una y otra vez la cara de Edward y era como ver mi cara años atrás y cuando salí de la iglesia se acercó a felicitarme, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y me deseó toda la felicidad, se que le costó hacerlo y lo agradecí, estábamos en paz.

La fiesta fue hermosa y todos trataron de distraerme al parecer notaron que estaba ida, así que traté de animarme y disfrutar mi día, Edward no asistió a la fiesta así que me pude relajar.

Al final de la fiesta me dieron una sorpresa : luna de miel sorpresa, tenían todo preparado, así que nos fuimos a nuestro viaje. Mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto Antonio tomó mi mano y la besó tiernamente y luego ruido, gritos, dolor, sangre, mucha sangre, buscaba a Antonio, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado.

EDWARD POV

Dolor, mucho dolor, era lo único que sentía este último tiempo era el peor de mi vida, ella se había casado, ya había perdido toda esperanza, ella era de él, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo y con vida eran mis hijos, pero aún así me sentía el más desgraciado del planeta, ella en un acto de rebeldía se caso en las Vegas a escondidas y dejándome sin la oportunidad de robármela para que no se casara, porque si lo hubiera hecho de la forma tradicional juro que la hubiera secuestrado para que no acudiera a su matrimonio, de verdad lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora todo estaba perdido, se que mi aspecto no era el mejor, había adelgazado y bebía a menudo, no era un borracho, pero me relajaba un poco, la única que me daba consuelo era mi madre, ella sabía por el dolor que estaba pasando y me apoyaba sólo a mi, me cuidaba, prácticamente se había instalado en mi apartamento para que no muriera por falta de alimento o por mi propia mano, ya que ese pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza.

La famosa revista en que Bella apareció fue un éxito de ventas, se veía tan jodidamente sexy en topples y con sus manitos tapando ligeramente sus pechos, la película otro éxito, claro que dentro de mi aturdimiento por el dolor de su pérdida pude enojarme por las escenas tan calientes que salían, pero en fin, era su esposo ahora y no tenía un puto derecho de ponerme celoso si el hombre la tenía todas las noches en su cama.

Se volvieron a casar ahora formalmente y aunque se que no debí asistir no pude evitar querer verla como quería verla a mi lado : vestida de blanco toda hermosa, parecía un ángel, a la salida de la iglesia traté de hacer mi mejor actuación y la felicité y le desee lo mejor, ella lo merecía, de verdad que si.

Estaba bebiendo en mi casa después del matrimonio cuando mi madre llegó como un tornado a mi casa, le dije que quería estar solo, pero no me hizo caso y corrió a prender la televisión, me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, no entendí hasta que enfoqué mi vista en las noticias y casi dejé de respirar cuando dijeron del horrible accidente automovilístico que había sufrido la pareja de oro de Hollywood, eran ellos, empecé a cambiar canales como loco, debía ser un error, ellos seguramente ya estaba viajando a su luna de miel, pero en todos los canales estaba la misma noticia y mostraron el vehículo echo trizas y según la información que daban es que tanto Bella como Antonio estaban muy mal, grité de dolor y lo próximo que supe es que estaba en la clínica donde se encontraban, al parecer mi madre se había contactado con alguien de la familia y le habían dado la información, yo lo único que pensaba es que ellos debían estar bien, ellos no podían morir, eran tan jóvenes y aunque me doliera eran tan felices que no merecían nada de los que les estaba pasando, aunque fuera egoísta nunca le había deseado mal a Antonio y prefería morir yo y que él viviera para que Bella fuera feliz.

Cuando salió el médico que estaba a cargo nos dirigió una mirada triste, estábamos todos los familiares y amigos. Cuando el doctor habló se desataron los llantos, gritos, gemidos, dolor por todos lados, dolor y más dolor: Antonio había muerto y Bella estaba con riesgo vital y en coma.

CHICAS SE QUE MUCHAS QUIEREN MATARME EN ESTE INSTANTE, PERO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LO PLANEE ASÍ, SE QUE MUCHAS AMABAN A ANTONIO, EN VERDAD ERA UN BUEN IPO Y NO QUISE DESVIAR SU PERSONAJE, EL ERA BUENO Y MURIÓ ASÍ, GUARDEN UN POQUITO DE ODIO PARA LOS CAPIS QUE VIENEN, A EDWARD LE FALTA TODAVÍA SUFRIR UN POQUITO MÁS Y BELLA, POBRE BELLA EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE TAMBIÉN LE ESPERA A ELLA CUANDO SEPA QUE ANTONIO MURIÓ.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y POR FAVOR NO ME MANDEN A LOS VULTURIS

CARIÑOS. SANDRA


	9. Chapter 9

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO VIII.-

EDWARD POV

El mes siguiente al fatal accidente las cosas no mejoraban nada, Bella afortunadamente había despertado a la semana de su coma y ya estaba recuperada, al menos físicamente, sicológicamente era otro asunto, es que daba pena verla, escucharla, ella no se estaba tomando el asunto de forma convencional.

Cuando despertó del coma, estaba bastante confundida y le costó un poco recordar lo que había pasado y cuando lo hizo quedamos todos impactados, no lloró a gritos como pensábamos, no se desquició de dolor, no hizo nada de nada, se quedó callada mirando hacia el vacío hasta que de a poco la sala en la que se encontraba Bella fue quedando vacía, yo por supuesto me quedé, ya que Rose se estaba quedando con los niños, ellos también estaban sufriendo su cuota, es que era innegable que ellos, especialmente mi niño adoraba a Antonio y ver a su madre primero luchando por su vida, después perdida en sus pensamientos no era la mejor imagen que quería que mis hijos vieran en su madre.

El funeral fue muy emotivo, todos querían despedirse de Antonio, pero asistimos casi pura familia y los allegados más directos, nadie quería hacer un espectáculo de la desgracia que estábamos viviendo, si, viviendo, ya que a mi también me afectaba, como ya había dicho antes nunca le desee la muerte al hombre que había hecho tan feliz a Bella, él si la merecía, nunca la había defraudado, nunca la había engañado y ninguna de las mierdas que yo le hice.

Los días siguientes pasaron en relativa calma, yo tomé vacaciones para estar con los niños y acompañando a Bella en este proceso, ya que según el médico que consulté ella en cualquier momento iba a reaccionar y todo lo que su mente estaba evitando fuertemente, le iba a llegar de porrazo y yo debía protegerla de ese dolor.

Me mudé a casa de ella y me hacía cargo de todo, de ella, los niños, no niego que en un principio me costó bastante amoldarme a esa rutina "familiar", ya que no éramos precisamente una familia estrictamente hablando, pero de a poco me fui acostumbrando, además contaba con el apoyo de la familia y amigos de Bella, que todos los días la visitaban aunque ella ni se enteraba de los motivos reales de sus visitas, ya que ella seguía actuando como si nada pasara, no era normal, no era viable, el único gesto medianamente normal para la situación fue en el funeral, ella en silencio derramó unas cuantas lágrimas pero no habló nada, fue sólo un momento y después siguió actuando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, es como si su mente renegara la muerte de Antonio, ella actúa normal a cualquier otro día, a veces la miró y se ve tan vacía, tan triste, pero al percatarse que la miro cambia de actitud y vuelve a sonreír, claro, sonrisas plásticas, ella no es así, ella jamás había sonreído así y es lo que a todos les preocupa.

La más tranquila con esta situación es Rose, según ella me ha contado cuando llegó a vivir con su familia, ella era exactamente igual, todo sonrisas, todo cordialidad, pero en su interior sufría como nadie jamás lo ha hecho, mientras me contaba recordé la primera vez que Rose me visitó y me contó la historia de Bella, Bella sonreía, supuestamente era feliz, pero en las noches desataba su dolor y lloraba hasta quedarse seca de lágrimas y dormida.

A veces me daban ganas de zamarrearla para ver si despabilaba y volvía a ser un ser humano, cada día estaba más delgada y demacrada, pero como ya he dicho delante de todos era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la ausencia de Antonio fuera producto de un viaje largo por motivos de trabajo.

A veces en la habitación que había acomodado para mi lloraba y me retorcía de dolor por las noches, era tan injusto que mi Bella estuviera pasando por algo así, ella siempre debió ser feliz, nunca derramar una lágrima por nadie, nunca sufrir por nadie, ser siempre la chica alegre, hermosa y llena de vida que un día conocí y que yo junto con la muerte de Antonio nos habíamos llevado.

Mis niños eran pequeños, pero eran muy perceptivos y se daban cuenta de la situación y también sufrían por su mamá, nunca decían nada pero bastaba mirarlos para darme cuenta que también se preocupaban de ella.

Bella dejó de trabajar diciendo que estaba muy cansada, además los contratos que tenía estaban por terminar y a parte de pagar unas multas por no cumplimiento la dejaron marchar en paz.

Los medios en cambio aún hablaban del trágico suceso, no había día en que las revistas, la televisión y la radio no hablara del tema, malditos parásitos no dejaban el tema en paz, me daban ganas de salir y gritarles a todos que se callaran, que dejaran el tema atrás, que dejaran a Bella en paz de una maldita vez.

Una de las cosas más bizarras ocurrió a los dos días del accidente, estábamos todos en la sala de espera y turnándonos para entrar a ver a Bella, en ese momento yo estaba adentro cuando escuché gritos e insultos por parte de Rose, Jhon, Jasper y Jacob, salí para decirles que se callaran, que dejaran de hacer escándalos cuando mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas al ver a las personas que se encontraban recibiendo todo tipo de improperios por parte de los antes nombrados.

Allí muy campantes se encontraban los verdaderos padres de Bella junto a Tanya, ellos al verme trataron de acercarse a mi, pero negué silenciosamente con mi cabeza, no entendía qué mierda hacían esas personas allí, ellos ya no formaban parte de la vida de Bella, no tenían ningún derecho, quería agarrarlos y partirles la cara uno por uno por osar presentarse en un momento de tanto dolor.

La madre fue la que a pesar de los insultos y gritos habló diciendo que ellos eran sus padres y que tenían todo el derecho de estar junto a su hija en estos momentos, Tanya mientras tanto me comía con la mirada y me sonreía como una hiena, maldita zorra, el padre miraba a todos los presentes con un gesto impasible.

Rose no soportó más y explotó abofeteando a la madre de Bella, inmediatamente Tanya se abalanzó contra Rose, pero la rubia fue más rápida y fuerte y la derribó de un puñetazo digno de ver, claro, la muy zorra empezó a llorar y tratar de hacerse la víctima y a implorar a quién pasaba por allí que dejáramos ver a su hermanita.

Allí me enteré que cuando salió la noticia de que yo era el padre de sus hijos ellos habían aparecido por arte de magia queriendo contactar a Bella, pero Rose había sido más astuta y no los dejó acercarse a ella, a cambio pidieron una buena suma de dinero para alejarse, pero dejando claro que volverían, ya que ahora como yo había reconocido a mis hijos Bella y mis hijos tenían dinero más que suficiente para compartirlos con ellos.

También habían aparecido días antes del accidente cuando se habían enterado de que Bella estaba casada con Antonio, claro ahora Bella contaba con cuatro fortunas a cuestas, la de ella, la de Antonio, la de sus padres adoptivos y la mía, ellos exigían más dinero porque según ellos era obligación de Bella mantenerlos de por vida, malditas garrapatas.

Al no dejarlos entrar a verla dejaron más que claro nuevamente que su único interés era el dinero, claro ahora Bella era viuda y muy, muy rica, pero esta vez se habían encontrado conmigo y no me temblaría la mano para hacerlos desaparecer de la vida de mis hijos y la de Bella sin un mísero centavo en sus cuentas.

A punto de amenazas con demandarlos por acoso, extorsión y un montón de cosas más se alejaron, pero yo sabía que volverían, aunque fuera a hacerle daño a mi niña hermosa, a mi Bella ¿por qué ella tenía que sufrir tanto?.

Ahora ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente y Bella no cambiaba de actitud, yo estaba desesperado, ella era toda mecánica, sonreía, hacía todo en la casa, y ya casi había desarrollado una compulsión por hacer las cosas en casa, le había dado vacaciones a los empleados de adentro de la casa y ella se encargaba de todo, era mucho trabajo tomando en cuenta que la casa era enorme, ella todo el día limpiaba, cocinada, lavaba la ropa, planchaba, cuidaba a los niños, incluso a mi mismo, yo le ponía peros, ese era mi trabajo, yo debía cuidarla, pero era tan testaruda y yo no quería contrariarla en demasía, además no quería que me corriera, necesitaba estar a su lado, ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Esme me apoyaba en todo, increíblemente Bella le dio el pase para que mi madre visitara a los niños, se que lo había hecho por el estado en que se encontraba y que cuando "despertara a la realidad" se arrepentiría y no la culpaba y mi madre tampoco, estábamos conscientes de que esa situación tenía que cambiar, Bella debía reaccionar y pronto.

Ahora estábamos viendo una película con los niños, Bella estaba junto a nosotros, había preparado galletitas, dulces y palomitas de maíz para la función, visto desde afuera éramos como un matrimonio normal con sus hijos disfrutando tiempo de calidad, pero en nuestros interiores sabíamos que todo era mentira, todos sonreíamos superficialmente tal como lo hacía ella.

Estábamos acomodados cuando llegó Rose con Emmett, se sentaron junto a nosotros, pero Rose tenía la vista clavada en Bella, no me gustaba la forma en que la estaba mirando, me daba miedo esa rubia de carácter tan fuerte.

Cuando la película terminó todo explotó. Bella riendo a carcajadas por la película nos pidió si queríamos ver otra y se paró a buscar más golosinas y gaseosas, Rose estrechó sus ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza, le pidió en susurros que alcancé a escuchar a Emmett que llamara a Jhon y María, él lo hizo y a los pocos minutos ellos llegaron y frente a mis ojos y los de Bella se llevaron a los niños, según dijeron al parque de diversiones y que los traerían al anochecer, mis niños estaban felices por el panorama, se despidieron con sonoros besos de nosotros y se fueron felices al parque, seguimos viendo la película, pero como dije todo explotó y no pude hacer nada para proteger a Bella de su hermana Rose.

- esto no puede seguir así, tienes que aceptar lo que pasó de una maldita vez – gritó Rose a Bella enfurecida, me paré de mi asiento y abracé a Bella mirando a Emmett para que controlara a su mujer.

- Rose cállate, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a Bella – grité al ver que el mamón de Emmett no hacía ni decía nada

- Tú cállate, no tienes ningún puto derecho de meterte en una discusión de hermanas, ella está mal y tiene que reaccionar

- No es la manera, así no, ella lo hará a su debido tiempo – Bella acurrucada en mis brazos no decía nada

- Claro, para que empiecen a pasar los años y ella viva en su mundo de fantasías por siempre, ¡qué no ves que parece un maldito zombie!

- Ya basta, vete a tu casa Rose, Bella no necesita de tus acciones ahora, déjala en paz – dije enfureciéndome al extremo

- Levántate maldita cobarde, da la cara, asume lo que pasó, asume que Antonio está muerto, que nada será como antes, levántate y lucha como siempre lo has hecho, por ti, por tus hijos, por todos nosotros que sufrimos de verte fingiendo felicidad cuando todos sabemos que estás consumida por el dolor y el miedo – Bella se estremeció a sus duras palabras y Emmett tomó de la cintura a la rubia para contenerla, yo le hubiera puesto un bozal para que dejara de hablar de una maldita vez.

- Vamos pequeña cobarde, sale de la ostra que creaste a tu alrededor, sale y lucha, sale y vence el dolor maldita sea, llora de una puta vez, deja salir el dolor para que sanes, para que vuelvas a ser la de antes.

- CÁLLETE ROSE, DÉJAME EN PAZ, DÉJAME EN PAZ POR FAVOR – dijo Bella llorando y temblando

- No, no te dejaré en paz, maldita cobarde, eres tan putamente cobarde que te refugias en tu jodida mente, no vales la pena, no vales nada, estás muerta, estás seca y no te das cuenta que dañas todo a tu alrededor especialmente a tus hijos, nunca pensé que me decepcionarías tanto, veo que sigues siendo la pobre chica que dormía en una puta camioneta que no tenía nada más que una panza gigantesca y que no tenía ni para comer, me das lástima, te vas a quedar sola, nadie te quiere así, nadie te soporta, no mereces que nadie se preocupe por ti, porque tú misma no quieres salir adelante, eres tan egoísta.

- EMMETT LLÉVATE A TU MUJER ANTES DE LA SAQUE A PATADAS DE ACÁ.

- Vamos osita, deja a Bella en paz

- Nooooo, ¿te has visto en un espejo Bella? Estás horrible, peor que cuando llegaste a mi casa, eres patética, poca cosa, sigues siendo la zorra que se dejó embarazar por un patán de quinta – gritaba cada vez más alto Rose, solté a Bella y me abalancé hacia la rubia para sacarla de la casa, muy hermana será, pero no le da ningún derecho a tratar a Bella de esa manera, pero…..

Algo ocurrió, Bella se levantó, se acercó a Rose y la abofeteó fuertemente, nunca había visto a Bella así tan dolida, tan….tan viva, la rubia no hizo nada para detenerla y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ambas lloraban, no entendía nada y por la cara de bobo de Emmett él tampoco lo hacía.

- yo no soy cobarde, no soy poca cosa, no quiero serlo, no puedo serlo de nuevo, pero es que duele tanto, tanto que me cuesta respirar Rose, no voy a aguantar tanto dolor, ya no quiero sufrir más, ya no más – dijo Bella llorando desconsolada mientras Rose le acariciaba el pelo y la llevaba nuevamente al sofá.

- Eso es tesoro, llora Bella, saca todo lo que tienes dentro, es la única manera en que empieces a sanar, eso es princesa, saca el dolor, grita, llora, patalea que todos estamos apara ayudarte, pero tú eres la que tienes que dar el primer paso.

- Yo….yo, tengo tanto dolor Rose, tanto, cada vez que cierro mis ojos lo veo, veo a Antonio herido y sangrando, muriéndose a mi lado y no pude hacer nada, nada Rose, él no merecía morir, él no, no era su destino, era el mío, yo debería haber muerto no él.

Los tres contuvimos el aliento por las declaraciones de Bella, ya que en todo este tiempo nunca se supo cómo pasaron las cosas en verdad, ella nunca habló de nada.

BELLA POV

Todo lo que me rodeaba era negro, un intenso color negro que hacía juego con mi corazón, con mi alma, con mi dolor, sabía que estaba hiriendo a muchas personas, pero no aceptaba lo que el destino había dispuesto para mi, Antonio no debió morir aquel día, ese no era su destino, su destino era brillar, seguir triunfando, ser feliz, ser amado, pero tenía que cruzarme yo en su camino y le arrebaté la vida, lo peor es que ni cuenta de mi de lo que estaba por pasar.

Cuando íbamos en el vehículo lo único que rondaba mi mente era Edward, como siempre Edward ocupaba toda mi atención, verlo tan triste me afectó sobremanera, sabía que Antonio me hablaba en el vehículo, pero no lo escuchaba, no era consciente de nada que no fuera Edward Cullen, cuando sentí el impacto estaba tan desorientada, confundida. En un principio no veía a Antonio, no lo podía encontrar en esa bruma que se formaba en mis ojos, pero cuando lo vi desee morir en el acto y cuando la comprensión de o que había pasado en realidad me odié con todas mis fuerzas, todo era caos, vidrios rotos, el coche estrellado, sangre, llanto, lamentos dolor, mucho dolor.

Antonio yacía con su tórax aplastado, casi no respiraba y la sangre que manaba de su cabeza era brutal, estaba muriendo y lo hacía para salvarme a mi, ¡A MI! Que llevaba horas pensando en otro hombre, que llevaba horas ignorándolo por estar sufriendo por la pena de Edward, no era justo, Antonio no debió sacrificarse, mientras hacía lo posible por salir de ese embrollo y darle fuerzas a Antonio todo pasó como una película rápidamente por mi mente, aunque no prestaba atención al parecer mi cerebro si, porque sentí claramente cuando Antonio me empujó para recibir el impacto él, ese coche venía a estrellarse por el costado en donde yo estaba, pero Antonio se dio cuenta y reaccionó y me empujó para recibir el impacto en su cuerpo y salvar el mío.

Los minutos que pasaron hasta que llegaron a rescatarnos me parecieron horas, yo lloraba desconsolada, quería que se salvara, Dios no me podía quitar la felicidad, no ahora, no ahora, pero Dios es injusto, Dios es implacable y a pesar del rescate, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de los médicos, a pesar de todas mis oraciones mientras estuve consciente Dios decidió llevárselo, creo que al momento de saberlo muerto caí en coma, no se, creo, aún todo es confuso en mi mente, pero lo que siempre recordaré fueron sus últimas palabras, esas que me regaló a pesar de que casi no podía respirar.

- **_Tienes que salir adelante Bella, tienes que salvarte, curarte y seguir brillando, eres la estrella más luminosa del cielo y siempre te recordaré de esa manera, una mujer excepcional, una madre estupenda, una esposa amorosa, una mujer como ninguna otra, pero mi tiempo se ha acabado amor, fui muy feliz contigo, inmensamente feliz y me voy satisfecho porque se que algo me quisiste._**

- Shhh, no hables amor, ya pronto vendrá ayuda y nos vamos a salvar, todo estará bien, no te despidas, este no es el fin. Yo te amo, te amo tanto Antonio, no puedes dejarme, no ahora que soy tan feliz.

- **No Bella, este es mi fin y quiero que sepas que siempre supe que nunca llegarías a amarme con todo tu corazón, ese lo entregaste y nunca te lo devolvieron y quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan egoísta, por hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer cuando siempre he sabido que al que amas siempre a sido a Edward, lo se no lo niegues, quizás piensas que ya no lo amas, quizás piensas que me amas a mi, pero yo se la verdad, él es ahora y siempre ha sido tu amor, tu gran amor, él también te ama Bella, cometió un error, pero debes perdonarlo, se merecen la felicidad, volverás a ser inmensamente feliz, como nunca lo fuiste conmigo, lo se, porque he visto ese brillo en tus ojos cuando lo miras, he visto tu actitud todo el día y se que has pensado en él desde que llegaste a la iglesia, no te reprocho nada, no soy el mejor hombre, pero te amo tanto que quise un pedacito de lo que una vez le diste a él, ahora debes luchar, debes perdonar, dejar el pasado atrás, sal adelante por ti, por tus preciosos niños, por él, se feliz mi Bella, mi dulce Bella.**

Después de eso cerró sus ojos perdido en la inconsciencia y no los volvió a abrir, murió en el hospital horas más tarde rompiendo mi corazón.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, yo lo amaba, eso nadie puede negarlo, es cierto que había estado pensando en Edward y ese iba a ser mi castigo siempre, que mientras mi esposo moría para salvarme yo pensaba en mi antiguo amor.

Por eso no quería hacerme cargo de nada, no quería recuperarme, no quería salir a la luz, no lo merecía, no merecía que nadie se preocupara por mi, no merecía perdón, merecía morir.

Todo el tiempo que pasó después de la muerte de Antonio fue un intervalo entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia, había veces en que podía ver con claridad todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, otras apenas vislumbraba sombras, escuchaba las voces de mis niños, ellos me cantaban, me contaban cuentos y cómo les había ido en el día, al parecer yo también les contestaba a veces. Se que Edward estaba viviendo en la casa, él se estaba haciendo cargo de todo y se lo agradecía, pero tampoco era justo para él, yo estaba sufriendo la pérdida de un amor y él estaba a mi lado apoyándome, brindándome su apoyo.

En poco tiempo pasé de odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas a tenerle pena por el papel que estaba desarrollando hoy en mi vida y no quería sentirme así, era asqueroso ese pensamiento, no, no sentía pena por él, no sentía nada, nada, le demostraría a Antonio que estaba equivocado, yo si lo amaba y por Edward sólo sentía el aprecio por ser el padre de mis hijos, nada más ¿entonces por qué me siento tan culpable con Antonio? ¿por qué no puedo olvidar sus últimas palabras? ¿tendría él razón?.

Cuando desperté de mi estado zombi le conté a Rose, Edward y Emmett lo que había pasado, ellos me miraban con tanta pena, obviamente no les dije las suposiciones de Antonio con respecto a Edward y mis sentimientos, pero lo demás se los dije todo y fue como aliviar en algo mi pena, mi culpa. Me sentí tan llena de vida recibiendo y aceptando libremente el dolor de mi alma, ellos estaban allí para mi, querían que sanara y se que con el tiempo lo haría, pero ahora no, era muy reciente, las heridas estaban frescas y el dolor punzaba cada parte de mi cuerpo recién despierto.

Cuando Rose y Emmett se fueron quedamos solos con Edward, me sentía incómoda, no quería que me viera en ese estado, quería decirle que se fuera, que iba a estar bien, pero cuando me abrazó para darme consuelo me aferré a su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas y pude respirar por fin sin que el pecho doliera tanto, se que lloré, grité, me lamenté y Edward me contuvo por horas o eso creo.

Desperté, no se qué hora era, había tenido una pesadilla y estaba llorando, pero inmediatamente sentí unos brazos fuertes abrazarme y una dulce voz tararearme una canción de cuna, era Edward, él estaba acostado conmigo en mi cama y me cuidaba, sentí su mano acariciarme delicadamente el cabello y su voz de terciopelo decirme que todo estaría bien, que todo pasaría, que él estaría día a día, minuto a minuto a mi lado para ayudarme a levantar, para que volviera a sonreír, para que volviera a ser feliz. Le creí y volví a fundirme en el sueño escuchando su voz que me llenaba de paz.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar y de a poco salía de la oscuridad, Edward estaba cumpliendo su promesa, estaba todo el día conmigo, me instaba a levantarme, a comer, a salir con él a dar un paseo por el jardín, a estar más lúcida para prestarle atención a mis hijos, él hasta cocinaba para mi y los niños, su presencia la tenía todo el día a mi alrededor y cada vez me aferraba con más ganas a su persona.

Mis niños estaban tan grandes y seguían su rutina de darme amor y hartos mimos, especialmente Ethan, mi niño me consolaba al igual que lo hacía su padre, eran tan parecido en todos los aspectos, me hacía cosquillas, me peinaba y me contaba que su papá era tan genial y que ahora lo quería mucho y que siempre lo querría, mis hijos eran mi pedacito de cielo, esa luz que seguía para salir adelante día a día.

El dolor de a poquito iba mermando y se que Edward tenía gran parte de eso, se portaba tan, pero tan bien, animándome, dándome fuerzas y entregándome amor, ese amor que yo no podía corresponder nunca más.

En todo ese tiempo me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen era bueno, una buena persona y ni no nos hubieran pasado tantas cosas que nos separaron hubiéramos sido muy felices, pero todo estaba perdido, yo ya no podía amar, todo lo que me había pasado me confirmaba que no tenía derecho a amar a ningún hombre, pues me era arrebatado.

A veces pillaba a Edward mirarme de manera meditabunda y un nudo se me formaba en el vientre por no poder corresponder en algo todo lo que en este momento me estaba entregando.

Mis amigos siguieron visitándome a diario y me hacía tan bien su compañía, pero últimamente me estaba molestando algo, ya que a excepción de Jasper y Jacob, los demás estaban convencidos que mi destino era Edward y quería que le diera una oportunidad, eso me enrabiaba porque supuestamente ellos eran amigos de Antonio y ahora querían que lo olvidara y recomenzara mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubieran pasados años en vez de meses desde su muerte, no era justo para Antonio que sus amigos lo traicionaran de esa manera.

EDWARD POV

Dios, ¿se puede sufrir tanto por amor?, si, ahora se que si, en el pasado había sufrido por Bella, pero al creer que me había engañado, el supuesto rencor u odio que sentía por ella me sacaba adelante, me daba fuerzas para seguir respirando, pero ahora, ahora ella me despedaza día a día.

Me lastima tanto verla tan triste, tan dolida por su amor perdido y al mismo tiempo siento una envidia atroz, yo quiero ser su amor, yo quiero que sienta por mi una minúscula parte de amor que siente por Antonio, Dios ella no puede negarse a darme alguna vez una oportunidad, pero a veces al mirarla siento que está vacía por dentro, pero a veces, sólo a veces veo algo del brillo que se ha perdido en su mirada y esas pocas veces creo que es posible que ella me vuelva a amar, se que parecerá una locura, pero cuando me mira de esa manera, igual que lo hacía años atrás me siento optimista, pero nuevamente su mirada se nubla y pierdo mis esperanzas.

¿se puede amar tanto a alguien?, si, se puede y cada día que pasa la amo más, amo incluso ese amor incondicional hacia Antonio, sólo ella podría mantenerse tan firme en su amor perdido cuando hay un hombre en su casa viviendo con ella, cuando ese hombre es el padre de sus hijos, cuando ese hombre ya estuvo años atrás entre sus muslos, cuando ese hombre la ama como un enfermo y no hace nada para que no se note, cuando noche tras noche ese hombre a escondidas vela su sueño para que ni las pesadillas la dañen y asusten, cuando ese hombre está a punto de gritarle a todo pulmón que la ama, que no aguanta más, que necesita esperanzas para el futuro, que se conforma con saber si alguna vez podrá perdonarlo y darle nuevamente una oportunidad.

Estábamos paseando los dos solos por el jardín cuando exploté.

- Bella no aguanto más, tengo que hablar porque las palabras que me callo me están quemando por dentro – ella me miró con desconfianza y algo alterada, pero le diría todo.

- No lo hagas Edward, por favor calla

- No, ya no puedo, ya no aguanto, ella trató de taparse los oídos como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero yo fui más rápido y apresé sus manos entre las mías y la obligué a mirarme.

- Bella, te amo, te amo tanto y ya no aguanto ver como cada día sigues llorando por él, tienes que enfrentarlo, él se fue, está muerto y debes darte una oportunidad, debes salir adelante, debes mirar a tu alrededor y ser feliz

- ¿debo mirarte a ti Edward?, ¿eso quieres? ¿qué te mire y caiga rendida a tus pies como antes?, lo siento, pero no puedo, ya no puedo, ya no siento ese amor por ti, hace años dejé de sentirlo y lamento mucho que tú no puedas hacerlo, debes superarme Edward, no se, sale, conoce chicas, encuentra alguna buena mujer que te ame, yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Mentira, a veces veo esa mirada en ti, esa que me volvía loco, esa mirada anhelante por mi, por el amor que pueda darte y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, quiero que me ames Bella.

- No puedo maldita sea, no puedo, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, todo está perdido, jamás podré olvidar a Antonio, no quiero olvidarlo, entiende, no quiero alejarme de su recuerdo.

- No te pido que lo olvides, sólo que te permitas vivir, que te permitas volver a amar, ¡ámame Bella! No te arrepentirás, me tendrás el resto de tu vida adorándote, amándote, por favor dame una oportunidad.

- Cállate, no tienes derecho, no lo tienes, no quiero volver a sentir amor por ningún hombre, tienes que dejarme Edward, esto te está haciendo mal y no quiero que perdamos la amistad que hemos logrado por nuestros hijos.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime si no me quieres ni un poco, dime si no has sentido nada de amor desde que nos reencontramos, dime que no tengo ninguna esperanza y te juro que me alejo de ti y no te molesto más en tu vida, se honesta porque después de tu respuesta no hay vuelta atrás

- No quiero nada contigo más que una amistad por nuestros hijos, no puedo amarte Edward, sal y rehace tu vida, espero de todo corazón que seas feliz y olvides que alguna vez me amaste – sentí como mi corazón se terminaba de romper.

- Gracias Bella por ser sincera conmigo, siempre lo has sido y siempre te recordaré como la única mujer a la que he amado, pero te haré caso, quizás encuentre a la mujer lo suficientemente fuerte que logre arrancarme este amor del corazón, siempre podrás contar conmigo, somos amigos y padres de unos niños maravillosos y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites, sólo dame tiempo para empezar a olvidarte y no sientas pena por mi, saldré adelante – dije dándole un beso en la frente y me marché hacia la casa.

Recogí todas mis cosas y sin ver nuevamente a Bella salí de la casa y de su vida, hoy empezaba nuevamente mi camino y aunque las cosas que le dije a Bella no eran cierto quería creerlas, se que nunca podré arrancármela del corazón, se que nunca ninguna mujer podrá alcanzar mi corazón como lo hizo ella, ninguna mujer encendía mi alma y mi cuerpo como ella, quizás cuando muera pueda dejar de sentirme tan infinitamente atado a la madre de mis hijos, quizás muerto deje de pensar que ella es la única para mi, la correcta, la perfecta.

Manejé como loco y sin saber muy bien dónde me dirigía llegué a casa de mi madre, al llegar a su puerta ésta se abrió y Esme corrió a abrazarme, allí me derrumbé como el mocoso con el corazón roto que era justamente como me sentía.

Adiós Bella Swan…..

por fin chicas algo de inspiración llegó a mi cerebro, espero les haya gustado, me dio tanta pena escribir este capítulo que me tomé más tiempo del normal debido a que cada vez que visualizaba lo que quería expresar casi me daba depresión, pobre Edward y Bella que es tan testaruda que no ve la verdad o no quiere verla, ahora a perdido nuevamente a Edward ¿qué creen que pasara ahora?

espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos pronto.

cariños. sandra

pd: las invito a leer mi one shoot el león y la ovejita si les gusta un Edward dominante, posesivo, cruel y tremendamente sexy.


	10. Chapter 10

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

Lean nota final

CAPÍTULO IX.-

BELLA POV

Las semanas empezaron a pasar y cada vez me sentía más sola, no me malinterpreten tengo a mis hijos, a mi familia y amigos, pero algo en el pecho me dolía y aunque lo negara una y otra vez se que era Edward, su ausencia la sentía hasta en los huesos, él se había ido después de nuestra conversación y aunque no admitiera que me dolió su partida cada día me dolía más, cada día lo extrañaba más, es que sin darme cuenta él había dejado una huella inmensa en mi desde que me cuidó y veló por mi.

A veces me daban ganas de llamarlo o cuando venía a visitar o a buscar a los niños conversar con él, aclarar las cosas, pero era una cobarde y ¿qué le iba a decir?, te extraño, me haces falta, pero aún amo a Antonio y creo que nunca lo olvidaré, quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo mientras sigo llorando por la muerte de mi esposo, no, no era justo para él, pero Dios, lo extrañaba tanto y no puedo negar que estaba muy confundida y eso me hacía actuar como una estúpida, cada vez que venía a buscar a los niños trataba de hacer su visita lo más corta posible y se los llevara luego para no estar en su presencia, es que simplemente me ponía nerviosa y hasta he deseado que me vuelva a decir que me ama y después me bese, me haga el amor, carajo, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, se supone que amo a Antonio y le debo respeto y luto, pero cada vez deseo más a Edward y ahora con el paso de las semanas lo noto más frío, más distante conmigo ¿será que me ha hecho caso y se ha buscado otra mujer?, no, por favor que no sea eso, me mataría de dolor verlo con otra, pero ¿dónde quedaba mi amor por Antonio?, Dios, estoy tan confundida y no me he atrevido a confesarle a nadie lo que me está pasando, me da mucha vergüenza.

Dos meses, cada vez veía menos a Edward y al conversar con Rose y confesarle lo que me estaba pasando me aconsejó que primero debía empezar a estar bien por mi para después estar bien para los demás y estoy convencida de que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, nunca he sido de esas mujeres que se echan a morir y la verdad es que me desconozco, es cierto que por lo que he pasado es doloroso, pero tengo hijos, amigos y una familia por la que tengo que levantar cabeza, ellos sufren por mi, pero sobretodo debo mejorar por mi, por mi bienestar, debo empezar a sentirme nuevamente yo, Bella Swan.

Lo primero que hice fue contactar nuevamente a mi agente y empezar a ver las propuestas, por supuesto volver al gimnasio y empezar con dietas, me he descuidado todo este tiempo y aunque no he engordado creo que entenderán que debo mejorar mi aspecto, mi trabajo es así, exigente, radical y muy peleado, llevo mucho tiempo fuera y en este tipo de trabajo es difícil volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

Con la Rose y María nos fuimos a un spa y recibimos todo tipo de tratamientos corporales, faciales, fuimos a peluquería, nos hicimos las uñas, compramos ropa, bastante ropa, reímos, en fin disfrutamos como no loo hacíamos hace tanto tiempo, aunque en momentos me perdía buena parte de la plática de las chicas ellas entendían que para mi esto era duro, pero me estaba esforzando, hoy los niños quedaron con mis padres, ya que Edward dijo que tenía un día muy ocupado en la oficina y no podía tomarlo libre, es comprensible y debo de estar dependiendo tanto de él con los niños, él se esfuerza y pasa más tiempo que cualquier otro padre que no vive en familia con la madre y los niños.

Estábamos saliendo de Victoria Secrets con los últimos modelitos de ropa interior cuando decidimos que ya era hora de pasar a comer algo, llevábamos toda el día y ya estaba anocheciendo, no quisimos comer en el centro comercial y fuimos a comer a un restaurant de lujo, éramos clientas habituales y no necesitábamos reservaciones, ya que nuestra mesa estaba siempre reservada para nosotras.

Al llegar a Pietro's nos recibieron como siempre, con mucha amabilidad, casi estábamos por llegar a nuestra mesa cuando quedé estática en mi lugar. Edward estaba allí, cerca de nuestra mesa con una rubia despampanante, se veía la complicidad que tenían, ella se lo comía con la mirada, era obvio, él es más un Dios del olimpo que un hombre, se reían y estaban muy cerca.

Como pude llegué a la mesa y las chicas trataron de ocultar que se habían dado cuenta de quien se encontraba allí, les sonreí para que no se dieran cuenta de que me había dolido como la madre verlo con otra mujer, es cierto que yo le dije que se buscara una mujer que lo quisiera, pero no pensé que lo haría tan rápido, pensé que se demoraría más en olvidarme, se que soy egoísta, pero él me juraba amor y en pocos meses ya está con otra, a mi me tomó años olvidarlo la vez pasada y creo que nunca lo hice del todo, creo que Antonio tenía razón, creo que siempre lo he amado, amé a Antonio, pero él siempre estuvo en lo más profundo de mi corazón y ahora lo había perdido por mi egoísmo, por mi falta de comprensión, pero por una parte no me arrepiento, sigo sosteniendo que él me exigía sentimientos hacia él en un momento en que me era imposible pensar en nada, acababa de enviudar de la forma más trágica y triste y amaba a mi esposo, no creo que se me pueda reprochar sentirme como la mierda cuando muere alguien a quien amaste mucho, aún me duele y me dolerá siempre.

Me senté lo más tranquila que pude, él no me había visto y así era mejor, ahora debía pensar sólo en mi, la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi sistema, en realidad el egoísta era él, exigiendo cuando no era el momento, dejándome sola cuando no consiguió lo que quería y ahora mintiendo diciendo que estaría muy ocupado en la oficina para estar libre y salir con su noviecita, claro y mis niños ¿se olvidará también de ellos ahora que tiene juguetito nuevo?.

Rose me miraba tratando de saber lo que estaba pensando y mi corazón latía a mil, de rabia, impotencia, dolor, decepción, celos, si celos, la tipa era estupenda, aunque no es por ser presumida pero no era más bonita que yo, pero quizás a Edward le gustan así, más mayores y estrafalarias, ella se veía como de unos treinta años, rubia muy platinada, ropa de diseñador, tacones de vértigo, uñas impecables, maquillaje algo recargado para mi gusto, pero no se veía mal, su forma de comportarse era otra cosa, parecía de la calle, bueno en realidad no tanto, pero se veía vulgar, la forma de reírse parecía una hiena, creo que medio restaurant la escuchaba, la forma de gesticular con una mano al hablar era chocante, además esa mano estaba recargada de pulseras que se movían al compás del movimiento y hacían un sonido que hasta acá se escuchaba, puta, ya lo dije, la tipa parecía una puta medianamente cara, no era por estar celosa que si lo estaba, pero aún así la tipa parecía una zorra.

No podía dejar me mirarlos de reojo, la tipa le estaba acariciando el brazo mientras sonreía, Edward no hacía nada, se dejaba toquetear, pero ahora estaba muy serio, se acercaba a ella a decirle algo al oído, ya estaba parándome, me quería marchar en este mismo instante, había comido la mitad de mi plato y ya no me cabía nada más, se me había perdido el apetito con la escenita del millonario y la zorra, aggggg, todos los hombres son iguales, las chicas me querían acompañar, pero les indiqué que se quedaran, con renuencia aceptaron.

Me estaba levantando de la mesa cuando él volteó y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me miraba de una manera indescifrable y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, trataba de decirme algo, pero su voz no salía, me armé de valor y lo saludé levemente con una sonrisa que ni yo me creí y decidí que tenía que salir enseguida, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería llegar a mi casa y hundirme en mi cama para pensar en mi desgracia.

Apresuradamente salí hacia el parking, estaba a punto de subirme al auto cuando sentí una mano aferrarse a mi brazo dándome vuelta.

Edward me miraba avergonzado y la ira crecía más y más en mi interior.

- Bella no es lo que parece, verás….

- Edward no me des explicaciones, es tu vida, es bueno saber que estás rehaciéndola – mentira, nada era bueno, por fin aceptaba que lo amaba y lo necesitaba y lo había perdido todo nuevamente

- No Bella, por favor debo explicarte, de verdad no es lo que parece, ella es una ejecutiva de la empresa….

- En serio Edward no digas nada más, ahora debo irme los niños me esperan

- Pero….

- Edward amor deja que la niña se vaya, tenemos mucha noche por delante y – la maldita zorra había salido y me miraba con aire burlón mientras pronunciaba las palabras que me mataban poco a poco.

Sin decir nada sonreí irónicamente hacia Edward y me largué, me llamó hasta que no pude escucharlo más, así debían quedar las cosas, no hubo un pasado, no hubo un presente y definitivamente no había un futuro juntos, siempre fue así y las cosas no cambiarían nunca.

Que se quedara con su nueva mujercita, yo por mi parte seguiría luchando por salir adelante, seguía rodando por la carretera cuando el celular empezó a sonar, miré la pantalla y era él, dejé que sonara, no teníamos nada más que hablar a excepción de los niños y ese era un tema que ahora no quería tocar porque me daba rabia al rememorar sus aritas tristes porque su papá tenía mucho trabajo para irlos a buscar, maldito, trabajo tenía al ir a revolcarse con esa golfa corporativa.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y mi respiración era cada vez más agitada mientras el celular sonaba y sonaba, de un tirón lo apagué y lo arrojé con violencia en el asiento trasero.

Apenas llegar a casa llamé a mis niños y dijeron que querían pasar la noche fuera y los dejé ya que no quería que me vieran en este estado tan lamentable.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y ya sabía de quien se trataba, con paso veloz me dirigí al dormitorio y vestida me acurruqué en la cama mientras los espasmos de mi cuerpo producto del llanto eran cada vez más intenso.

-xxxxxxx-

Edward no podía creer lo que había pasado, tanto tiempo había esperado para poder verla como la había visto esta noche, reluciente, hermosa, más completa, sabía que estaba retomando el trabajo, que estaba mejor, él siempre sabía como ella se encontraba y había estado tan feliz cuando supo que estaba retomando su vida como lo que era, una luchadora incansable, pero lo que nunca imaginó es que la maldita reunión sería de todo menos una reunión de trabajo, él debería haber sospechado cuando Lauren, encargada de marketing le dijo que los nuevos clientes querían una reunión más informal en un buen restaurant, él aceptó a regañadientes, no le agradaba Lauren, ella llevaba semanas tratando de conquistarlo, cosa inútil ya que todo él pertenecía a la mujer que no lo amaba, aún así no dejaba de tener alguna esperanza para el futuro.

Al llegar al restaurant y viendo que pasaban los minutos empezó a sospechar que lo habían embaucado, Lauren hablaba, se movía y se estaba comportando como lo que era una completa zorra, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera y no creía conveniente que una empleada de su empresa diera esa imagen, aunque la chica era competente no le agradaba su manera de ser y lo que proyectaba.

Cuando fue más que evidente que todo era un engaño se molestó bastante, además ella no paraba de rozarlo y se estaba cabreando mucho, así que se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo muy bajo.

- no permito esas libertades señorita, mañana hablaremos sobre su desempeño que déjeme decirle deja mucho que desear

- Edward, yo sólo quería…..

- Tú querías meterte en mi cama, pero eso nunca ocurrirá, no me gustan las busconas

Acababa de decir esto cuando un aroma muy conocido le llegó a las fosas nasales y se volteó, sus ojos quedaron prendados de esos luceros chocolatosos, estaba hermosa, radiante, pero su mirada era pura tristeza y un dejo de rabia relucía en el fondo ¿estaría así por él?, arrogante de mierda se gritó a si mismo.

Trató de hablar, de decir algo en su defensa, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, él no estaba haciendo nada malo, es cierto que había mentido, no había sido su intención. Cuando dijo que tenía mucho trabajo es porque esperaba la reunión, después de avisar que no podría pasar a buscar a los niños, le informaron de los cambios de planes y ahora acá estaba, en un restaurant con una golfa y la mirada de Bella puesta en él con un reproche silencioso.

Pudo reaccionar cuando ella salió apresurada del lugar, la alcanzó, pero ella no lo dejó explicarse, nuevamente estaba tratando cuando la zorra de Lauren lo hundió más a los ojos de su amor, no alcanzó a decir nada en su defensa ya que Bella salió disparada del lugar y aunque él la llamaba desesperado ella no se detuvo y se fue.

La llamó una y otra vez, pero ella no le contestaba, intentó llamando a su casa y nada.

Después de mandar a la mierda a la zorra y dejándola tirada en aquel lugar fue rápidamente a la casa de Bella, ella tenía que escucharlo, ella debía entender que ella era su único amor, que siempre la esperaría, que siempre la amaría, que no veía a nadie más, las mujeres le parecían insulsas cuando las comparaba, ellas no proyectaban esa inocencia y a la vez pasión, amor y lujuria desmedida, ella era su todo, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, nunca tendría ojos para ninguna mujer que no fuera ella.

Al llegar golpeó la puerta como condenado, pero nadie respondía, golpeó y golpeó, él sabía que ella se encontraba allí, el guardia lo había dejado pasar y le había informado que la señora se encontraba en la casa. Aporreó nuevamente la puerta desesperándose, si Bella no abría la puerta usaría la llave que aún conservaba y entraría.

Al entrar con su llave encontró todo a oscuras, se dirigió al dormitorio de su Bella, ella estaría enojada, pero no le importaba, ahora lo único que quería saber era el por qué de su reacción si ella decía no sentir nada por él, quería aclarar todo, en sus sueños más locos quería creer que ella lo amaba y estaba furiosa y celosa por verlo con otra mujer.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio escuchó el llanto de su pequeña, le dolió su dolor aunque aún no sabía a qué se debía, sin pensarlo más entró y la vio hecha un ovillo en la cama.

Ella sintió su presencia y lentamente levantó la cabeza y allí lo vió, Dios, era tan hermoso que parecía irreal, seguramente estaba delirando y en verdad él se encontraba muy a gusto en brazos de la rubia, nuevamente las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, su aparición frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama.

- Bella, por favor debes escucharme cariño, lo que viste y escuchaste en el restaurant fue una terrible confusión, o más bien una trampa – carajo, ella no estaba alucinado, Edward si se encontraba allí.

Ella escuchó atentamente la explicación de Edward y le creyó, sabia que él no mentía y el corazón le dio un brinco al darse cuenta de la cercanía y la geografía en la que se encontraban, ellos dos sentados en su cama, muy juntos y anhelantes.

- Bella, cariño, quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, no importa que tú no sientas lo mismo, te entiendo y respeto tu decisión, pero aún nunca estemos juntos quiero que sepas que no veo a nadie Bella, todos son manchas borrosas para mi, Tú y mis hijos son lo único que puedo ver claramente y siempre será así, no debes olvidar eso nunca – dijo él con tristeza al pensar nuevamente en todo lo que había perdido por estúpido.

- Yo….yo Edward lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, pero antes no era el tiempo, era todo muy reciente y no me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y…- Edward jadeó al escuchar lo que Bella estaba confesando ¿sería verdad lo que había escuchado? ¿había entendido bien?

- ¿sentimientos?

- Si, sentimientos, Edward yo me di cuenta de que te amo, siempre lo he hecho y me he sentido tan mal por haberte lastimado, pero ahora cuando te vi con esa mujer me di cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido y me sentí tan celosa, tan herida, tan poca cosa

- Shhhh amor, tú nunca tendrás que estar celosa de nadie, ya te dije amor, no las veo, no veo a nadie, sólo tú, solo tú y nunca, nunca vuelvas a repetir que eres poca cosa, eres magnífica, fuerte, eres real Bella, eres real en este mundo lleno de falsedad y mentiras, en este mundo lleno de ambición y envidia, tú eres real, mis hijos son reales, mi amor por ti es real – dijo Edward con el corazón desbocándose de su pecho de tanta felicidad que sentía

- Te amo Edward, te amo tanto, este tiempo separados ha sido un infierno – pero Edward no la dejó terminar porque desesperado la besó.

Al sentir los labios de la mujer que por tantos años había amado nuevamente no pudo reprimir un gemido de alivio, de esperanza, de añoranza, había soñado tantas veces a lo largo de los años con volver a sentir la dulzura de su boca, se sintió poderoso. Sus bocas se movían en sincronización, cada vez profundizando más y más ese beso añorado por ambos, de dulce y amoroso pasó a apasionado, desesperado, hambriento, mientras repetían muchas veces lo mucho que se amaban.

Suspiros, jadeos y calor, mucho calor predominaban el ambiente, manos que se acariciaban con hambre, con lujuria animal, poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos revelando toda su desnudez.

Edward estaba embelesado mirando a Bella, era tan jodidamente hermosa, perfecta, la había anhelado y deseado tanto que temía estar en otro de sus sueños con ella y que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

- dime que no eres un sueño, dime que no te desvanecerás, quédate conmigo amor, quédate siempre a mi lado, te amo tanto, tanto – repetía una y otra vez Edward como una mantra entre besos y gemidos

- nunca amor, nunca te dejaré, siempre juntos, para siempre, para siempre.

Cuando la tocó creyó alcanzar el cielo, sus pechos llenos, perfectos coronados por esas cimas rosadas y erectas que lo llamaban a lamerlos, a comérselos enteros, así lo hizo, los lamió, los besó, los mordisqueó, alternando su atención de uno a otro, mientras su mano le prestaba atención al otro, su dulce sabor y textura lo tenían al borde del orgasmo, tanto tiempo célibe esperando por este momento, quería llorar, gritar de felicidad, por fin tenía nuevamente a la única mujer que había amado entre sus brazos.

Bajó sus labios pasando la lengua sensualmente por toda su anatomía llegando a su centro caliente y húmedo, se relamió los labios de anticipación. Cuando su lengua hizo contacto con su centro gimió de placer, ella era tan dulce, su sabor y su aroma lo enloquecían de una manera aplastante.

Adentró dos dedos en su centro y su lengua se arremolinó en su clítoris hinchado, ella gritó al sentir el trabajo que él realizaba en su cuerpo, nunca, nunca se había sentido así, tan desesperada, tan salvaje. La sensación era tan maravillosa que empezó a mover sus caderas para buscar más fricción, tomó a Edward de su cabello para que él no dejara de darle ese placer tan maravilloso, claro que él no pensaba dejar su faena, era el manjar más delicioso que había probado nunca.

- Oh Bella, he probado manjares, pero esto es….el sabor de mi vida – gimió Edward narcotizado, drogado con el sabor de su mujer, si su mujer, porque desde este momento eso era y lo sería para siempre, ahora si era para siempre.

- Oh por Dios Edward, no pares, no pares, estoy tan cerca, yo ummm

- Dámelo nena, córrete, quiero todo de ti, dame mi alimento, Dios podría vivir eternamente comiendo de tu dulce coño

Bella al escuchar su lenguaje sucio, algo que nunca había escuchado en su vida se corrió como si de una orden se tratase, extrañamente le había gustado que Edward utilizara ese lenguaje, ella nunca había oído cosas así y la verdad es que estaba encantada, ese hombre era un Dios del sexo, y era sólo de ella.

Edward se levantó y se relamió los labios sensualmente provocando que Bella se sonrojara furiosamente y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se dilataran de tanta calentura que sentía, ella no podía creer que segundos después del magnífico orgasmo ya estuviera otra vez deseosa de más, lo quería todo de él, con él se sentía lujuriosa, poderosa, sucia, se sentía una zorra y en la cama lo sería, con él lo sería, si bien siempre fue apasionada nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, ni siquiera con el mismo Edward años atrás.

Edward se acercó a sus labios presionando su dureza en su centro y la besó haciendo que ella se probase en sus labios, el beso fue devastador, se comían, se cogían con la boca, pero ella deseaba más, ella deseaba tomarlo en su boca, deseaba engullir su dura verga y comérsela entera. Se separó de él y lo tumbó en la cama de espaldas, él la miraba atento a los movimientos de ella, estaba expectante de qué quería hacerle, aunque sabía que lo que le hiciera lo volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para sentir lo que sintió cuando Bella lamió su inhiesta verga, Dios era magnífico, ella era celestial, se incorporó un poco para ver el espectáculo de su roja boca devorándolo, se obligaba a no cerrar los ojos de tanto placer que ella le brindaba, cuando se introdujo la verga en su garganta, gruñó como animal, la imagen de su boca devorándolo era el puto cielo, como ella no podía meterlo por completo en su boca se ayudó con una mano masajeando la base de su polla, con la otra mano amasaba sus testículos y de verdad pensó que moriría de tanto placer, gemía, jadeaba, gruñía, mientras ella le daba la mejor mamada de la historia. Edward empezó a mover sus caderas para coger la boca de Bella mientras sus ojos no perdían conexión.

- Bella amor, me voy a correr, me falta tan poco – ella gimió y la reverberación lo llevó a su punto cúlmine y se corrió en su boca gritando su nombre y volteando los ojos.

Cuando se enfocó nuevamente en ella después del mega orgasmo la vio incorporarse y sonriendo pasó su lengua por sus labios limpiando rastros de semen que se encontraba en su boca, esa acción hizo que su miembro volviera a la vida en segundos, nunca le había ocurrido algo así, es cierto que había tenido cientos de amantes, la había pasado bien con ellas, pero ninguna lo había logrado encender como ella, ella era una puta diosa, su diosa.

Ella en un moviendo ágil lo montó a horcajadas haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen y gimieron al unísono ante la sensación. Edward tomó sus pechos en sus manos y retorció sus pezones con malicia, ella se volvió a acomodar y llevando su nuevamente dura verga a su vagina se empaló, volvieron a gemir al estar nuevamente unidos después de tantos años, él era tan grande que aunque ella estaba más que mojada sintió un pellizco de dolor al introducir tan grande miembro dentro de ella, pero ese dolor fue reemplazado pronto por el ardor de la lujuria, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, ella lo montó como una experta amazona y él la ayudó tomándola de las caderas marcando ayudándola marcar el ritmo. Edward perdido en el placer veía hipnotizado el movimiento de sus perfectas tetas que rebotaban al ritmo de la pasión, sus jadeos eran la música que calentaba cada vez más sus corazones y los llevaban a tocar el cielo con las manos.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que se corrieran, Edward expertamente los volteó sin salirse de ella, abrió las piernas de Bella de una manera casi imposible y la empezó a penetrar furiosamente mientras miraba la unión de sus sexos, era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, la manera en que su vagina lo engullía con hambre, apretándolo cada vez más y casi impidiendo que él se moviera dentro de ella. Salía casi por completo de ella para volver a penetrarla con fuerza, duro, profundo, desquiciado.

Bella se sentía morir, cada penetración la llevaba más cerca del cielo, la forma en que la estaba follando era lo mejor que había sentido nunca, podía ver su tremenda polla salirse casi por completo para volver a embestirla con fuerza, su garganta le dolía de tanto jadear y gritar, era tan hermoso y se concentró en su cara, él la miraba con los ojos entornados, oscuros y delirantes, su respiración salía en ráfagas cortas y calientes, sus músculos tensos y ese sudor que bajaba desde su frente hasta su cuello. Cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro vio claramente los músculos del cuello de Edward, la manera en que sobresalían sus marcadas e hinchadas venas, la forma sensual en que tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se descargaba en ella.

La segunda vez que lo hicieron en la noche fue más tranquilo, más pausado, pero no menos edificante, de la manera en que él la tomara ella se volvía gelatina en sus manos y sus orgasmos llegaban rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Así pasaron toda la noche, perdieron la cuenta de cuántas veces hicieron el amor, de cuántas veces follaron como expresidiarios, lo único que les importaba es que sus vidas estaban en correcto orden por fin, después de tantos años la vida les daba la oportunidad que les arrebató tan cruelmente años atrás, por fin estaban juntos, se amaban, tenían unos hijos preciosos, nada podía salir mal ahora, nada.

-xxxx-

En otra parte de la ciudad una mujer se paseaba furiosa por la estancia, una estancia que a pesar de ser lujosa ella consideraba que era una burla para ella, ella no había nacido para vivir así, ella merecía más, mucho más y por culpa de esa maldita mujer lo había perdido todo.

El cigarrillo llegaba a su fin y sacó inmediatamente otro, así había estado toda la noche desde que Lauren le comunicó que no había sido capaz de llevarse a la cama a Edward, maldita mujerzuela, más encima se enteró que el idiota se había marchado persiguiendo a la niñita esa, seguramente ahora estaba retozando después de haberse reconciliado, ella se veía venir eso, era más que claro que ellos terminarían juntos, pero ella no lo permitiría, ella los separaría y ya tenía a la persona que la ayudaría, ellos no merecían la felicidad, ella les quitaría eso, por el momento que jugaran a amarse, que la familia feliz, ella les quitaría esa felicidad en donde más les dolía, todos tenían un punto débil y ellos tenían dos.

- hola, por fin contestas

- No importa cómo conseguí tu número, necesitamos hablar inmediatamente

- Si, se trata de la parejita feliz, tengo un plan

- Todos saldremos ganando, recibirás muy buena cantidad de dinero y además de la satisfacción de ver a tu hermanita destruida nuevamente, sólo que esta vez será definitiva, nos vemos dentro de dos horas, hasta luego Tanya.

Por fin chicas un nuevo capítulo, además de ser el penúltimo, espero les haya gustado y el lemmon si les gustó se los doy de regalo de navidad. por fin un lemmon entre Edward y Bella ¿les gustó?

Nuevamente gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y esperar a que actualice, gracias por sus reviews y alertas

espero sus comentarios

cariños. sandra

pd: las invito a leer mi one shoot el león y la ovejita si les gusta un Edward dominante, posesivo, cruel y tremendamente sexy.

FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS

PD2 : próximamente nueva historia, les dejó el prólogo, espero les guste, apenas empezando el año empezaré a subirla. con esta historia se vienen risas, llanto, mucho rock, mucho sexo y por supuesto Edward Cullen.

**REBELDE**

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Puede escaparse del destino? ¿se puede cambiar el futuro?, se puede esconder para siempre una parte importante de tu vida que puede darte la felicidad eterna, pero que al mismo tiempo le temes como a nada en la vida.

Esas son las inquietudes que atormentaban día y noche a Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran. Una chica hermosa, terriblemente precoz, de gustos extravagantes según todos, violenta, apática, que desafiaba todo tipo de autoridad, una rebelde que odiaba todo y a casi todos.

Un destino marcado a fuego y con sangre, con pasión desenfrenada y dolor, su destino estaba por alcanzarla y aunque luchara sabía de antemano que era más factible que perdiera la lucha y de paso su vida humana, porque su corazón y su alma ya la había perdido hace diez años.

No se puede escapar del destino, pero ella lucharía hasta que no pudieran más sus fuerzas o hasta que el hombre destinado a ella la reconociera y terminara de llevarse lo único que le quedaba….. su vida mortal.


	11. Chapter 11

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO X.-

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que iniciamos una relación con Bella, empezaríamos despacio, aún habían muchas heridas que sanar y no queríamos volver a equivocarnos, más que nada por nuestros hijos, aunque en el fondo estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos queríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma, al menos por un periodo de tiempo, por mi parte esperaba que ese tiempo fuera bien corto, me moría por hacerla oficialmente mi mujer, la única.

Los más felices de que seamos novios son nuestros hijos, cada vez que voy a visitarlos irradian felicidad y es que me he tomado el papel de novio al pie de la letra y a diario los visito y le llevó a mi novia ramos de flores, chocolates Godiva, sus favoritos, cartas de amor que escribo cuando me encuentro en mi casa, si, lo se, soy un cursi de mierda, pero Bella vale eso y mucho más.

Ethan sigue cada uno de mis pasos aduciendo que cuando tenga novia hará lo mismo que yo hago por su mami y por el contrario le ha prohibido a mi hija que se emocione con mis atenciones a su madre, según él su hermanita no tendrá novio hasta que tenga 40 o 50 años, es más celoso que yo.

La familia y amigos de Bella se ha tomado la noticia con algo de reticencia, pero es comprensible, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, especialmente Bella. Los medios de comunicación es tema diferente, están vuelto locos con la novedad y ya nos han nombrado el romance del siglo, es lamentable que piensen así, hasta hace poco Bella y Antonio eran la pareja dorada y ahora estaba en el olvido, me apena porque a pesar de todo se que ellos se amaron mucho.

Mi madre está feliz con la noticia y Bella con su gran corazón de a poco la ha perdonado y la ha ido involucrando más activamente en nuestra rutina con los niños. Con los que se lleva muy bien son con los padres adoptivos de Bella, ellos son grandes personas y la han acogido de manera admirable, han salido varias veces solos y Esme ha recuperado una alegría que nunca vi antes, me siento tan feliz por ella.

Alice…, bueno, ella es algo distinto, a diario me llama para recriminarme haberla apartado de la familia, pero no se quiere dar cuenta de que sus acciones egoístas y crueles fueron las que la apartaron, no ahora, sino años atrás, cuando dejó que su corazón se llenara de odio y crueldad, ya ni las llamadas le quiero atender, me da pena, es mi hermana y la quiero, pero mi familia es primero y ella no es apta para amar, menos para formar parte de un círculo tan hermoso que hemos creado con Bella.

Mis hijos son tan inteligentes, en el colegio les va tan bien, se destacan en todo y ahora tienen buenos amigos, ya nadie se burla de ellos, se ven tan felices, están viviendo como niños de su edad, claro que entre ellos aún pelean, pero el amor fraternal es inconmensurable, se defienden cuando deben hacerlo y las travesuras se las tapan unos a otros.

Los que más costó que aceptaran nuestra unión fueron Jacob y Jasper por supuesto, ellos desde un principio estuvieron con Bella y son los que más la quieren, pero al verla tan feliz me dieron un voto de confianza no sin antes amenazarme con cortarme las pelotas si hacía sufrir nuevamente a su princesa como la llaman.

Como dije anteriormente, todo está donde tiene que estar en mi nueva vida, soy muy feliz, nunca pensé que la felicidad se podía hasta respirar, pero es así.

Hoy tenía que ir a buscar a mis niños al colegio, ya que Bella estaba filmando una nueva película, los medios ya especulaban que sería un nuevo éxito de taquilla, mi mujer era muy talentosa, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Salí de la oficina para ir por mis niños. Iba saliendo del ascensor cuando recibí una llamada al celular, al mirar la pantalla me extraño, ya que es precisamente del colegio.

Al contestar me habló la directora muy histérica, no le entendía nada, pero me traspasaba una inquietud aplastante, si era del colegio y la mujer estaba en este estado de nerviosismo algo debía haberle pasado a alguno de mis hijos, carajo, el pecho lo sentía apretado mientras corría hacia el vehículo.

Cuando la mujer se calmó después de gritarle que se tranquilizara me explicó la situación. Los niños estaban en receso y de un momento a otro se esfumaron, nadie vio nada, los habían buscado incansablemente y nada.

A esta altura manejaba como loco sin cortar la comunicación con la directora. Una vez terminó su explicación y después de decirle que iba en camino corté la llamada. Inmediatamente llamé a la policía, mis propios investigadores privados y a Bella.

Percy me comunicó inmediatamente cuando le expliqué el problema, Bella estaba histérica y quedamos de encontrarnos en el colegio.

Rezaba porque fuera una jugarreta de los niños, quizás se habían escondidos, tal vez todo se trataba de una espantosa pesadilla y ellos estaban en sus camitas durmiendo.

Pero no era así, ellos habían desaparecido y la angustia corría por mi ser.

Las horas fueron pasando y estaba totalmente destrozado, acunaba a Bella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por nuestros hijos, Dios, lo único que deseaba en este momento es que volvieran a nuestros brazos sanos y salvos, deseaba ver sus caritas felices, estrecharlo en mis brazos, deleitarme con sus risas y ocurrencias, por favor, por favor Dios, que estuvieran bien y pronto a nuestro lado.

Bella estaba exhausta, pero no accedió a dormir, quería estar pendiente de todo.

La casa estaba llena, familiares, amigos, policías, detectives privados, todos ayudando, todos trabajando en conjunto, pero llegó un momento en que quedamos solos con la policía, esperando, esperando algo, una llamada, una maldita noticia de mis niños.

En la tarde llegó de improviso Tanya, la hermana de Bella, estaba llorando.

Entró como alma en pena en la casa y enseguida quise descuartizarla con mis propias manos, ella estaba involucrada, ella debía saber algo, de otra manera no se encontraría acá.

Apenas la vio Bella se incorporó de mis brazos y corrió hasta Tanya, la policía se quedó de piedra cuando Bella la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la abofeteó duramente, la cara de Tanya se volteó por el golpe, pero no hizo nada para defenderse, Bella le gritaba que dijera qué había hecho con los niños, los policías al escuchar a mi Bella enseguida tomaron cartas en el asunto y empezó la interrogación.

Lo que relató me destrozó el corazón, Tanya contó que Alice, mi propia hermana estaba detrás del secuestro, entre las dos habían urdido el plan de llevarse a los niños para sacarnos dinero y hacernos pasar un muy mal rato como venganza, pero las cosas se salieron de control y Alice tenía sus propios planes, quise gritar, quise matar a Alice lentamente cuando Tanya contó que Alice no pensaba dejar vivo a los niños.

Alice la había amenazado si contaba algo, pero según dijo Tanya, ella no era tan mala y no deseaba que los niños sufrieran por celos, ambiciones y traiciones, en llanto pidió perdón, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para dárselo, Bella la miraba duramente, nunca la había visto así, ella siempre ha sido tan dulce y tierna, pero ahora se trataba de nuestros hijos y si bien los amo con toda mi alma, ese amor no se puede comparar al que siente Bella por ellos, ese es infinitamente mayor.

Tanya dijo con pelos y señales dónde se encontraba Alice y los pequeños. La policía creo inmediatamente un plan de rescate y se pusieron en marcha.

A nosotros nos querían dejar fuera por seguridad, pero no admitimos, a base de ruegos aceptaron que fuéramos, pero que no interfiriéramos en el rescate, aceptamos, sólo queríamos a nuestros hijos y que Dios ayude a Alice y no la ponga delante de mí, juro que soy capaz de matarla.

Bella temblaba mientras avanzábamos hacia la dirección que indicó Tanya, la que por supuesto fue detenida.

Al llegar a la vieja bodega un temblor se escurrió por mi cuerpo, el lugar era horrible, sucio, abandonado, seguramente los niños están asustados, con hambre y frío, por favor que aún estén bien, tienen que estar bien.

La policía se desplegó por los alrededores del lugar, mientras nosotros estábamos a un costado del vehículo, veía a Bella muy impaciente, como si quisiera correr hacia el lugar y sacar ella misma a los niños. La abracé fuertemente, mientras le tarareaba una nana para calmarla, aunque yo estaba en igual condición y mi voz salía temblorosa.

- Edward te juro que la voy a matar, aunque sea tu hermana, la mato, si ella les a hecho algo, no se si pueda seguir vivien….

- Shhhh cariño, ellos están bien, ellos son fuertes y cuando todo acabe fundiré a Alice en la cárcel, ella no se quedará sin castigo amor.

- Edward, mis niños, mis preciosos niños

- Calma amor, ya queda poco, ellos estarán pronto en nuestros brazos, ya verás que todo acaba bien.

Lo único que esperaba es que mis palabras y deseos se cumplieran, tenía tanto miedo que quería gritar de dolor, pero Bella me necesitaba medianamente estable y yo siempre estaría para ella, siempre sería su apoyo y ella el mío.

Se avistó movimiento al interior de la bodega y la policía inició contacto verbal con Alice, le pedían que dejara ir a los niños, que se entregara, que estaba acorralada, pero Alice respondía que no, incluso dio unos disparos y mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, Bella gritó.

A continuación Alice gritó que quería que Bella fuera personalmente a buscar a los bastardos como ella les llamó, no, por ningún motivo dejaría que Bella corriera ese peligro, estaba dividido, era ellos o Bella, Dios, si Bella iba hacia allá Alice la mataría, en eso no le temblaría la mano, la odiaba lo suficiente para matarla a sangre fría.

Traté de persuadirla de que no fuera, traté incluso que Alice me escuchara de ir en su lugar, pero ella quería a Bella y Bella estaba determinada a ir por sus hijos a como fuera lugar, no escuchó a nadie y fue corriendo sin que pudiera detenerla.

Mi corazón martillaba tan fuerte que creí quedaría sordo, mis manos temblaban y me sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada por cuidar mi familia.

Bella entró en el recinto y tras unos minutos mis hijos aparecieron corriendo hacia mi, estaban llorando y muy asustados. Los abracé con fuerza y posteriormente los revisé que no tuvieran nada, gracias a Dios Alice no los había maltratado, pero estaban como en estado de shock, temblaban y lloraban pidiendo a su mami.

Un policía los llevó al interior del vehículo, mientras yo seguía observando hacia la puerta, deseaba que Bella saliera, si Alice no estuviera tan loca, yo mismo iría, pero no quería poner en riesgo a mi mujer, maldición, la pesadilla seguía.

Bella, Bella, Bella, por favor, que salga todo bien, se fuerte amor. Estaba rezando cuando sentí un disparo. Mi corazón saltó dos latidos y perdí el control.

No me importó nada, corrí hacia la bodega, corrí hacia mi amor.

BELLA POV

Alice estaba completamente fuera de si, era casi irreconocible, estaba sucia, desarreglada y delgada, muy delgada, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos desorbitados.

Una vez que mis hijos salieron volcó toda su atención en mi, me miraba con odio, un odio infinito que a ratos me estremecía.

- Siempre te he odiado ¿sabes?, desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre fuiste tan insignificante y aún así mi hermanito se enamoró como un idiota de ti, todos se deshacían a tu alrededor, todos te querían, todos te admiraban, nunca lo comprendí

- Eso no es así, mi familia nunca me quiso, las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere, lo que siempre quise es que mi familia me quisiera

- Bah, para lo que importa tu estúpida familia, ellos son escoria, pero mi hermano, mi entonces novio, mis amistades, todos te idolatraban, te encontraban hermosa, valiente, divertida, espontánea

- Nunca me di cuenta de eso – era verdad, nunca me fijé en esas cosas, yo estaba absolutamente enamorada de Edward que lo demás me pasaba desapercibido

- Eso es lo peor de todo, eras tan santurrona que no te dabas cuenta de que acaparabas la atención de todos, por eso mi hermano fue tan fácil de convencer que le eras infiel, él sufría de unos celos atroces en ese tiempo, lo veía, lo sentía, cada vez que un hombre te miraba él quería cogerlo del cuello y matarlo.

Ella seguía hablando, más bien divagando, que si Jasper le dijo una vez que yo era mona, que mis amigos eran incondicionales a mi, que Edward me amaba tanto que a ella le daban nauseas, en fin, puras mierdas para disfrazar lo desquiciada y moralmente dañada que estaba, ninguna eran excusas, nada se comparaba al daño que nos había causado, nada justificaba que me odiara tanto, nunca le hice nada.

Ella seguía paseándose con el arma moviéndola de un lado a otro, a veces me apuntaba y sonreía macabramente, pero ya no le temía, mis hijos estaban a salvo con su padre y yo saldría de ésta, siempre salía de las dificultades que me ponía la vida y ésta no sería la excepción, esta loca de mierda no acabaría conmigo, no ahora, no nunca, ella no era la destinada a destruirme nuevamente.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía con su monólogo, a ratos casi, casi sentí pena de ella, era tan materialista, tan malditamente egoísta, no comprendía que el dinero y el poder no daba la felicidad, si bien ayudaba bastante no lo era todo, más ella que tenía a montones, pero no se conformaba con lo que tenía, quería más, siempre más.

Comprendí que todo el odio que decía sentir hacia mi, era un reflejo del odio y la envidia que sentía hacia su hermano, él siempre fue el motivo, siempre estuvo allí y nadie lo vio.

Ella odiaba a su hermano y no podía convivir con ese sentimiento, por lo que lo volcó en mi y posteriormente en mis hijos, ella deseaba todo lo que Edward poseía, dinero, poder, voluntad, amor incondicional, ese amor que ella nunca quiso ver, porque en su tiempo Jasper la adoraba, su hermano la idolatraba, su madre la amaba, pero ella se dejó seducir por la codicia, siempre queriendo más de lo que tenía, lástima, años atrás la vi como mi mejor amiga, alguien brillante para su edad, una preciosidad, lo tenía todo para ser infinitamente feliz y lo desperdició.

Cuando se lo dije me quedó mirando como si la loca fuera yo, negaba con la cabeza repetidamente diciendo que mentía, que todo lo decía para confundirla.

- Sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, sólo que nunca lo quisiste aceptar, por Dios Alice, Jasper te amaba tanto que cuando te dejó lloraba todos los días, sufrió tanto como yo por Edward, llegó un momento en que pensé que regresaría por ti, que te perdonaría todo, hasta ese punto llegaba su amor.

- No, no es cierto, él no me amaba, si lo hubiera hecho estaría conmigo

- Te cansaste de engañarlo, de menospreciarlo, nadie merece lo que le hiciste, lo engañaste con sus amigos por Dios. Estaba tan destruido, pero afortunadamente conoció a María, ella con paciencia y amor lo sanó y él pudo olvidarte y se enamoró de la maravillosa mujer que lo curó de su locura por ti, ellos son felices Alice, como nunca lo fue contigo, me alegro que mi amigo sea feliz y se case con la mujer indicada

- Cállate, cállate, cállate, no quiero hablar de Jasper, me hace daño

- ¿lo amas cierto?, siempre lo hiciste, pero te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando tu codicia y tu podredumbre no había dejado resquicio de la mujer que él en un principio conoció y más rabia te dio.

- Es mentira, si tú dices que me amaba lo hará de nuevo

- Ya no es posible, él ama a otra mujer, una mujer que pura bondad, una mujer maravillosa, los ojos de Jasper brillan intensamente cuando la mira, se la come con la mirada

- A…así me miraba antes a mi, me miraba con adoración, nunca me di cuenta antes….- estaba perdiendo los bríos, se estaba resquebrajando, la estaba quebrando y esa era mi oportunidad

- Si, se casarán pronto y serán eternamente felices, llenos de hijos, nietos ¿sabes cuántos hijos quieren tener?, 12, quieren doce hijos y te aseguro que trabajan incansablemente en ello, son como animales en celo

- No, no, no, no, cállate, no quiero oírte más, no necesito saber nada más, eres mala, mala, siempre lo supe, me quieres destruir, ya me quitaste a mi hermano, me quitaste el dinero de la herencia, me quitaste todo – dijo apuntando el arma hacia mi, carajo, ahora si tenía miedo, se veía determinada a acabar con mi vida.

- Maldita zorra hasta acá llegaste

Sentí una explosión y un dolor lacerante en el hombro, miré y la sangre corría a borbotones donde la bala había perforado mi piel. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron casi cómicamente al ver lo que me había hecho, pero la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, estaba furiosa, esa perra me había herido, pero no me moriría en este lugar, no por su mano.

Me abalancé contra ella, de algo que sirviera todo mi entrenamiento como modelo y actriz de alto riesgo, la tomé de los brazos y la golpee tan fuerte que terminó en el piso, ahora la desquiciada era yo, me cobraría todas las que me había hecho, seguí golpeando con puños y pies, ella caía una y otra vez al piso, pero la levantaba para volver a golpearla.

- Esto es por mis hijos, maldita perra, por el daño que me hiciste, por Edward, por Jasper.

Seguí y seguí hasta que Alice era una masa sanguinolenta y cuando percibí que me abrazaban con fuerza por la espalda, mmmm, Edward, su aroma era inconfundible.

- Shhhh amor, tranquila, tranquila, ya todo pasó, shhhhhh, preciosa no te ensucies más las manos con esa maldita arpía

- ¿Edward? – preguntó en un murmullo apagado Alice

- Cállate maldita mujer, no quiero escuchar nada de ti, estás muerta, muerta para mi, no tengo hermana y pasarás unos buenos años en la cárcel, de eso me encargo yo, no volverás a acercarte a mi mujer ni a mis hijos.

- Por favor Edward, no me dejes

- Tú te lo buscaste, tanto daño por el maldito dinero, tenías de sobra, pero querías más, eres una perra codiciosa, no te reconozco, ya no te veo como la hermanita que me cantaba y me cuidaba cuando era pequeño, te detesto Alice, te atreviste a lastimar lo que más quiero y nunca te perdonaré.

Dicho eso me tomó en brazos y me sacó hacia fuera donde me esperaba una ambulancia, los policías ingresaron y sacaron a Alice, llamaron otra ambulancia y se la llevaron.

En la clínica extrajeron la bala y suturaron, estuve una semana internada y ya me estaba volviendo loca por salir de allí.

Todos mis amigos me visitaban a diario, Edward dormía conmigo en la sala, ya que exigió habitación especial y privada, así que el señor todopoderoso me cuidaba toda la noche.

Los niños también me visitaban y por la noche se quedaban con mis padres adoptivos.

Edward estaba tan posesivo, tan protector y cariñoso, me besaba a cada rato, me decía lo mucho que me amaba, el pánico que sintió cuando pensó que me había perdido y yo lo miraba maravillada, el rey del mundo, el señor todopoderoso, el dios del olimpo, me declaraba a cada momento que me amaba, lo mucho que me necesitaba, tanto como lo necesitaba yo a él, siempre fue él, siempre lo amé, a pesar de amar a Antonio, Edward siempre fue el amor de mi vida.

Sólo falta el epílogo, lo subiré más ratito, espero les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena, gracias, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se dieron el tiempo de leerme y dejar sus reviews y alertas, también a las lectoras fantasmas, las quiero mucho nenas, me animan a seguir adelante con mis locuras y pronto les estaré subiedo el fic rebelde, espero les guste como mis otras historias. muchas gracias a todas

PD: próximamente nueva historia, les dejó el prólogo, espero les guste, apenas empezando el año empezaré a subirla. con esta historia se vienen risas, llanto, mucho rock, mucho sexo y por supuesto Edward Cullen.

**REBELDE**

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Puede escaparse del destino? ¿se puede cambiar el futuro?, se puede esconder para siempre una parte importante de tu vida que puede darte la felicidad eterna, pero que al mismo tiempo le temes como a nada en la vida.

Esas son las inquietudes que atormentaban día y noche a Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran. Una chica hermosa, terriblemente precoz, de gustos extravagantes según todos, violenta, apática, que desafiaba todo tipo de autoridad, una rebelde que odiaba todo y a casi todos.

Un destino marcado a fuego y con sangre, con pasión desenfrenada y dolor, su destino estaba por alcanzarla y aunque luchara sabía de antemano que era más factible que perdiera la lucha y de paso su vida humana, porque su corazón y su alma ya la había perdido hace diez años.

No se puede escapar del destino, pero ella lucharía hasta que no pudieran más sus fuerzas o hasta que el hombre destinado a ella la reconociera y terminara de llevarse lo único que le quedaba….. su vida mortal.


	12. Chapter 12

LA TRAICIÓN

chicas acá les dejo la nueva historia, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, en su mayoría le pertenecen a S.M., pero la historia es de mi completa autoría, espero les guste. Rating M. La historia es clasificación M por lemmons específicos y lenguaje fuerte, en aviso no hay engaño.

EPÍLOGO

- Papá, papá, tienes que encerrar a Sophie – gritaba Ethan mientras entraba como un huracán al estudio

- Cállate, no se te ocurra decirle nada Ethan – decía mi preciosa hija apretando los puños duramente

- Pero es inmoral, es casi incesto – a las palabras de mi hijo sonreí para mis adentros, ya sabía a que venía el berrinche, ya había conversado con mi princesa y aunque me dolió no podía hacer nada contra el paso del tiempo.

- Hijo deja a tu hermana en paz

- Pero papá, ella se estaba besuqueando con Daniel y es casi como hermano de nosotros, ella no puede hacer eso, es inmoral, es asqueroso

- No te metas Ethan, yo no digo nada de que estés enamorado de Verónica, eso si es inmoral, ella es cinco años menor que nosotros, es una nenita, aprovechador, asalta cunas

Ethan quedó pálido ante las acusaciones de Sophie, Dios, mis hijos a pesar del paso del tiempo siguen peleando por todo, aunque se aman más que nada en el mundo no pueden evitar encontrar algún motivo para reñir.

- es suficiente, los dos son lo bastante grandecitos para decidir con quienes quieren estar, además Ethan, Daniel es un buen muchacho y quiere mucho a tu hermana y si ella aprueba tu noviazgo con Verónica tú deberías hacer lo mismo y apoyarla.

- Pero papi, ella es mi pequeña hermanita, es mi princesa y no quiero que se ande besuqueando con nadie, ella es mía – dijo mi hijo haciendo un mohín, se querían tanto y él era tan sobre protector con Sophie, siempre la vería como su hermanita pequeña, a pesar de que tienen la misma edad y de tienen 7 hermanos más pequeños.

Habían pasado 15 años desde el incidente con Alice y mis hijos aún reñían como niñitos de cinco años.

Dos meses después que Bella salió de la clínica contrajimos matrimonio, fue un momento memorable, hasta ese momento el mejor de mi vida, claro que meses después fui inmensamente feliz cuando pude acunara mi preciosa nena recién nacida, mi pequeña Vanessa, después de eso vinieron los hijos como en regimiento, Robert, Anthony, Benjamín, Elizabeth, Marie y el conchito Edward.

Mi familia lo era todo y ahora mismo tenía un asuntito que arreglar con mis hijos mayores, ¿el problema?, Ethan era muy celoso y no quería aceptar que Sophie al igual que él había crecido.

Ella estaba de novia con Daniel, él era el hijo adoptivo de Rosalie y Emmett. Al pasar los meses después de su boda no podían concebir y decidieron adoptar, a penas vieron al muchachito rubio de grandes ojos azules y carita tierna no pudieron resistirse y aunque sus planes era adoptar un bebé recién nacido terminaron adoptando a un chico de siete añitos.

Él se crió como otro de nuestros hijos, pero desde pequeño sintió ese cariño especial por mi hija, cariño que era recíproco, siempre bromeábamos que terminarían juntos, pero cuando llegó el momento y hablaron con Bella y conmigo, mi mundo se resquebrajó, mi nenita regalona era una adolescente y estaba enamorada, al chico lo adoraba así que tras unas advertencias típicas de padres consentí en el noviazgo.

Ethan era novio de Verónica, la hija de Jasper y María, claro que la nena tenía 15 años e Ethan 20, pero así es el amor y si Jasper como padre consentía el noviazgo no había ningún problema.

- Tonto, yo también te quiero, mucho, siempre serás mi persona favorita en el mundo, no te olvides que somos los mejores amigos, hermanos, almas gemelas

- Te quiero mucho Sophie y si Daniel te lastima te juro que lo mato

- Lo mismo digo de Verónica

Se abrazaron, me dieron un beso cada uno y se fueron, Hijos.

Trataba de concentrarme en el nuevo proyecto cuando entran a trompicones el resto de la tropa.

- papi, papi, apúrate, el comercial de mami va a salir – gritaban mis hijos al unísono

los seguí hasta la sala y me acomodé con ellos alrededor mío. Poco después entraron Sophie, Daniel, Ethan y Verónica.

Hoy lanzaban la campaña del nuevo perfume de Rosalie, Bella se alejó bastante tiempo del trabajo, pero decidió que era tiempo de volver, aunque fuera para trabajar exclusivamente para Rose, le llovían las ofertas, pero no aceptó ninguna, ella decía que le encantaba ser dueña de casa, pero la alenté para que volviera aunque fuera por un tiempo más, a pesar de los muchos hijos seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no sólo para mi, ya que la prensa se volvió oca cuando supo que Bella volvía a modelar y con sólo unas tres presentaciones ya la habían nombrado la mujer más sexy, si, mi mujer la llevaba y aunque soy bastante celoso esa belleza a veces necesita ser mostrada al mundo entero, total, era yo el que la tenía todas las noches en mi cama amándola y recorriendo ese cuerpo lujurioso, mío, sólo mío.

El comercial comenzó y ella para variar me quitaba el aliento, pero no me pude concentrar en nada más cuando la puerta se abrió y mi muy hermosa mujer llegó corriendo y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

Me olvidé de todo como siempre cuando estábamos juntos, mis hijos desaparecieron, el comercial se fue a la mierda, sólo podía concentrarme en sus labios dulces que me besaban con la misma hambre y lujuria de siempre.

- iuuuu, que asco, hay niños presentes, por favor contrólense – escuché a lo lejos la voz de Ethan, no le hice caso, nos seguimos besando.

Cuando paramos para respirar, estábamos solos, solté una carcajada, nuestros hijos aún no se acostumbraban a nuestras muestras de cariños, ya les tocaría a ellos estar completamente enamorado e idiotizado por su pareja, ahí no encontrarían que era asqueroso.

- Hola amor – dijo Bella dándome un besito casto en los labios

- Preciosa, mi mujer preciosa, te extrañé tanto, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo – dije haciendo un mohín

- Amor, llevo apenas tres horas fuera de casa

- Si, pero te he extrañado horrores, me hiciste mucha falta

- Lo se amor, yo también te extrañé, pero tenía que ayudar a Jacob y Peter con su nuevo local, está quedando de lujo.

- Me alegro por ellos, pero te quiero enterita para mi

- No seas egoísta Edward, además invertiste mucho dinero en ese proyecto, reconoce que los adoras

- Por supuesto que los quiero, son muy buenos amigos cielo, me regalaste una familia maravillosa, hijos, amigos, familia, no puedo pedir más.

Es cierto, Bella me regaló un mundo nuevo, amigos, los mejores amigos que tuve nunca, Jasper y María tenían tres hijos, Rosalie y Emmett después de adoptar a Daniel tuvieron cuatro hijos propios, pero Daniel era especial para ellos, su primer hijo, su hijo del corazón, Jacob y Peter seguían juntos y felices y eran los padrinos de casi todos los hijos de todo el grupo.

La familia adoptiva de Bella eran personas maravillosas y venían casi a diario a visitarnos, mi madre Esme casi vivía con nosotros, pero cuando no venía a visitarnos los chicos iban a verla, se quedaban todos los fines de semana a dormir con ella, la adoraban y Bella le dio la oportunidad, la perdonó de corazón y eran muy unidas, jamás he visto a mi madre tan contenta, aunque eso también se debe a cierto hombre que la anda rondando y cortejando, a pesar de los años mi madre es muy hermosa y merece rehacer su vida, ya que después de mi padre nunca tuvo pareja, pero ya es tiempo de ser feliz, de ser una mujer completamente viva.

De los padres biológicos de Bella no supimos más, la última vez que los vimos Bella los enfrentó y les dejó las cosas bien claras, no los quería volver a ver en su vida, especialmente a Tanya, quien después de cinco años de cárcel salió en libertad.

Alice, bueno ella salió libre hace tres años, nunca la vi de nuevo, pero si la tenía muy vigilada, por si se atrevía a acercarse nuevamente a mi familia, nunca la perdoné y creo que nunca lo haré, no soy ningún súper héroe, tengo un montón de defectos y que haya intentado lastimar a mi familia es algo muy, muy grave para mi. Se que se encuentra viviendo fuera del país y que mi madre tiene comunicación con ella, se también que ha viajado frecuentemente a visitarla, pero Esme no me comenta nada, se que le duele el distanciamiento de sus hijos, pero lo entiende.

Miró a mi Bella después de dormirse agotada de la sesión de sexo, todavía es alucinante, nunca me cansaré de decir que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, una bella familia, amigos leales, hijos preciosos a los que amo infinitamente y mi mujer, mi Bella, la única mujer que ocupa toda mi mente, la única que con sólo mirarme me hace arder de deseo, la única que me roza y quiero correrme como púber, que cuando la follo duramente o le hago el amor con ternura hace que toque el cielo con los dedos, ella es mi cielo, ella es mi tesoro más grande, es mi todo.

FIN

POR FIN LLEGÓ A SU FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCURAS Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS, ME MOTIVARON A SEGUIR ADELANTE, GRACIAS.

CARIÑOS. SANDRA

**REBELDE**

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Puede escaparse del destino? ¿se puede cambiar el futuro?, se puede esconder para siempre una parte importante de tu vida que puede darte la felicidad eterna, pero que al mismo tiempo le temes como a nada en la vida.

Esas son las inquietudes que atormentaban día y noche a Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran. Una chica hermosa, terriblemente precoz, de gustos extravagantes según todos, violenta, apática, que desafiaba todo tipo de autoridad, una rebelde que odiaba todo y a casi todos.

Un destino marcado a fuego y con sangre, con pasión desenfrenada y dolor, su destino estaba por alcanzarla y aunque luchara sabía de antemano que era más factible que perdiera la lucha y de paso su vida humana, porque su corazón y su alma ya la había perdido hace diez años.

No se puede escapar del destino, pero ella lucharía hasta que no pudieran más sus fuerzas o hasta que el hombre destinado a ella la reconociera y terminara de llevarse lo único que le quedaba….. su vida mortal.


End file.
